Retratos del Alma
by MySombre
Summary: Ella, a veces princesa, a veces guerrera, a veces una simple chica. Él, a veces mago, a veces viejo, a veces un niño. Porque no importaba el momento, el lugar o la época, sus almas siempre estaban destinadas a encontrarse. -Serie de viñetas-
1. Guerra

**1\. Guerra.**

 _ **Prompt 1.-**_ _The world was collapsing, and the only thing that mattered to me was that she was alive._

* * *

La lluvia se desataba de una manera violenta, inusualmente agresiva.

Los aterradores truenos hacían eco por toda la ciudad y el viento, sin piedad alguna, arrasaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera la desdicha de no estar bien sujeta.

Árboles caídos, autos volcados, casas destruidas.

 _El mundo se estaba colapsando y la única cosa que me importaba era que ella estuviera viva._

Porque _tenía_ que estarlo, pues la sola idea de que no fuera así me llenaba el corazón de una sensación aterradora, abrumadora... amenazaba con dejarme sin aire y sumirme poco a poco en la más lenta de las agonías…

Pero no podía permitirme pensar de aquella manera, no en _ese_ momento, cuando Sakura y Li me habían regalado unos escasos minutos para dejar el frente de batalla, arriesgando sus vidas en aquella guerra mágica a la que no se le veía el fin.

Todo para poder comprobar el estado de _ella_.

Un rayo particularmente poderoso, demasiado para considerarlo natural, rompió el cielo e hizo que detuviera mi carrera por unos cuantos segundos. Aquel había sido Li, sin duda alguna, pero aun cuando la preocupación hizo mella en mi interior, era incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía frente a mí.

Si las cosas salían mal, seguramente aquella sería la última vez que mis ojos podrían verla.

Entonces seguí corriendo tan rápido como mis pies exhaustos me lo permitían. Ya no era la fuerza física lo que me mantenía en movimiento, si no una milagrosa fuerza de voluntad que ni yo mismo sabía que poseía.

Y corrí, calle tras calle hasta que las casas deshechas se volvieron difusas.

Hasta que aquella mansión a la que llamaba hogar apareció ante mis ojos.

Hasta que la vi a ella ahí, de pie en el caminillo de entrada, justo donde la había dejado anteriormente, con el rostro de porcelana bañado de preocupación y los ojos amatista salpicados de impotencia.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo Daidouji, la mujer que amaba, envuelta en un poderoso campo mágico al que ni siquiera yo, su creador, podía acceder.

Iba ataviada en un vestido lila de tela ligera, el mismo que había usado en una de nuestras tantas citas. Su cabello negro, largo, estaba decorado con un intrincado prendedor que le había regalado Nakuru hacía un par de años.

Todo en ella era tan impecable, tan impoluto, que parecía casi irreal, una bonita ilusión en medio del terrible infierno en que se había convertido Tomoeda.

Su mirada distante pareció enfocarme al fin y cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa rota y un torrente de lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. Verla de ese modo me partía el corazón en pedazos.

La vi acercarse tanto como el campo de energía le permitió, quedando a escasos dos metros de distancia, mismos que de pronto se convirtieron en un abismo.

No había manera de acortarlos, no a menos que alguno de los dos quisiera salir expedido por la fuerza del hechizo.

Era por su seguridad, traté de convencerme mientras estaba ahí de pie, respirando forzosamente debido a la carrera. Mientras la veía romper en llanto silencioso al que no podría dar consuelo, pues ella no lograría escucharlo.

Y entonces me sentí impotente y una ira desconocida invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Porque no importaba cuantos escudos pusiera yo alrededor, ni cuan poderosos fueran éstos, ellos lograrían llegar a ella; la tendrían entre sus manos y la harían pedazos.

Porque así debía ser. Porque era su destino.

Un nuevo y aterrador rayo iluminó el cielo, dándome la seña de que el tiempo se había acabado. Yo debía volver a tratar de frenar lo inevitable.

Volví mi vista de nuevo a Tomoyo y al darme de lleno con su expresión, supe de antemano por qué estábamos haciendo todo aquello.

Los ojos amatista de la chica que amaba estaban llenos de lágrimas, por supuesto, pero había en ellos también una determinación arrolladora, una valentía apabullante y un coraje que me decían que ella no se había rendido.

A pesar del destino, a pesar de lo que estaba escrito.

Y entonces ella articuló con sus labios unas palabras mudas que me regresaron de repente la fe. Me recordaron que había una efímera posibilidad de que todo aquello saliera bien.

Porque Tomoyo Daidouji siempre había demostrado ser la excepción a la regla, había demostrado estar a la altura aun sin poseer una pizca de magia. Ella no la necesitaba, después de todo, habían sido tan solo su perspicacia y sabiduría las que nos habían mantenido con vida a todos durante estos años.

Había conseguido que Sakura y Li, un par de eternos despistados, acabaran juntos. Había conseguido que un viejo mago como yo consiguiera enamorarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué, entonces, no sería capaz de evadir al destino?

Y así, con el coraje renovado, le dediqué una última sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr una vez más.

Porque teníamos que acabar ya con este desastre, porque ella contaba con que esta vez fuéramos nosotros quienes la salváramos y no al revés.

Porque así podría regresar pronto, esta vez a sus brazos y decirle de vuelta: _yo también te amo_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, y entre cosas de la vida (entiéndase escuela, trabajo, familia y un montón de etcéteras), dejé de lado uno de los hobbies que más me gustaban: escribir. Este proyecto es mi manera de retomarlo; una serie de historias sin conexión entre sí de mi pareja predilecta, Tomoyo y Eriol. La premisa de cada historia la colocaré al inicio de la misma y será usada a lo largo de ésta. Espero que les gusten!

A los lectores de "Novio de Alquiler", si es que aun hay alguno por ahí, no me queda más que ofrecer una enorme y sincera disculpa, pero después de tanto tiempo he retomado la escritura del siguiente capítulo. Las ideas vienen de a poco, pero espero pronto darle un fin a la historia. Un poco más de paciencia por favor.

Sin más, hasta la próxima viñeta!


	2. Miénteme

**2\. Miénteme.**

 _ **Prompt 2.-**_ — _Lie to me again_ — _she whispered._

— _I love you_ — _he said._

* * *

Era una noche de otoño. Una bonita y fresca noche de otoño en la que la luna refulgía en todo su esplendor, las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia y la tranquilidad era tanta que resultaba ligeramente escalofriante.

La casona se encontraba en penumbras y su quietud parecía casi irreal, casi un alivio, totalmente diferente al eterno ajetreo que vivía diariamente apenas aparecía el primer rayo de sol en el cielo. Que si los niños se la pasaban correteando de aquí para allá, envueltos en la nueva aventura producto de su imaginación, donde a veces eran piratas en busca del tesoro o fuertes guerreros en medio de una épica lucha. Que si Nakuru y Spinel tenían una de sus tantas y ruidosas discusiones, o que si la dueña de la casa se la pasaba al teléfono, atendiendo llamadas en ese nuevo negocio que acababa de emprender y estaba resultando un éxito; uno que desde hacía unos meses había empezado a demandar demasiado tiempo.

Un día común en aquella casa colonial que rompía totalmente con la arquitectura japonesa del resto de la colonia.

De repente, dicha quietud se vio interrumpida por el ligero chasquido de la puerta principal al ser abierta.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y la grande figura masculina se escurría sigilosa por entre las ya tan conocidas áreas de la casa. El recibidor, las escaleras en forma de caracol, el pasillo que conectaba con la estancia y las varias habitaciones; finalmente, el cuarto principal.

No lo había notado, pero se había vuelto un experto en entrar de incognito en su propia casa, en sortear la mesita ratona del recibidor y el eterno juguete olvidado en el centro de la estancia. Y es que al final, y aunque le doliera en el alma admitirlo, se había convertido en un completo extraño en aquel lugar, un delincuente que irrumpía en la casa a altas horas de la madrugada día sí y día también.

Entró a la habitación con el mayor de los sigilos, encontrándose con una suerte de claroscuro en donde parte del lugar era iluminado por el brillo de la blanca luna; el resto, incluida la enorme cama, se hallaban a oscuras.

Se deshizo de la ropa poco a poco, sustituyéndola por el pijama que siempre dejaba pulcramente doblado encima del buró. Había, deliberadamente, evitado dirigir su atención hacia la cama, en un burdo intento de retrasar el golpe de culpabilidad que le inundaría una vez que lo hiciera.

Pero de nueva cuenta, los botones del pijama no eran infinitos y pronto tuvo de darse la media vuelta.

Retuvo un suspiro cansino y en su lugar, los delgados labios formaron una fina línea.

Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba siempre ella. Dándole la espalda, respirando de una forma acompasada, tranquila, fingiendo que dormía.

La sabana blanca delineaba perfectamente su delgada y curvilínea figura. Su cabello sedoso, largo y negro, se desparramaba en la almohada como una cortina y a él le entraban unas enormes ganas de tumbarse a su lado, pegar su cuerpo completamente al de ella y aspirar aquel perfume frutal que tanto le encantaba, justo como hacía todas las noches en un tiempo que ahora parecía tan lejano.

Pero todavía no llegaba a aquel nivel de descaro, todavía le quedaba un poquito de vergüenza que lo obligaba a subir a la cama y colocarse igualmente de espaldas, lo más alejado de la figura de su esposa, dejando el espacio entre ellos que a esas alturas más parecía un abismo.

De todos modos, ya era suficiente con que todo él estuviera impregnado de un nuevo perfume, uno de rosas que resultaba demasiado dulzón para el gusto de cualquiera. Un perfume que dejaba en evidencia su delito; ese del que no estaba para nada orgulloso y que sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos, no podía evitar que en su mente apareciera el recuerdo de la dueña de dicha fragancia: el ser más seductor que hubiera tenido la desdicha de toparse en esa vida; un puñado de cabellos rojos, curvas exuberantes y ojos marrones.

El demonio que lo había llevado a destruir su matrimonio poco a poco.

Y de vuelta a la penumbra de la habitación, el silencio era roto por la resonancia de una palabra que a él más le parecía un grito de desesperación:

—Eriol…

Y como no había manera de esconderse, de ocultar el pecado cometido ante su aguda perspicacia, él siempre respondía.

—Dime, Tomoyo.

Hubo un silencio que se sintió como horas. Siempre era la misma petición desde que ella se había enterado un mes atrás, y aun a ese día, seguía sin saber las razones del por qué lo hacía. Le resultaba enfermizo, pero cuando lo pensaba, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que aquella era su manera de reprocharle su error, de recordarle y recordarse a sí misma los buenos tiempos. Lo que fue y nunca volvería a ser.

— _Miénteme de nuevo_ — _ella susurró._

Entonces él se tragaba un nuevo suspiro y de la misma manera enfermiza, pronunciaba las palabras que ella quería escuchar.

— _Te amo._

Así, él fingía desconocer la existencia de la solitaria lagrima que ella soltaba luego de escuchar su respuesta y caía en los brazos de Morfeo preguntándose cuándo sería el momento en que lo echaría de la casa, cuándo decidiría terminar con aquel ciclo que los estaba matando a ambos.

Así, la casa quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Aquí de vuelta! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews de la historia pasada. Me hicieron bastante feliz. Por ahí me preguntaban que si serían una serie de one-shots sin continuidad entre sí, y pues básicamente esa es la idea, una especie de fic experimental donde no seguiré una pauta narrativa, ya que las historias pueden ser en primera, segunda o tercera persona, así como en diferentes realidades, ya dependerá de lo que quiera contar.

No puedo responderles directamente, pero muchas gracias a **Noir, Nozomi** y **Elanie** por sus reviews. Que tengan buen día, nos vemos la próxima semana!


	3. La Ladrona Amatista

**3\. La Ladrona Amatista.**

 **Prompt 3.-** _He had beautiful eyes. The kind you could get lost in._

* * *

Así que allí estaba de nuevo, en medio de la noche, agazapada entre un montón de tupidos arbustos que la mantenían al resguardo de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

No es que hubiera demasiadas miradas casi a la media noche, pero su no tan honrosa profesión exigía un estricto y perfecto sigilo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, como muchas otras veces, aguardando el momento exacto en que pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido.

Llevaba tiempo inactiva luego de aquella infructuosa misión en la que casi pierde a uno de sus mejores colegas, cosa de varios meses, pero no los suficientes para hacerla olvidar el dulce regusto de la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

No podía evitarlo, eran "gajes del oficio", como decía su madre, y ser una ladrona profesional conllevaba muchos de ellos.

Su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji, aunque la gente del mundillo, la sociedad y sobre todo la policía, la conocieran por el apodo de Amatista (un mote que le había dado su abuelo debido a sus exóticos ojos). Tenía apenas 24 años, y pese a su juventud contaba ya con la reputación de ser la ladrona más escurridiza de todo Tokio.

Mentiría si dijera que odiaba su trabajo, pues era más bien lo contrario.

Y es que al final no había conocido otra cosa. Mientras algunos nacían en familias de doctores, otros en familias de abogados, Tomoyo Daidouji había nacido en una familia de ladrones.

— _No olvides que tienes cinco minutos para ingresar antes de que los guardias nocturnos lleguen_ —escuchó una voz masculina hablar en su oído a través de un discreto intercomunicador. Era su ingeniero en sistemas, un habilidoso hacker de 22 años que se encargaba de infiltrarse en los sistemas de seguridad de los lugares que ella atracaba—. _Desactivaré las cámaras por otros cinco para que vayas por el botín. Ni un minuto más, Amatista._

Ella rodó los ojos, limitándose a hacer un sonido con la garganta a forma de entendimiento. Ese muchacho era menor que ella, pero se comportaba como el hermano mayor de todo el equipo. Si le preguntaban, era un poco fastidioso en ocasiones.

Se dedicó a observar una última vez la fachada de la casona a la que entraría.

Era el lujo arquitectónico occidental en todo su esplendor, con aquellas molduras exageradas, los adornos delicados y los colores suaves.

A Tomoyo no le extrañó. Los habitantes eran extranjeros después de todo.

— _Es la hora, Amatista_ —dijo la voz del intercomunicador—. _Entras en tres... dos... uno... ¡ahora!_

La chica se movió con audacia por entre los arbustos que cercaban toda la residencia hasta llegar a uno de los costados. El pequeño balcón del segundo piso y que daba directo a uno de los muchos estudios, sería su entrada y su salida.

Había sido la ruta más viable, pues era justo ese balcón el único que no contaba con una guardia fija durante la noche. Los muy idiotas esperaban que hiciera su aparición por la entrada trasera, donde casi había acampado un batallón de guardias armados hasta los dientes.

La entrada principal era otra historia. No la consideraban tan estúpida como para hacer su atraco por esa vía, por lo que habían dispuesto una cantidad mucho menor de guardias, que, además, hacían un relevo justo en ese instante, a las doce en punto de la noche.

Eran apenas cinco minutos en los que el frente de la casa quedaba vulnerable, eran apenas cinco minutos los que ella tenía para salir de los arbustos y cruzar un tramo de jardín hasta llegar al enorme árbol que estaba en una de las esquinas de la casa y que sus largas ramas conectaban con el balcón en cuestión.

No habría sido un problema, pues las ramas permanecían en ese punto ciego que era el costado de la casa; la dificultad la presentaba el tronco del árbol, que había crecido torcido y la base se encontraba parte en el frente, parte en el costado.

De ahí que tuviera que valerse de esos importantes cinco minutos en donde los guardias desaparecían.

Trepar la base del árbol la dejaba totalmente expuesta.

— _Te quedan tres minutos_ —dijo su colega por el intercomunicador en el momento mismo en que comenzaba a trepar el árbol.

Tenía que subir todo un piso por un árbol viejo que crujía escandalosamente cada vez que ella hacía un movimiento demasiado brusco.

Que no hubiera ojos que la miraran, no significaba que no hubiera oídos que la escucharan.

— _Dos minutos._

Puso más empeño en la subida, diciéndose internamente que cuando acabara con aquella misión, hablaría seriamente con su colega acerca de la presión laboral.

— _Un minuto._

Tomoyo brincó el cerquillo del balcón en el momento justo en que unas voces gruesas se escuchaban en la planta baja.

Era la guardia nocturna y ella no necesitó la voz del intercomunicador para confirmarlo.

Sonrió satisfecha. La primera parte estaba hecha.

Se acercó a las puertas de cristal y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al ver el tipo de perilla que la custodiaba.

Si existía algo muy gracioso de los ricos, era que dejaban toda su seguridad en manos de los matones que contrataban y obviaban hechos tan sencillos y básicos como lo era una buena cerradura.

Bastó quitarse un pasador de su apretada cola de caballo, unos cuantos movimientos precisos, y pronto un suave _clic_ se dejó escuchar.

—Estoy dentro —dijo en un susurro mientras se deslizaba a paso sigiloso entre los muebles victorianos que adornaban el ostentoso lugar.

Arrugó la nariz. Le gustaba la cultura occidental, pero su opulencia la abrumaba y...

Se detuvoapenas un segundo a contemplar en penumbras un gran cuadro pintado al óleo, colgado encima de una enorme chimenea. Era un retrato altanero del señor de la casa, uno que captaba a la perfección la mezquindad de su gesto y la soberbia de su porte.

Tomoyo lo conocía en persona. Era un extranjero que había llegado con su familia haría cosa de unos dos años. Había montado un negocio de bienes raíces y había hecho ventas a bajo costo. Al cabo de unos meses, las ventas habían resultado ser fraudes, dejando a un par de familias en la calle y a él con los bolsillos lo suficientemente llenos como para construirse semejante mansión.

Resultaba que la opulencia de la cultura occidental no la abrumaba, lo que la abrumaba era el descaro con el que aquel hombre podía tener todos aquellos lujos a costa del dinero de otros.

El hombre había quedado impune, pues nunca se había conseguido reunir la evidencia suficiente en su contra. Así, se paseaba como si nada por las calles y asistía a las reuniones de la más alta sociedad, pavoneándose.

— _Date prisa, Amatista, no tienes mucho tiempo_ —la voz de su colega la trajo a la realidad, apresurándose a salir del estudio y a internarse en los laberinticos y solitarios pasillos de la casona.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una ladrona, desde luego, pero no le robaba a cualquiera.

La famosa Ladrona Amatista se encargaba de hacer atracos única y exclusivamente a otros ladrones de cuello blanco, a aquellos que por su estatus o por sus influencias, conseguían librar la ley de manera impávida.

Su abuelo solía bromear con ella, diciéndole que era una especie de justiciera de bajo perfil.

Ella solo rodaba los ojos y lo ignoraba.

No estaba de acuerdo, no era _así_ de buena.

Los robos casi siempre eran de joyas, de objetos de suma valía o de efectivo (los millonarios tenían una extraña tendencia a tener grandes sumas de dinero en efectivo en sus casas).

La situación era que, después de hacerse con el motín y de repartirlo entre ella y su equipo, destinaba una pequeña parte a las víctimas del delito de cuello blanco. Pero siempre era la ínfima parte.

Por eso es que ella no era una justiciera, ni una suerte de Robin Hood moderna, como le decía su madre.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una ladrona, y estaba orgullosa de serlo.

Luego de dar varias vueltas entre los pasillos, llegó a la puerta que buscaba, una de madera tallada, bastante grande.

Era la salita donde resguardaban el collar de diamantes que era su objetivo esa noche.

Tenía que agradecer la reticencia del hombre a tener guardias dentro de la casa, eso tan solo le había facilitado el trabajo.

Abrió el picaporte de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho con la puerta del balcón, y entró sin más.

Ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, el collar que era la posesión más preciada de aquel ladrón de cuello blanco.

Estaba en una vitrina al fondo de la habitación, sobre un soporte de terciopelo negro que solo realzaba su delicadeza. Tomoyo no era una gran partidaria de las joyas ostentosas, pero mentiría si dijera que aquella no era una belleza.

Caminó despacio hacia la vitrina, con la seguridad de quien sabe que todas las alarmas y cámaras están desactivadas. Lo contempló apenas un segundo antes de abrir con presteza el cristal y sin dudar, lo tomó entre sus delgadas manos enguantadas.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz del intercomunicador murmurando un _"te quedan tres minutos"_ , antes de que el aparatejo saliera disparado de su oído, consecuencia del brusco movimiento evasivo que, por fortuna, solo había alcanzado a rozar su brazo.

Ahora tenía una herida de bala menor, pero que sangraba escandalosamente y escocía como el demonio.

Tomoyo se sintió fuera de forma por un momento.

—Esa fue una advertencia. A no ser que dejes ese collar en su sitio, la próxima vez no fallaré.

Una voz profunda y masculina se dejó escuchar de entre las sombras, revelando al cabo de un momento a la figura del hombre que la poseía.

Llevaba una gabardina café que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, el cabello negro prolijamente peinado y la mano derecha sostenía con firmeza la pistola con silenciador que acababa de herirla.

Tomoyo sonrió complacida. Este hombre era todo un personaje que la ponía en alerta tanto como la hacía sentir interesada, pues con su aspecto, sus modos, y su forma de llevar a cabo las cosas, siempre la hacía sentirse dentro de un extraño _film noir._

—Detective Hiragizawa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Observó con complacencia la manera en que el hombre frunció el ceño. Siempre lo hacía cada que ella dejaba escapar su apellido de esa forma aterciopelada, casi sensual.

Eriol Hiragizawa, se llamaba. Según la investigación que había realizado con su equipo, tenía 29 años, era el mejor en el departamento de policías y era el detective a cargo del caso de la Ladrona Amatista desde hacía algunos meses.

Había sido todo un deleite encontrarse con él durante su penúltima misión, una antes de aquel fiasco que la había dejado inactiva.

¡Y es que el hombre era digno de ver! Hacía mucho tiempo que Tomoyo no se encontraba frente a alguien que la atrajera de aquella manera, no solo era su atractivo físico, si no ese poderío que emanaba desde cada poro de su piel y que a ella la hacía vibrar internamente.

Además, el detective siempre le ponía el trabajo difícil, no como los inútiles que habían estado anteriormente.

Había sido Hiragizawa quien estuvo a punto de capturarla la última vez, después de todo. Tomoyo había conseguido escaparse a duras penas.

En definitiva, Eriol Hiragizawa representaba un reto en todos los sentidos.

—No lo diré de nuevo —dijo el inglés sacándola de sus pensamientos y sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma—. Regresa el collar.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, alargando preciados segundos que solo ponían en riesgo la misión, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba. Eriol Hiragizawa la había dejado fuera del juego dos largos meses y era su turno de vengarse.

Abrió los ojos y alzó las manos con derrota, ondeando el collar con descuido, casi como si fuera la bandera de la rendición.

—Usted gana detective, no puedo luchar contra un arma de fuego —dijo falsamente apesadumbrada.

Claro que Hiragizawa no era ningún crédulo, pues entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha y cauteloso, sin dejar de blandir el arma, caminó paso a paso hacia ella.

 _Un poco más... solo un poco más._

Al final, todos los policías tenían la misma formación, y tal como Tomoyo esperaba, fue cosa de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que Eriol bajara la guardia.

Aunque tenía que concederle que era rápido, pues en un parpadear había guardado la pistola, le había arrebatado el collar y ya se disponía a someterla con unas esposas que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos.

Claro que ella era mucho más rápida.

Había bastado un ágil movimiento para invertir los papeles y tal era el asombro del detective, que apenas si había puesto resistencia cuando Tomoyo lo había dejado esposado a uno de los muebles cercanos.

—Debo darle crédito, detective —dijo Tomoyo mientras pasaba una de sus manos dentro de la gabardina, por la cadera del hombre, y sin titubeos le arrebataba el arma. Fue consciente de la manera en que Eriol se tensó ante su contacto—. Casi me atrapa de nuevo... casi.

Él no respondió nada, a lo que ella se dio el lujo de observarlo atentamente, pues seguramente no volvería a tenerlo así de cerca. No le preocupaba ser reconocida, pues el antifaz negro que llevaba, el maquillaje y el peinado la hacían irreconocible.

Se tomó un tiempo que no tenía, se dio el lujo de sentir su respiración entrecortada, seguramente producto del enojo que lo carcomía por dentro. Apreció sus cejas pobladas y su nariz recta, su fuerte mandíbula y sus ojos... ¡que ojos!

Tomoyo no los había notado del todo, pues en las ocasiones que lo había visto siempre había sido de lejos, sin mencionar que aquellas gafas cuadradas (y que le daban ese aspecto de intelectual) solían cubrirlos parcialmente.

Resultaba una grata sorpresa darse cuenta que el detective Hiragizawa _tenía unos ojos hermosos, del tipo en el que podrías perderte._

Eran de un profundo y basto azul hipnótico, tan misteriosos y elocuentes que acababan de erizarle la piel por completo.

Y ya fuera por eso, o por el hecho de que muy en su interior seguía resentida por la última misión fallida, fue que Tomoyo decidió que su venganza no terminaría solo en dejarlo en ridículo al verse tan ingenuamente engañado.

Acababa de tener una idea.

—Si no le molesta, me llevaré esto —dijo triunfante mientras le arrebataba el collar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te queda? —preguntó él burlón. Era de admirar que aun cuando se sabía derrotado, el hombre no perdía la altanería—. Me tomé la libertad de llamar al cuerpo de policía en el instante en que ingenuamente desactivaste las alarmas. ¿En serio creíste que no lo notaría? Ellos deben estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tomoyo sonrió, verdaderamente asombrada. Así que todo había sido una treta, él la había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

 _Ya decía yo que estaba resultando demasiado fácil_ , se dijo a sí misma.

—Bueno, detective, una vez más no me lo pone nada sencillo, pero estimo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para cobrarme el desaire de la última vez.

Y dicho esto, Tomoyo no esperó a que el inglés le diera una respuesta, simplemente se lanzó contra él en un beso enfebrecido.

Un beso que al principio le supo a rechazo, pero que en el momento mismo en que ella estaba a punto de separarse, lo sintió correspondido de una manera igual de apasionada.

Eriol Hiragizawa tenía los labios delgados, sabía a café y a un regusto de tabaco.

Y besaba condenadamente bien.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y un revuelo se escuchó en la planta baja y dentro de la casa. A lo lejos, las sirenas de las patrullas de policía ya venían haciendo un escándalo por la colonia.

Tomoyo se separó de él con una sonrisa altanera y con una molesta sensación de desilusión.

—Es momento de irme, detective Hiragizawa —hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras retrocedía—. Nos veremos después.

Y con un guiño coqueto, echó a correr como desquiciada por los pasillos de la mansión, que iban encendiendo los focos de uno en uno, dejándola sin opciones y con todas las de perder.

Claro que no la llamaban la ladrona más escurridiza de Tokio por nada.

Con unos movimientos agiles y precisos y uno que otro uso del arma que llevaba en mano (siempre en lugares inofensivos, pues, aunque era una ladrona, Tomoyo no era una asesina), consiguió salir de la mansión justo por el mismo balcón por el que entró, internarse de nuevo en los arbustos y llegar a la camioneta que ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta y un pie en el acelerador, listos para desaparecer en el instante en que ella estuviera adentro.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que paso!? —fue la pregunta histérica y apresurada de su colega apenas estuvieron un poco alejados del área del crimen. Tendrían que conducir por lo menos una hora más sin rumbo fijo, solo para asegurarse no haber sido seguidos y poder llegar tranquilamente al punto de reunión—. ¡Un minuto estaba todo bajo control y al siguiente ya no tenía comunicación y los malditos policías estaban entrando a la casa! ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Habíamos dejado claro que eran solo cinco minutos!

—Déjala que respire, Ryuu —dijo la voz de Satoru desde el volante de la camioneta. Era un tipo corpulento de 29 años que era todo tranquilidad y carisma. Era un experto conduciendo y sacándolos de las persecuciones más críticas—. Además, está herida.

Ryuu suspiró mientras tomaba su brazo sin preguntar y comenzaba a analizar la herida en el brazo que seguía escociéndole. Se había abierto un poco más debido al esfuerzo de bajar del árbol.

—No creí que ese bastardo fuera a llamar a Hiragizawa —murmuró con molestia, al tiempo en que comenzaba a limpiar la herida con los instrumentos que había sacado del botiquín que siempre llevaban en la camioneta—. Uno creería que con las decenas de gorilas en las puertas, iba a ser suficiente.

—No es la gran cosa, Ryuu. Un par de puntadas y estará como nuevo —lo tranquilizó Tomoyo. El chico era un histérico de primera, pero se preocupaba honestamente—. Además...

Su pequeño equipo le dirigió una sonrisa enorme en el momento en que ella, victoriosa, alzaba el collar de diamantes en su mano derecha.

— ¡Es nuestro!

* * *

 **2.**

 _La Ladrona Amatista vuelve a hacer de las suyas._

Lanzó el periódico con fuerza encima de la mesa de aquella cafetería, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y cerraba las manos en puños.

Ese era el maldito y sensacionalista encabezado de los diarios de la mañana. Todos explicaban con detalle cómo es que la ladrona que había desaparecido por dos meses, ahora estaba de vuelta, y ¡vaya vuelta! Pues había asegurado su regreso de una manera bastante espectacular, hurtando nada más y nada menos, que el collar de diamantes de la esposa del vendedor de bienes raíces más reputado de la ciudad.

La estúpida joya estaba valuada en millones.

—Recuérdame de nuevo —escuchó una voz fastidiada frente a él—, ¿Por qué caminamos ocho cuadras para venir a almorzar si tenemos un restaurante bastante decente frente a la oficina?

Eriol Hiragizawa se tomó su tiempo para responderle a Li Shaoran, un chino bastante huraño y su compañero.

—Me gusta la comida, y el café es el mejor de todo el centro.

Y casi como para reafirmar sus palabras, dio un largo trago a su café negro.

Li puso los ojos en blanco mientras descansaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Claro, y la bonita camarera (la misma que pides que nos atienda todos los días) no tiene nada que ver.

Eriol hizo caso omiso a los berrinches de su amigo y por el contrario, centro su mirada en la puerta blanca detrás de la barra, esa que se iba abriendo y dejaba a la vista a una encantadora muchacha con una bandeja en las manos.

De repente, sus labios empezaron a cosquillear.

La chica era exquisita, con un cuerpo delgado y delicado, una piel nívea y un cabello negro largo y espeso, siempre recogido con pasadores.

Era el espectáculo de la mañana, verla caminar grácilmente hacia su mesa con esa sonrisa de muñeca que tenía.

—Disculpen la tardanza —fueron sus palabras en el momento en que estuvo frente a ellos. Depositó un plato de huevos con tocino frente a Li, y frente a él un esponjoso omelette—. Si se les ofrece algo más, háganmelo saber. Buen provecho.

A punto estaba de irse, cuando la grande mano de Eriol salió disparada y sostuvo su muñeca, haciéndola girar de nuevo. El brillo del sol que entraba por los ventanales arrebató un reflejo de la plaquita que llevaba al pecho y rezaba su nombre: _Tomoyo D._

Li enarcó una ceja, curioso. Sabía que al inglés le gustaba esa chica (por más que lo negara), pero generalmente se limitaba a pedirle la comida, observarla de lejos, y dejarle buenas propinas. Aquella interacción era algo nuevo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —preguntó entonces, pero había algo en su tono que más que genuino interés, parecía de dobles intenciones.

Tanto la chica como Li dirigieron sus miradas hacia el brazo de ésta, ahí donde había un trozo de gasa cubriendo lo que seguramente era una herida.

Ella no contesto de inmediato. Educadamente se zafó del agarre de Eriol y volvió a darles una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ha sido un accidente. Ayudaba a acomodar los cuchillos en los estantes altos y sin querer uno me ha caído encima.

Eriol asintió, dándole una mirada intensa.

—¿Fue _profunda_?

La chica negó.

—Lo _esquivé_ bastante bien. Soy _ágil_ para esas cosas.

—Deberías tener cuidado, _Tomoyo_... la próxima vez podría _herirte_ en serio.

—Confío en salir bien librada las próximas veces —dijo ella finalmente. No obstante, había algo en su sonrisa que había cambiado, se veía igual de astuta que la mirada del inglés—. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que seguir atendiendo las mesas.

Y sin más ella se alejó y el acostumbrado ruido de la cafetería llenó el silencio.

Eriol comenzó a comer su omelette.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Li alzando una ceja y demandando una explicación.

—¿Qué fue qué?

—¡Lo que acaba de pasar! ¿Es una especie de lenguaje clave para coquetear o algo así?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Eriol continuó su comida aun a pesar de los interrogantes y posteriores berrinches de su amigo. Dejó el pago en la mesa como todas las mañanas además de una cuantiosa propina.

Aun cuando sabía que ella no la necesitaba.

Había sucedido hacía varios meses, y casi por casualidad.

Encontró la cafetería en uno de sus rondines en solitario y casi pasaba de largo, de no haber sido por el feroz gruñido de su estómago que le recordaba que no había ingerido un solo alimento y ya pasaba de medio día.

No había nada de diferente, era la típica cafetería con sus típicos platillos (aunque el café realmente era bueno), y la cosa hubiera quedado ahí, de no haber sido por la peculiar camarera que había ido a tomar su orden.

Todavía recordaba el tono aterciopelado con el que le había hablado, uno que le había hecho girar la cabeza con tal brusquedad que estaba seguro que su cuello lo resentiría en algunas horas.

Y es que la cosa era que... ¡Era la misma voz que le había hablado apenas unos dos días atrás! La misma voz encantadora y con un dejo de sensualidad que había escuchado de la famosa Ladrona Amatista, el caso del que ahora estaba al mando.

Claro que podría estarse equivocando, pensó en aquel momento, las voces eran fáciles de confundir. Pero en el momento en que alzó la vista para ver sus ojos y se dio de lleno con aquellas orbes amatistas, tan exóticas como encantadoras, no le quedó duda.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

Y la chica parecía estar igual de estupefacta que él.

Pero al final, no era como si Eriol poseyera una evidencia contundente con la que pudiera acusar a la camarera Tomoyo de ser la Ladrona Amatista, aun no la tenía a la fecha incluso, por lo que no había tenido más opción que aquella, asistir todos los días religiosamente a pedir el mismo desayuno, la misma taza de café y ser atendido por la misma camarera.

Cosa de mantenerla vigilada, se dijo al principio, pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo había desarrollado una especie de atracción por Tomoyo que se estaba volviendo difícil de controlar.

¡La chica era un encanto!

Sin mencionar que le entraba una genuina curiosidad el abismal contraste que había con ella y con la ladrona. Era casi como si fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Pero por supuesto que no lo eran, y eso lo había reafirmado una noche anterior, cuando ella con una tenacidad y un atrevimiento que no se esperaba, le había robado un beso. Un beso que había correspondido y que odiaba admitir, le había gustado demasiado.

Y no lo había reafirmado por el beso en sí mismo, si no por el hecho de haberla tenido tan cerca. Había sido capaz de ver de nuevo esos llamativos e inconfundibles ojos.

Eriol sonrió mientras salía de la cafetería y echaba un último vistazo a su interior.

Ahí estaba ella regresándole la mirada, con la misma expresión pícara de la noche anterior y mordiéndose el labio provocativamente.

Él amplió su sonrisa y Tomoyo volvió a guiñarle el ojo antes de que giraran en la esquina.

Después de todo, pensó el inglés, el caso de la Ladrona Amatista estaba resultando más interesante de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Y es que yo simplemente no puedo dejar a esta pareja. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llegaba la inspiración de manera tan fluida como hoy y me he sentado un buen par de horas a escribir este one-shot que he querido compartir con ustedes. Inicialmente iba a ser una viñeta corta, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya tenía un one-shot bastante extenso, pero que aun así me he negado a publicarlo separado del proyecto. Sé que la situación en la que he puesto a los personajes es algo extraña, pero me gustó mucho el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.

Tengo la esperanza de pasar por aquí más seguido, pues no puedo negar que extraño bastante escribir. En fin, apreciaré mucho sus opiniones y ojala que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado. Un saludo a todos!


	4. Sentimientos

**4\. Sentimientos.**

 **Prompt 4.-** — _She´s my best friend. That hasn't changed._

— _It's clear your feelings for her has._

* * *

El tintineo de las copas hizo un suave eco por la habitación antes de que todo el mundo rompiera en emotivas felicitaciones hacia la pareja que acababa de comprometerse.

Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido dar por fin el siguiente paso. En menos de un año, serían marido y mujer.

Tomoyo colocó delicadamente la copa sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie, alisar una arruga invisible en su corto vestido de noche y caminar hacia la feliz pareja.

Felicitó primero al heredero Li, quien aun en contra de todas sus parcas y reservadas costumbres, le dio un fuerte abrazo y discretamente le susurró un agradecimiento, pues igual a como cuando fueran niños, ella había fungido de fiel cómplice en la preparación de todo el emotivo evento.

Luego, fue momento de encontrarse frente a frente con _ella_.

Como otras tantas veces, los ojos verdes de Sakura resplandecían. Bañados de lágrimas, proyectaban esa inocencia que ni siquiera el tiempo y las experiencias vividas habían conseguido borrar.

Sus labios pintados del más claro rosa dibujaban una tierna sonrisa. Era ese tipo de gesto que en otros tiempos, en otros años, habría provocado en Tomoyo un sonrojo y un sobresalto en el corazón.

Y cuando la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos, estrujándola con fuerza, casi como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, Tomoyo no se sorprendió al no sentir la febril emoción de antaño, los nervios a flor de piel, ni el anhelo sofocante de que aquel instante durara una eternidad.

En su interior solo conseguía albergar un profundo cariño sosegado y una innata felicidad por el hecho de que su amiga realizaría su vida con alguien más.

No estaba sorprendida, ciertamente, pues aquel acontecimiento había venido presentándose desde hacía algunos años. Sin embargo, aun quiso preguntarse el momento exacto en que la adoración por Sakura se había desvanecido, a qué hora el amor que profesaba por ella había mutado en uno diferente.

Tomoyo quiso preguntarse demasiadas cosas justo ahí, envuelta en los brazos menudos de Sakura, pero claro, no era la única que deseaba abrazar a la futura novia.

Le susurró los mejores y más buenos deseos provenientes de lo más profundo de su alma, antes de separarla delicadamente y sonreír, divertida, ante la expresión confusa en el rostro de la castaña.

Y es que seguramente ella también había sentido que aquel abrazo no había sido como los otros. Era diferente en muchas formas que ni siquiera la propia Tomoyo era capaz de explicar.

Se alejó tranquila de la algarabía de todos los invitados, optando por la privacidad que le daba el pequeño balcón del salón.

La cena de compromiso se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón principal de la mansión Daidouji (ante la gran alegría de su madre), y lo que en un principio se perfilaba como una reunión enteramente familiar, pronto se había convertido en una gran fiesta llena de amigos cercanos y lejanos, parientes segundos, terceros y cuartos (provenientes de la basta familia Li) y uno que otro socio de su madre.

Había sido bastante divertido ver la mirada de horror y nerviosismo que compusieron sus amigos castaños cuando advirtieron la cantidad exagerada de asistentes.

Acostumbrada como estaba, a Tomoyo no le pareció tan diferente a aquellas fiestas que su madre ofrecía dos veces al año.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

La chica de ojos amatista giró solo para encontrarse con la alta figura de Eriol Hiragizawa en el umbral del balcón.

Llevaba una expresión seria y una copa de vino en cada mano. No esperó su respuesta, si no que en tres largos pasos ya lo tenía a un lado, ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Tomoyo la aceptó.

—Luces algo incomodo, Eriol —dijo con un retintín molesto y burlón.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada resentida. Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—No entiendo por qué ella está aquí.

—Bueno, Sakura le tiene bastante aprecio y han mantenido el contacto todos estos años. Era obvio que la invitaría.

Eriol rodó los ojos, sin responder. En su lugar se limitó a terminar de un trago su vino y ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, totalmente ajenos a la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la casona.

Su relación con Eriol Hiragizawa se había desarrollado de una manera... ¿cómo decirlo?

 _Accidental._

Recordaba claramente la multitud de veces en que había tenido que hacer de "chaperona" de su mejor amiga solo para que ésta fuera capaz de tener una cita decente con el joven Li, allá cuando todos presumían de unos 20 años recién cumplidos, principalmente debido a las exageradas condiciones del hermano mayor de Sakura, quien ridículamente les había prohibido salir juntos a menos que cada uno llevara a un chaperón.

De esa manera, se había visto involucrada con Eriol en un montón de escenarios románticos, y aun a pesar de la incomodidad de las primeras veces, la relación entre ambos había ido fluyendo de una manera bastante accidental, casi al descuido, lo suficiente para que ambos dejaran las formalidades de lado y pudieran llamarse realmente amigos.

De eso hacía ya seis años.

—¿Qué me dices tú? —preguntó Eriol luego de un rato, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo que le dejaba entrever un temor bien disfrazado. Casi como si creyera que ella se rompería en cualquier momento —. Todo este circo es demasiado, incluso para ti. Me preocupa que te lo estés tomando con tanta calma.

Tomoyo sonrío tranquila, pareciéndole muy tierna la preocupación de Eriol, pero creyéndola innecesaria.

Pero no podía culparlo. Al final, había sido precisamente a ese hombre a quien, entre lágrimas desconsoladas, le revelara los más íntimos sentimientos que solía albergar por su mejor amiga.

Había sido durante una noche de otoño hacía tres años, cuando la confesión de Sakura, esa narración de su tierna y excitante primera vez con Li Shaoran, la había dejado totalmente quebrada, desamparada, y con los pies firmemente postrados en el umbral del departamento de Eriol.

Ella solo lo había soltado apenas le abrió la puerta. Así, sin tacto, sin pudor, de la forma más cruda en que un sentimiento tan hermoso y tan inútil podía ser dicho.

Y Eriol había tenido la delicadeza de consolarla sin hacer una sola pregunta, porque al final no eran necesarias. El chico lo había sabido desde aquellos tiempos en que solo eran unos niños. Al igual que ella, su aguda percepción le dejaba entrever cosas que los demás solían pasar por alto.

—En otro tiempo esto me habría destrozado, pero hoy solo me siento muy feliz por Sakura —fue la sincera respuesta de Tomoyo, aun a pesar de la mirada desconfiada del inglés—. Acepté que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos de la misma manera y que debía comenzar a ver por mí misma, seguir con mi vida.

Eriol la observó directamente por primera vez en todo ese rato y quedó gratamente sorprendido al darse cuenta de la expresión serena pero firme, de la muchacha.

Había estado temiendo esa noche desde que había llegado la invitación al correo de su departamento.

Le preocupaba ver a Tomoyo de nuevo con aquella expresión destrozada, inconsolable. Y es que en aquel entonces le había parecido tan desgarrador y tan injusto que alguien como ella, capaz de un amor extremadamente puro y entregado, tuviera que sufrir de esa manera.

—¿Estás diciéndome que saldrás de su vida? Eso destrozaría a Sakura.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

— _Ella es mi mejor amiga. Eso no ha cambiado._

— _Está claro que tus sentimientos por ella lo han hecho._

El silencio que le siguió a aquella aseveración fue imposible de romper, pues lo cierto es que Eriol había dado justo en el clavo.

Los sentimientos de Tomoyo Daidouji hacia Sakura Kinomoto habían cambiado, y aun cuando la amatista no sabía cuándo, sí sabía perfectamente a causa de quién.

Ni siquiera ella, que era buena anticipando las cosas, hubiera sido capaz de prever aquello.

Sucedió meses después de la confesión de Sakura, cuando ella era un alma en pena que deambulaba de aquí para allá con una sonrisa hueca y los brillantes ojos apagados.

Eriol había sido bastante considerado al no hacer preguntas en el justo momento de su quiebre, pero perceptivo y entrometido como era, no le había dado tregua demasiado tiempo.

Tomoyo recordaba claramente la noche en que en medio del cumpleaños número 23 de Rika Sasaki, él le había soltado un comentario bastante contundente: _Eres como una muñeca vacía, Tomoyo Daidouji_.

Ambos, ya inducidos en la embriaguez de un alcohol demasiado fuerte, se habían enzarzado en una discusión bastante diplomática. Fue ahí donde Tomoyo descubrió un hecho curioso.

Eriol Hiragizawa había vuelto a Japón en un intento de escapar de un mal de amores.

Resultaba que la reencarnación del poderoso Mago Clow no estaba exenta de sufrir decepciones amorosas, y cuando ambos se percataron de la situación del otro, no pudo si no causarles una tremenda gracia, pues realmente era una gran ironía.

Así, aquella fiesta de cumpleaños había terminado con ambos en el departamento del inglés, con Eriol echando fuera a unos confundidos Spinel y Ruby Moon, y con decenas de besos arrebatados y caricias demandantes.

No habían pasado de ahí, pues en algún momento de la noche Eriol había soltado entre susurros el nombre de cierta mujer pelirroja, la misma que fuera su maestra de matemáticas cuando niños y que lo había dejado por otro hombre.

La misma que en esos momentos se paseaba despampanante por el salón de la familia Daidouji, del brazo de aquel hombre desconocido que ahora era su esposo y con un notorio embarazo que anunciaba estar en su etapa final.

Era hilarante para Tomoyo que fuera Eriol el preocupado por su bienestar, cuando él mismo seguramente tampoco la estaba pasando bien.

Sin embargo, rememorando la noche en que había compartido tal intimidad con Hiragizawa, Tomoyo ahora podía esclarecer que el cambio comenzó en ese momento. Eriol había resultado ser la distracción perfecta para que ella poco a poco dejara de lado sus sentimientos por Sakura. Con sus sonrisas fáciles, sus platicas interesantes y esos besos fugaces que le robaba de cuando en cuando, había conseguido desvanecer la devoción que profesaba hacia la castaña.

Pero al final no seguían siendo más que amigos, unos que se habían encontrado en el momento oportuno.

Y así estaba bien.

—¡Aquí están!

Ambos voltearon a la puerta del balcón, viendo a una apresurada Nakuru que ya les fruncía el ceño.

—Sakura y Li han estado buscándolos. Ya han comenzado con las fotos, dejen de estar tonteando.

Y sin esperarlos siquiera, volvió a desaparecer.

Eriol rodó los ojos y Tomoyo soltó una risa divertida.

—Ella simplemente no cambia —murmuró el inglés para sí mismo.

Acto seguido le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente y le regaló una mirada intensa, casi suplicante.

—No vas a dejarme solo allá fuera, ¿cierto?

Tomoyo no dudó en aceptar la cercanía.

—Solo si tú tampoco lo haces.

El inglés le sonrió cálidamente antes de bajar el rostro y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios, mismo que la dejó descolocada por un segundo antes de que consiguiera esbozar la misma sonrisa serena de siempre.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso o cualquiera podría pensar que tenemos algo —dijo Tomoyo en un falso reproche, a lo que Eriol solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guiarla dentro del salón.

—¿Quién sabe, Tomoyo? Tal vez después de tanto tiempo sí que tenemos algo —le respondió misteriosamente, guiñándole el ojo y dejando la duda pululando por el aire.

Negó con la cabeza, decidiendo pasarlo por alto esta vez.

 _Ya habrá tiempo_ , se dijo Tomoyo a sí misma mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Eriol y juntos volvían a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Cuando me encontré con esta premisa, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue a una Tomoyo diciéndole adiós por fin a su amor por cierta castaña. He aquí el resultado de dicha idea con Eriol siendo su ayuda.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! Me dio bastante ilusión saber que todavía hay lectores de esta parejita por aquí, dado que he notado que el fandom ha estado un poco abandonado.

En fin, sin más paso a responder los reviews de las personas a las que no puedo responderles en privado. A todos muchas gracias de nuevo y espero volver la otra semana con una nueva historia. Saludos!

 **Nozomi:** _Me alegra bastante saber que te ha gustado la historia de la Ladrona Amatista. Definitivamente habrá una continuación, pues hasta yo me quedé con ganas de saber más del misterio. Espero traerles pronto una nueva entrega sobre esa trama. Cuídate, saludos!_

 **Kara:** _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la pareja! Aun cuando no son canon, lo cierto es que tienen tanta química que dan bastante para un montón de historias. Aquí mismo en FF hay unas joyas que vale la pena leer. Muchas gracias por empezar a leer otras de mis historias, ya me iras diciendo que te parecen. Cuídate, saludos!_


	5. Reencuentros

**5\. Reencuentros.**

 **Prompt 5.-** _—I want you today, tomorrow, next week, and for the rest of my life._

 **Advertencia:** La siguiente historia contiene referencia a contenido adulto explicito, favor de leerlo bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Entró a la habitación con prisa, la respiración agitada y el rostro nervioso y asustado, como de quien acababa de ver un fantasma. Apoyó la frente en la fría madera de la puerta y dejó que el aire se le escapara por los labios, en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón.

Había sido una muy mala idea eso de ir a la habitación de su mejor amiga a las dos de la mañana, ya lo presentía desde el momento en que, descalza y enfundada en su pijama celeste, un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, innegable aviso de que algo extraño sucedería, sus corazonadas nunca le fallaban.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentirlo, así como podía sentir también el incipiente calor que iba apoderándose de su cuerpo poco a poco y que nada tenía que ver con la noche de verano, que para el caso, era más bien fresca.

Oh, y la culpa, no podía despojarse de esa vergonzosa culpa de haber hecho algo incorrecto, algo insulso. En esos momentos se creía el peor ser del planeta.

Pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar ella siquiera la imagen con la que se toparía en la habitación de Sakura? Se la había pasado gran parte de la noche dibujando el diseño de un nuevo vestido, uno maravilloso, que cuando terminó los bocetos fue imposible esperar hasta que amaneciera. Necesitaba urgentemente mostrárselo a Sakura, sin importar que fuera plena madrugada.

Claro que ni en sus más remotos pensamientos hubiera llegado a suponer que su amiga no dormía sola, sino que estaba acompañada… ¡y de qué forma!

Sacudió el rostro y cerró los ojos mientras, aun en contra de su voluntad, la imagen de hace unos momentos se reconstruía poco a poco en su mente.

Un par de respiraciones acompasadas, una enredadera de brazos y piernas, espaldas desnudas, al descubierto, y unas sábanas color crema que a duras penas cubrían lo necesario pero que no ocultaban ni siquiera un poco el hecho acontecido.

Ahogó un gemido lastimero. Nunca había sido su intención invadir la intimidad de Sakura y Li.

Y aun a pesar de que no era ningún secreto (con tantos años de relación lo raro sería que ese par no hubiera dado "el siguiente paso"), todavía seguía siendo demasiado sorprendente y un poco chocante el ver a sus dos amigos en aquellas condiciones.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, permitiendo que un par de minutos transcurrieran antes de poner de nuevo sus nervios bajo control. Ella no era ninguna puritana tampoco, y pensándolo con la cabeza fría, hacer un escándalo de la situación era completamente absurdo, sobre todo desde que nadie se había dado por enterado.

Con aquella nueva resolución en mente, asintió para sí misma al tiempo en que una sonrisilla traviesa, de ánimos renovados, se dibujó en sus labios.

Dispuesta a volver a la cama con la mente mucho más tranquila, giró sobre sus talones; claro que a punto estuvo de irse de espaldas cuando vio la imagen que tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

Y es que por lo que recordaba, la habitación que le habían asignado en aquella bonita casa playera no contaba con semejante (y hermosa) vista al mar, ni con la cama de monstruosas proporciones, y definitivamente no incluía tampoco al hombre dormido encima de ella.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, reprendiéndose mentalmente por menudo paso en falso.

No solía ser una persona descuidada, pero en medio de la carrera por no ser descubierta y el asombro que le había causado ver a Sakura y a Li en semejante situación, no había sido capaz de recordar que su habitación no era esa, sino la que estaba justo en frente.

Quiso resoplar ante su situación; dos despistes en menos de media hora no era precisamente algo común en ella, aunque por supuesto, Tomoyo culpaba de su terrible estado de distracción al sujeto que en esos momentos se encontraba completamente inconsciente: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Verlo tan tranquilo en sueños le retorció el estómago de una forma totalmente desagradable.

Ahí estaba él ajeno a cualquier disturbio exterior, mientras que ella, con cinco días en aquella casa, apenas si había sido capaz de pegar los ojos durante un par de míseras horas diarias.

Verlo dormir de forma tan apacible, le traía además un montón de recuerdos que solía mantener bien encerrados en el fondo de su mente, allá donde no recibían nunca la luz del sol y que sin embargo, se habían empeñado en salir a la superficie durante el último tiempo, arruinando la tan preciada tranquilidad que le había costado demasiado esfuerzo conseguir.

Y la situación, como lo de Sakura y Li, seguramente no habría pasado de ser un pequeño secreto para ella misma, donde se recordaba como una intrusa que había irrumpido en dos habitaciones ajenas, pero movida ya fuera por los repentinos recuerdos que invadieron su mente o por la adrenalina que empezó a correr por sus venas sin que se diera cuenta, Tomoyo se atrevió a dar un primer pequeño paso en dirección a la figura de Hiragizawa, y luego otro y luego otro, siempre cautelosa, siempre con cuidado, dándose la oportunidad de retroceder en cualquier momento.

Pero no lo hizo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba postrada justo a un lado de la cama, observando con ojos grandes y brillantes el cuerpo dormido de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Entonces llegó a la resolución de que tenía tendencias masoquistas y que, en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el rostro sereno y vulnerable que adoptaba Eriol al dormir.

Solía ser una de las imágenes favoritas de Tomoyo. Recordaba con detalle aquellas mañanas en las que despertaba en su cama y se daba el lujo de observarlo durante unos minutos antes de marcharse.

Nada había sido correcto en aquel entonces, pero aun con dieciocho años sabía perfectamente bien en lo que se estaba metiendo y lo había aceptado de buena gana.

Claro que ahora las cosas habían cambiado totalmente y ella nada tenía que estar haciendo en aquella habitación, de nuevo no era correcto, así como tampoco era correcto alzar una de sus manos con la intención de apartar los mechones de cabello que cubrían la frente de Hiragizawa, manía que había tenido antaño y que él fingía molestarle.

Detuvo la mano en el aire y contuvo la respiración un momento mientras un torrente de preguntas asaltaba su ya de por sí atormentada mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y no solo se refería a por qué se encontraba en aquella habitación ajena, que ya de por sí planteaba un montón de preguntas más, sino que la cuestión más grande de todas era ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a ese viaje a la playa en primer lugar?

Habían sido suficientes el regreso de Hiragizawa a sus vidas dos meses atrás, una graduación universitaria y los ojos de cachorro de Sakura, para que pronto se viera a sí misma sentada en el asiento trasero de un auto alquilado, entre el sonriente rostro de su mejor amiga y la escandalosa algarabía de Nakuru Akizuki, quien se había colado, junto con Kero y Spinel, a aquel viaje que hacían bajo la patética excusa de celebrar su reciente graduación.

Creyó poder manejarlo, pero en el instante mismo en que pusiera un pie en aquella casa playera que había visitado muchas veces dos años atrás, supo de inmediato que había cometido un terrible error.

Esas paredes contenían tantos recuerdos como ella bocetos en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, la determinación de marcharse de ahí brillaba en su mirada amatista.

Giró dispuesta a irse, pero no contaba con el firme agarre que sintió en aquella mano que había dejado en el aire.

De repente, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido.

En un minuto estaba de pie y al otro, era tirada con fuerza a la mullida cama, mientras su cuerpo era apresado por el peso de otro y ambas manos eran sujetadas con fuerza encima de su cabeza.

De repente, tenía los brillantes ojos de Eriol Hiragizawa observándola con intensidad.

Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada, y después de un silencio que se sintió eterno, donde ninguno de los dos parecía predispuesto a decir nada, ella fue la que habló:

—Lamento haber entrado sin permiso —dijo con firmeza—. Me he equivocado de habitación.

Una vez que lo hubo dicho en voz alta, la amatista se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Parecía una mentira demasiado patética.

Eriol sonrió.

—Nunca necesitaste permiso para entrar a mi habitación —le respondió de forma socarrona, con la voz algo más grave producto del reciente sueño.

—Eso fue antes, Hiragizawa —murmuró ella, perdiendo algo de la firmeza inicial—. Siento haberte despertado, pero debo volver a mi cama. Déjame ir.

El inglés la observó un momento, como analizándola. Luego de un rato que a ella se le antojó interminable, soltó un suspiro, la intensidad de su mirada disminuyó considerablemente y su agarre dejó de ser tan apretado. No obstante, no dio ni un atisbo de moverse siquiera.

—¿A qué estamos jugando, Tomoyo? —preguntó con una seriedad que preocupaba.

Esta vez, no fue capaz de mantener la conexión de sus miradas.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo. No soy idiota y tu desde luego tampoco.

Fue el turno de Tomoyo de suspirar y darse el lujo de voltear el rostro. No le agradaba el hecho de que Eriol fuera capaz de ver el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella de pronto.

¡Claro que sabía de lo que hablaba! Era esa estúpida tensión que no la había dejado dormir tranquila todas esas noches.

Verlo de nuevo después de dos años, había sido todo un espectáculo y toda una sorpresa. Darse cuenta que la atracción entre ambos seguía intacta, lo había sido todavía más.

Había estado engañándose a sí misma creyendo que Eriol Hiragizawa era historia pasada.

Que equivocada estaba.

Y es que había bastado con verlo llegar tan fresco a la mesa de aquel restaurante que solía frecuentar con Sakura y Li algunos fines de semana para que todas sus creencias se vinieran abajo.

Recordaba vagamente las disculpas de Sakura, quien alegaba haber mantenido en secreto su regreso por el simple hecho de querer que fuera una sorpresa. En algún momento, la voz de su amiga se había convertido en un ligero sonido de fondo mientras ella solo podía observar aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto le había gustado en años pasados.

Era la misma sonrisa que él le dedicaba cada vez que le arrancaba la ropa y ella mostraba ese eterno pudor cuando se quedaba completamente desnuda, aun sin importar que no fuera la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que estaban juntos.

Pero de nuevo, aquello había sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando tenían tan solo dieciocho años y habían estado de acuerdo en involucrarse en una relación sin nombre, una relación secreta que había perdurado hasta sus veintes.

De vez en cuando aún se preguntaba cómo se las habían arreglado para esconderlo durante tanto tiempo.

Y de vuelta a la actualidad, Tomoyo podía decir sin reparos que aquella sofocante atracción no venía solamente de su parte. Lo notaba en la manera en que Eriol se la comía con los ojos cuando iban a la playa en grupo y ella usaba alguno de sus bañadores de dos piezas, o cuando sus miradas se sostenían más tiempo del debido, o cuando por accidente se quedaban solos y comenzaba a surgir entre ellos ese ambiente cargado y excitante.

Justo como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Claro que sabía de lo que Eriol estaba hablando, pero deliberadamente prefería ignorarlo.

Era algo que no alcanzaba comprender, pues al final, quien había dicho adiós hacía dos años había sido precisamente el hombre que en esos momentos continuaba encima de ella.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos con resolución y encararlo una vez más.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí, Eriol? —preguntó tranquila, notando la manera en que él abría los ojos con ligera sorpresa. Desde que hubiera regresado de Inglaterra, ella no lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre de pila. Hasta ahora.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no fueron necesarias las palabras para distinguir el cúmulo de emociones que desfilaban por el rostro del inglés.

Eriol Hiragizawa nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona que dejara sus emociones al descubierto de cualquiera, por lo que se volvía sumamente sorprendente presenciar el conflicto interno que parecía experimentar en esos momentos.

Tomoyo deseaba hacer tantas preguntas, pero vio en la turbación del hombre la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí. Además, no era como si tuvieran el mismo tipo de relación de antaño. Habían dejado de ser el confidente del otro hacía mucho tiempo.

Se incorporó un poco y con delicadeza colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de él. Fue apenas una ligera presión, pero Eriol no opuso resistencia alguna; se hizo a un lado y en menos de un minuto ella ya se encontraba fuera de la cama ajena y a dos pasos de la puerta.

Fue, sin embargo, el último llamado de Eriol lo que le impidió salir definitivamente de ahí.

—Lamento todo esto, Tomoyo —dijo suavemente—. En verdad espero que mi comportamiento no te haga pasar una mala noche.

Ella no giró de inmediato, sino que se quedó meditando apenas unos segundos. Al final, le debía también una disculpa por haber entrado a su habitación con tanta confianza.

Dio la vuelta para aclarar la situación, pero se encontró con que Eriol ya le daba la espalda y eso, irremediablemente, la hizo tener un déjà vu que casi le provocaba una lagrima.

Había sido precisamente esa la manera en que Eriol se había despedido la última noche que estuvieron juntos, dos años atrás.

Ahogó un suspiro cansado y optó por salir de ahí, justo como lo había hecho aquella vez.

Mientras salía y cerraba la puerta con cuidado, se dijo a sí misma, bastante convencida, que lo mejor para ambos era mantenerse completamente alejados del otro.

* * *

 **2.**

Una mordida particularmente fuerte entre la base del cuello y el inicio de su clavícula la hizo soltar un quejido que en otras circunstancias habría sido de dolor, pero que en esos momentos había sonado como un gemido ahogado.

En medio de la nébula de placer que la estaba llenando en esos momentos, un resquicio de consciencia volvió a su cerebro, burlándose totalmente de ella y haciéndole saber que era un total fraude.

Y habría seguido con esa línea de pensamiento, de no ser por una nueva mordida que la terminó distrayendo y arrancándole un nuevo gemido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

 _Eso dejará marca_ , pensó Tomoyo apenas durante un segundo antes de perderse de nuevo en las caricias de aquellas fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo. En un minuto estaban en sus piernas y al otro ya las sentía rosando sin pudor el pronunciado escote de la blusa que había decidido llevar aquella noche. El atuendo no era para nada su estilo. Era demasiado atrevido, demasiado indecoroso, pero en su fuero interno sabía que la falda ajustada de cuero negro y la blusa ligera de color plateado, habían cumplido con su objetivo: atraer las atenciones del hombre que seguía repartiendo besos y mordidas por todo su cuello.

Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una de _esas_ mujeres, pero en el momento en que lo había visto en la playa, coqueteando con un par de chicas extranjeras y descaradamente invitándolas a su última noche de discoteca, algo en su interior se había removido con furia.

 _Celos_ , le llamarían algunos.

Su única intención solo había sido pavonearse por aquella discoteca, bailar un rato con algún desconocido y mostrarse inalcanzable y tentadora.

¡Y vaya que lo había logrado! ¿Cómo, entonces, había caído en semejante situación? Ambos regresando temprano a la casa playera con patéticas excusas; ella alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y él demasiado preocupado por no dejarla sola durante la noche.

Suerte que tenían un par de amigos castaños demasiado despistados como para notar los ánimos por demás caldeados y las ganas tremendas que tenían de arrancarse la ropa.

Y es que todo se había salido de control en el momento en que Eriol la había arrebatado de las manos hoscas de aquel hombre desconocido con el que había estado bailando.

Se había pegado a su espalda completamente y aun cuando no podía verle el rostro, sí podía sentir la ira emanando de cada poro de su piel.

El pobre desconocido solo había atinado a alzar las manos en son de paz y murmurar algo como _"No sabía que era tu chica, amigo"_ , antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Decir que estaba molesta era poco.

Había intentado deshacerse del fuerte agarre, había intentado darle un pisotón con sus tacones sin éxito alguno, y cuando Eriol comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música, obligándola a hacerlo con él, no le quedó más opción que recordarle al par de rubias que había llevado como invitadas y que en esos momentos estaban acuchillándola con los ojos.

Él había soltado una risita burlona antes de preguntarle si estaba celosa, y sin darle tiempo a responder, había apretado el agarre en su cintura y se había acercado a su oído, susurrándole que lo estaba volviendo loco y que el par de chicas no podían preocuparle menos.

Aquello había detonado todo. Tomoyo Daidouji había sido presa de su propio juego y ni siquiera sabía cómo.

Lo sintió separarse de ella un poco, lo suficiente para alzar la cabeza y dirigirle una mirada del más crudo deseo. Llevaba el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada y los preciosos ojos color zafiro un par de tonos más oscuros, obnubilados por la excitación que ella sabía que sentía.

A Tomoyo siempre le había encantado la manera en que Eriol Hiragizawa parecía volverse más expresivo cuando estaba en su compañía. No era ninguna clase de azar, estaba al tanto que el enigmático hombre dejaba deliberadamente sus emociones expuestas cuando se encontraba con ella.

" _Eres la única que las entiende"_ , le habría dicho alguna vez hacía dos años mientras se hallaban en su propia cama, luego de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor de forma desenfrenada.

Aquellos habían sido buenos días, pensó Tomoyo mientras trataba de regular su respiración y le devolvía la mirada a su acompañante.

—¿A qué estamos jugando, Tomoyo? —formuló él la misma pregunta de la noche anterior. Llevaba en sus ojos la mirada cargada de deseo, pero al mismo tiempo, un tormento que le daba un aspecto asustado y que a ella le hizo recordar su propio pensamiento.

 _Mantenerse alejados el uno del otro._

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Le había costado antes, y le costaba ahora, más después de sentir de nuevo la delicia que eran sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Al final, la atracción que existía entre ambos siempre había sido difícil de controlar, aun cuando estaban juntos. Ahora, luego de no haberse visto en todo ese tiempo, el ambiente estaba tan cargado que le sorprendía que hubieran tardado tanto en ponerse las manos encima.

La amatista quiso replicar algo, quiso salir de la habitación de Eriol, la misma a la que habían ido a parar apenas hubieron llegado de la discoteca. Quiso tener el temple de seguir su raciocinio y no someterse a ella misma ni a él, a la misma vorágine de emociones intensas, pero dañinas, que siempre había representado la relación entre ambos.

Tomoyo quiso muchas cosas, pero solo siguió a lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos: _a él._

Y se lanzó a sus labios sin darle una respuesta articulada, y le devoró la boca como antes no lo había hecho; con furia, con entrega, con anhelo.

Él le siguió el paso a duras penas, aturdido como estaba, pero no fue sino hasta que ella lo guio a la cama y le arrancó los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba, que algo en su conciencia volvió a activarse y le permitió tomarla por las muñecas, impidiendo que lo despojara por completo de la prenda.

—Esto no está bien —dijo el inglés con una escaza seguridad que no convencía ni a él mismo.

—Nunca ha estado bien, Eriol —fue su respuesta obvia mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo empujaba con delicadeza hasta que quedó completamente recostado—. Y es precisamente por eso que nos gusta tanto.

Lo notó a punto de replicar algo otra vez, pero calló sus intenciones con un nuevo beso y justo después, le diría al oído las palabras que ella creía que quería escuchar:

—Descuida, las reglas son las mismas que antes.

Y aquello fue lo que terminó por romper el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Eriol.

No obstante, si Tomoyo hubiera observado con algo más de atención, si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en saciar sus propios deseos a costa de lo que fuera, habría notado la expresión de conflicto que terminó por esbozarse en el rostro del inglés, misma que duró apenas una fracción de segundo, pues en el momento en el que ella comenzara a mover las caderas sobre su notoria excitación, todo pensamiento, todo sentimiento que no fuera el del más puro deseo, se habría borrado por completo de las facciones masculinas.

Y pronto la cordura de la misma Tomoyo seguiría un camino parecido cuando sintiera las manos de Eriol colarse por debajo de su blusa y sin reverencia alguna, acariciara sus pechos por encima del sostén.

Si existía algo que siempre le había gustado de Eriol Hiragizawa como amante, era que el hombre sabía tomarse su tiempo. Sabía dar la cantidad oportuna de besos, de caricias. Sabía embriagarla y enloquecerla hasta tal punto que perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y todo aquello sin siquiera haberse quitado los pantalones.

Y además, era escurridizo; lo suficiente como para despojarla de la blusa y de invertir los papeles sin que apenas se diera cuenta, como en esos momentos, cuando ya se encontraba recostada en la cama, confundida, exhibiendo su sujetador de encaje negro y con él encima, contemplándola divertido.

—Tan controlador como siempre —murmuró Tomoyo en un tono irónico y ronco.

—Como si no te gustara —fue la única respuesta de Eriol antes de arremeter de nuevo contra su boca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de aquello, y es que al final, nunca habían necesitado las palabras para compenetrarse de tal manera, que saber lo que necesitaba el otro era más bien cuestión de instinto.

El sexo era demasiado fácil con Tomoyo, recordó Eriol mientras abandonaba los labios femeninos y comenzaba un recorrido de besos por la clavícula y entre los pechos firmes y redondos.

Si bien la chica siempre había sido pudorosa, sus encuentros de antaño habían estado cargados de un _"no sé qué"_ , que no había sido capaz de encontrar en ninguna otra amante, ni antes ni después. Con Tomoyo siempre había sentido la necesidad de desvivirse, de entregar todo de sí y exigir lo mismo a cambio, sin el temor de que ella pudiera considerar que estaba aprovechando la situación.

Por eso habían funcionado tan bien antes, por lo transparente que podía ser con ella.

Sin mencionar que era ridículamente sensible a sus atenciones; hacía falta tan solo un beso aquí, una ligera mordida por allá y en un santiamén ya estaría totalmente agitada y con los ojos amatista repletos de deseo contenido, como en esos momentos, cuando él deliberadamente se había detenido al nivel de la pretina de la falda y la observaba desde ahí, divertido por la expresión de frustración que poco a poco se iba formando en sus bonitas facciones.

Claro que no contaba con el arrebato de la amatista, quien al percatarse de que él no tenía prontas intenciones de continuar, había optado por bajar el cierre de la falda por cuenta propia y deshacerse de ella lanzándola a alguna parte olvidada de la habitación.

Y él había tenido que incorporarse un poco para admirar lo tentadora que era aquella mujer ataviada únicamente en esas diminutas piezas de lencería. La observó desde sus largos cabellos oscuros esparcidos en las sábanas blancas, pasando por sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, hasta esas torneadas piernas abiertas que lo invitaban a continuar.

Ella estaba entregada a él una vez más, y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta ese momento, cuando un regocijo le llenaba el pecho y lo abrumaba a partes iguales.

Entonces volvió a su cometido y Tomoyo sonrió cuando lo vio bajar de nuevo, pero la mueca no le duró mucho, pues sin consideración alguna Eriol había hecho a un lado la lencería y había comenzado a acariciar el punto sensible que se hallaba entre sus piernas.

No le sorprendió el saberse totalmente húmeda y excitada, tanto como le sorprendió lo bien que su cuerpo parecía recibir las atenciones masculinas, pues apenas sentir el tacto de aquellos dedos largos, y sus caderas ya se movían instintivamente, clamando por más.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la osadía de Eriol lo llevara a introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior, tratándola con un mimo casi reverencial mientras ella iba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza, entre sonoros suspiros y gemidos placenteros.

Claro que en el mismo momento en que el inglés bajara delicadamente la prenda interior por sus piernas y la lanzara al mismo lugar a donde había ido a parar la falda, Tomoyo Daidouji supo que estaba perdida.

Sintió su lengua de lleno en aquel lugar ya tan sensible, y no pudo hacer más que arquear la espalda y soltar un gemido violento, desbordada por las sensaciones que la hábil boca de Eriol le estaba provocando.

Tomoyo había estado solo con dos sujetos después de que Hiragizawa se largara a Londres. Dos mequetrefes que aunque detestara admitirlo, no le habían llegado ni a los talones al hombre que en esos momentos tenía entre las piernas. Ninguno había sabido presionar los lugares correctos, ni acariciar adecuadamente las zonas más sensibles como hacía Eriol. Al final, ella había quedado insatisfecha y con una frustración que hasta apenas era saciada.

Por eso cuando sintió un cumulo de sensaciones en el vientre, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, deseando que el orgasmo llegara a ella de manera tranquila y placentera. No obstante, en el momento en que sin previo aviso Eriol volviera a arremeter en su interior con uno de sus dedos, sin dejar aquel movimiento cadencioso con la lengua, Tomoyo no fue capaz de sosegar sus emociones, ni los gemidos, ni mucho menos la bomba que explotó en su interior, generándole espasmos violentos que la llevaron de un tirón al cielo y la mantuvieron suspendida ahí por un buen rato, solo para bajarla después al mundo terrenal en forma de una espalda arqueada y una respiración trabajosa.

No había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso desde hacía varios años.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó la voz divertida de Eriol Hiragizawa. Lo sintió incorporarse solo para ir y ponerse a un lado de ella. Con mimo y en una acción que no se esperaba, comenzó a acomodar su cabello revuelto, despejándole la cara.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, sino que se tomó el tiempo de saborear la sensación que quedaba después de un orgasmo como aquel.

Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar, lo hizo con un tono tan complaciente que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

—Me has dado el orgasmo de mi vida, creo que me encuentro estupendamente —se burló —…o casi estupendamente.

—¿Casi?

Los expresivos ojos de Tomoyo bajaron sugestivamente por el cuerpo de Eriol hasta detenerse en una parte en particular: la erección dentro de sus pantalones que era imposible de ocultar.

Eriol soltó una risa, ligeramente sorprendido por lo rápido que la amatista parecía haberse recuperado, y a punto estuvo de ponerse encima de ella de nuevo, cuando la chica se le adelantó, colocando una mano en su firme y desnudo pecho y obligándolo a recostarse.

Sin decir palabra, Tomoyo comenzó a besarlo. No era un beso apremiante como al principio, era uno más sensual, más apasionado y por ende más excitante.

Llevaba la camisa desabrochada desde hacía rato, por lo que no fue difícil para la amatista quitarla por completo y dedicarse a explorar con sus manos el fornido cuerpo de Eriol.

Cuando estaban juntos él siempre se había mantenido en forma, pero en aquel entonces su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un muchacho; ahora, no obstante, el cuerpo de su amante era el de un hombre joven y se notaban en él las horas de ejercicio que seguramente practicaba. Seguía siendo delgado, sin embargo, y aquello era algo que Tomoyo agradecía, pues nunca habían sido de su agrado los hombres demasiado marcados.

Se entretuvo un rato besando y acariciando las partes que, según recordaba, eran los puntos más sensibles de Eriol. El lóbulo de las orejas y ese hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y la clavícula siempre habían sido sus favoritos.

Lo sintió contener la respiración en el momento en que empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, y a diferencia de él, ella no tuvo tantas consideraciones, pues de un jalón lo despojó tanto de los vaqueros como de la ropa interior que llevaba. Él no tuvo más opción que ayudarla en su asalto, alzando las caderas para facilitarle las cosas.

Tomoyo lo observó detenidamente, sin pudor alguno, casi como hipnotizada, y no pensó siquiera en el momento en que con una de sus manos cogió firmemente el miembro en toda su excitación, comenzando unos cadenciosos movimientos de arriba abajo. El inglés la dejó hacer, asombrado, pero sumamente complacido por el arrojo de la muchacha.

Antaño, nunca había tenido el valor de masturbar a Eriol, pero ya fuera por su propio reciente orgasmo, o por la edad que ahora tenían, o por el simple hecho de continuar extasiada viendo las expresiones de placer que componía el inglés y los guturales gemidos que salían desde su garganta, continuó haciéndolo, variando las presiones y cambiando la velocidad con la que movía su mano.

Después de un rato había conseguido un ritmo perfecto, uno donde la respiración de Eriol parecía entrecortarse de a tanto y donde con la mirada perdida, no dejaba de ver sus pechos, todavía cubiertos por el sostén, bamboleándose por el movimiento de su mano.

Pero entonces él la había detenido de pronto y ella estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su rostro apenado y contenido la hicieron tragarse sus palabras.

—Si sigues así, harás que termine justo en tu mano, cariño —dijo a modo de disculpa y de una manera tan vulnerable, que transportó a Tomoyo a los momentos en que él la llamaba de aquella forma, y a la sensación tan cálida que le invadía el pecho cuando lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, negándose en rotundo a que los recuerdos le arruinaran aquel momento tan placentero.

—Dejémonos de juegos entonces —murmuró decidida luego de abrir los ojos — ¿Tienes...?

Le hizo a Eriol una expresión sugerente, a lo que con premura, el inglés abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y extrajo un paquetito plateado que abrió sin duda, colocando el látex con una habilidad y rapidez que siempre habían sorprendido a Tomoyo.

Ella prefirió no pensar en lo bien preparado que parecía estar siempre aquel hombre y se colocó a horcajas sobre él, sus intimidades rozándose apenas.

Terminó por quitarse el sostén; dadas las circunstancias, llevarlo puesto parecía realmente innecesario.

Se quedaron así un momento, con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos prendados del otro, queriendo ambos ignorar el hecho de que aquella situación los arrastraba a otros tiempos, a otros momentos cuando habían practicado el sexo tantas veces que ya era normal entre ellos y que sin embargo, parecía nunca saciarlos, parecían nunca tener suficiente del otro.

Ambos querían ignorar deliberadamente el hecho de que en aquel entonces siempre había sido más que solo sexo.

—Tomoyo, ¿estas segura de...?

La amatista no lo dejó continuar. Introdujo de un solo golpe el miembro del inglés en su interior, y ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido por las fuertes sensaciones que aquella acción les provocó.

Tardaron apenas unos minutos en acostumbrarse al otro, pero en el momento en que Tomoyo comenzó a mover las caderas pautando un ritmo lento solo para después acelerar las embestidas, fue la gloria para ambos.

Eriol pensaba que parecía una diosa. Encima de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba unos gemidos sumamente deliciosos, mostraba un poderío que no le había visto antes y que sin embargo, le excitaba completamente.

Pero nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre sumiso, así que notando la forma en que Tomoyo bajaba el ritmo, vio su oportunidad de recostarla nuevamente, arrancándole una risa traviesa por el movimiento y un par de ojos en blanco.

Él sonrió, y sin decir nada, se colocó una vez más entre sus piernas y arremetió contra su interior, casi con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo hiciera ella al principio.

Y Tomoyo sonrió complacida, jadeando de puro placer al sentir la dureza de Eriol dentro de ella y la manera en que él embestía una y otra vez, casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sintió el inicio del orgasmo en su vientre y supo que no era la única a punto de llegar a la cima, pues las arremetidas de Eriol se volvieron más fuertes, más rítmicas, y sus gemidos más guturales, así que decidió envolver las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, obligándolo a recostarse encima de ella y volviendo las embestidas más profundas, más certeras.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella volviera a ser abrazada por la explosión del orgasmo, seguida al instante por un Eriol que había tensado los músculos de los brazos y había murmurado su nombre una infinidad de veces en su oído.

Él salió de su interior, pero no se movió de inmediato, ni ella estaba por la labor de desenroscar las piernas de sus caderas.

Se quedaron un rato así, medio abrazados, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Pronto Eriol encontró las energías de incorporarse y sin preocupación alguna se encaminó al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Tomoyo compuso una sonrisa perezosa al admirar en todo su esplendor la retaguardia de su...

Suspiró al volver a la realidad con aquel pensamiento, pues luego del encuentro, regresaba a su mente el hecho que había optado por olvidar deliberadamente desde que se habían encerrado en aquella habitación: Eriol Hiragizawa y ella no eran nada, él no era su novio, ni su amigo, ya ni siquiera sabía si era su conocido.

Y con aquello merodeándole la cabeza, comenzó a colocarse de nuevo la ropa interior.

Fue así como Eriol la encontró cuando salió del baño.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido, frunciendo el ceño mientras la observaba buscar su blusa por la habitación.

Tomoyo le daba la espalda.

—Recojo mis cosas. Son las tres de la mañana y debo ir a mi habitación. La discoteca cerraba justo hace media hora y los demás no deben tardar en volver.

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

Un silencio abrumador llenó la habitación luego de la petición de Eriol. La amatista giró lentamente solo para encarar el semblante serio y firme del inglés, quien no parecía (o no quería) entender lo que sus palabras significaban.

—Pasa la noche conmigo, Tomoyo. Nadie entra a esta habitación, nadie nos vera juntos, si es lo que te preocupa.

Tomoyo se ahorró las ganas de decirle que a ella nunca le había preocupado que los vieran juntos, a él por otro lado... le había entrado el pánico cuando ella le había propuesto (más bien exigido) que hicieran publica su relación. Tanto que se había ido corriendo a Inglaterra a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Pero ya no estaban en aquellos tiempos y si tenía que ser honesta, luego de lo que habían hecho no le apetecía dormir sola, por lo que suspiró y sin decir nada, caminó de vuelta a la cama.

Observó cómo Eriol rebuscaba entre sus cajones algo de ropa interior y una playera de dormir para ella, misma que se colocó de inmediato, causándole gracia la manera en que parecía quedarle como un vestido corto.

Ambos se refugiaron dentro de las cobijas sin decir una sola palabra. Ella dándole la espalda a Eriol y él pegándose a su cuerpo todo lo que era capaz, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Y antes de caer dormida, relajada como estaba, Tomoyo alcanzó a escuchar a sus amigos llegando a la casa y los pobres intentos de un desesperado Li Shaoran porque su novia ebria no despertara a medio mundo.

* * *

 **3.**

Dio un giro en la enorme cama, esperando encontrarse a la figura femenina que lo había acompañado durante la noche.

Dio un giro en la enorme cama, y lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío; frío y sumamente vacío.

Eriol Hiragizawa abrió los ojos y su mirada borrosa no fue capaz más que de enfocar el azul del mar y la penetrante luz del sol que entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales de la habitación.

Se colocó los lentes con rapidez y no necesitó inspeccionar el lugar para saber que Tomoyo no estaba ahí.

Suspiró. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que ella se quedara.

 _Pero desde luego que no iba a hacerlo_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba y buscaba entre sus ropas algo cómodo para usar. Aquel día debían empacar todo y desalojar la casa playera. La vuelta a Tomoeda representaba la vuelta a la rutina para todos.

Entró a la ducha en un perenne estado automático, mientras su mente revivía los sucesos acontecidos durante la madrugada.

Estar con Tomoyo de nuevo, había removido viejos deseos y fantasías, y una necesidad casi enfermiza de volver a tenerla entre los brazos. No solo para hacerla suya una y otra vez como antes, sino simplemente para _ser_ en su compañía; extrañaba retozar entre las sábanas, extrañaba una plática interesante y definitivamente extrañaba al sujeto que él era estando con ella.

Se talló los ojos debajo del agua de la ducha, pensando que era un completo estúpido. Lo era por arruinarlo antes y lo era por arruinarlo ahora, al dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente por aquel cuerpo de ensueño y aquel rostro de muñeca que era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Había vuelto a Tomoeda con la intención de probarse un punto a sí mismo; que el extraño recuerdo de la chica de ojos amatista, ese que lo había estado asaltando a cada momento, cada día, no era nada más que producto de su caprichosa personalidad y su ego herido, pues luego de terminar la extraña relación que tuvieron en sus años de estudiantes, Tomoyo no lo había vuelto a buscar ni una sola vez.

Había querido probarse eso, que no la necesitaba, que no la _extrañaba_.

Pero entonces la vio de nuevo en aquel restaurante, acompañada de la pequeña Sakura y Li, y todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo como un bonito castillo de naipes. Lo había desarmado por completo.

Quiso golpear el azulejo del baño en el momento mismo en que los gemidos de Tomoyo comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Había tenido la intención de hablar con ella. Sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos, la manera en que las cosas siempre habían estado difusas, la manera tan cobarde en que había salido huyendo cuando ella le había pedido una relación más seria, una relación _verdadera_.

Y había pensado mucho en el hecho mientras estaba en Inglaterra, el _por qué_ a su actitud tan esquiva en aquel entonces, y había llegado a la pobre conclusión en la que, en realidad, no era que Tomoyo no le gustara lo suficiente (pues esa había sido su primera justificación), si no que la verdad era que él se había muerto de miedo cuando una joven Daidouji de 20 años, ataviada con nada más que una ligera sábana blanca y la sonrisa serena que deja el buen sexo, murmurara distraídamente que sería buena idea decirles a sus amigos que venían saliendo los últimos dos años.

Eriol no recordaba tan bien el comentario estúpido que había soltado después de eso, como recordaba el ceño fruncido de Tomoyo y su expresión contrariada.

Luego de eso las cosas solo se habían complicado y ella tajantemente le había puesto a decidir, pues no planeaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una relación sin futuro; era todo o nada.

Él se había decidido por la nada.

Entonces Tomoyo se había marchado con un portazo y dos semanas después él ya estaba arriba del avión que lo llevaría a Inglaterra.

Decir que había entendido su error de inmediato sería pronunciar una gran mentira, pues apenas pisara tierras inglesas, Eriol se había dado la buena vida, enredándose en placeres mundanos y relaciones casuales que nunca pasaban de una noche.

Sin embargo, cuando a los seis meses en medio de un beso apasionado con la amante de turno, él soltara inconscientemente el nombre de cierta chica de ojos amatista, no pudo más que sentirse en total desconcierto.

Era innecesario detallar la forma en que aquella noche había terminado con una bofetada y sin la oportunidad de compartir la cama. Pero no le había podido interesar menos, pues resultaba cuanto más intrigante el curioso e inoportuno recuerdo de la muchacha japonesa.

Su inconsciente lo había traicionado, y para alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa, que siempre estaba en perfecto control de sí mismo, aquello era toda una revelación.

Y los episodios como ese se habían ido sucediendo de manera gradual; una cierta semana, en medio de una feria acompañado de sus guardianes, se le venía a la cabeza el sonido de las carcajadas que ella soltaba ante sus patéticos intentos de ganar un premio. Al día siguiente, recordaba de repente su comida favorita y sin previo aviso se ponía a prepararla, desconcertando a sus guardianes ante la visión de un plato japones en medio de un día lluvioso en Inglaterra.

Así, un día era su voz regañándolo por sus ocurrencias, otro día eran las caricias inocentes y otros tantos eran los gemidos contenidos, la exquisita sensación de entregarse y que ella hiciera lo mismo. Esos eran los peores recuerdos.

Entonces un día fue suficiente; y el mismo impulso que lo había llevado a empacar todo y a contactar a Sakura para una reunión improvisada, fue el mismo impulso que lo dejó a merced de Tomoyo Daidouji. Y es que con ella siempre había sido difícil contenerse, en todos los sentidos. Era por eso que una posible relación con ella lo había asustado tanto. El no tener control de sí mismo lo aterraba.

Pero mientras salía de la ducha ya vestido, se dijo a sí mismo que podría intentar arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. No sería él mismo si no lo hiciera, después de todo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde el ruido de voces y risas era más notable.

Ahí se encontraban sus guardianes, Nakuru y Spinel, acompañados de un burlon Kero y un Li Shaoran que sostenía contra su rostro hinchado una bolsa de hielo.

—Buenos días, Eriol —saludó Nakuru, al ser la primera en notar su llegada—. ¿Has empacado ya? Nos iremos al medio día.

Nakuru hizo señas a una esquina de la cocina, donde sobre la encimera se encontraban tres hieleras, seguramente llenas de la comida que les había quedado.

—Lo haré en un rato —respondió descuidado, mientras volvía su atención a Li—. ¿A ti qué te pasó?

El muchacho abrió la boca para responder, pero un escandaloso Kero se le adelantó, haciendo aspavientos con las patitas, sin dejar de carcajearse.

—Resulta que ayer en la noche Sakura estaba tan ebria, que cuando el mocoso la llevó a su cama ¡Ella lo confundió con un ladrón! Lo golpeó tanto que me sorprende que no lo haya dejado inconsciente.

Esa fue toda la explicación que fue capaz de dar, pues el posterior ataque de risa lo hizo doblarse totalmente, aun ante la vena irritada en la frente de Li.

Eriol sonrió, apenado por el castaño, pero interiormente divertido con el asunto. No obstante, y aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a indagar más sobre el episodio, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Sabes dónde está Daidouji? —le preguntó a Nakuru. Ella asintió.

—Afuera, en el frente. ¿Sabes si le pasa algo? Yo desperté temprano e incluso para entonces ella ya tenía todas sus cosas empacadas. Parecía distraída.

El inglés apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Tomoyo estaba así por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Salió de la cocina sin responderle nada a su Guardiana y para cuando llegó al exterior de la casa, la encontró ahí, de pie, recargada en la barandilla de la entrada mientras admiraba el mar en calma. Llevaba un ligero vestido amarillo y un sombrero de playa que contrastaba con su cabello color ébano.

Eriol pensó que la imagen era bastante irreal, bastante etérea.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el día observando? —fue el saludo de la chica, y él no pudo evitar ponerle atención al retintín de molestia que iba camuflado en su burla.

Se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente nervioso.

—Despertaste temprano —se dio un golpe mental ante semejante obviedad.

Entonces fue cuando Tomoyo se giró para encararlo; tenía una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, sarcástica, y una expresión fiera que raras veces le había visto. Estaba bellísima.

—No tienes que pretender ser cordial conmigo, Hiragizawa —dijo tajante—. Ayer acordamos que las reglas eran las mismas, puedes estar tranquilo.

Y el mundo se le vino encima al inglés. Las reglas, las dichosas reglas. Esas que habían dejado en claro, allá cuando tenían 18 años y era la primera vez que se involucraban, que lo que fuera que tuvieran iba a mantenerse en secreto y fuera de la vista de cualquiera, que ante los demás ellos no eran más que dos conocidos que se llevaban muy bien.

Eriol quiso soltar una maldición.

—No estoy tranquilo, Tomoyo, estoy cansado —dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos y masajeaba el tabique de la nariz, acción que le hacía parecer muchos años más viejo de lo que realmente era—. Estoy cansado de estas absurdas reglas, de aparentar que nada pasa y pretender que no me afecta, porque... porque sí lo hace. Y sé que a ti también.

Esperó a que ella respondiera algo, pero la amatista solo se limitó a observarlo atenta. Al entender que la plática solo sería de un lado, al menos de momento, volvió a colocarse el armazón y a continuar hablando. Se dio cuenta, quizá un poco tarde, que había abierto una llave que no iba a parar hasta que hubiera soltado todo lo que contenía.

—Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez, Tomoyo. Es enfermizo.

Un silencio abrumador se instaló entre los dos, hasta que el suspiro de la chica se dejó escuchar.

—Esto terminó hace dos años, Eriol. Lo de ayer fue solo... solo...

Él compuso una sonrisa amarga al notar la sorpresa de ella ante su incapacidad de ponerle una etiqueta a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y es que por más que ambos quisieran engañarse, lo cierto es que nada había terminado.

—Sé que antes fui un idiota —dijo sincero—. Me diste a elegir entre todo o nada, y por miedo elegí lo segundo, aun cuando es obvio, incluso actualmente, que ambos queremos lo contrario.

—¿Y pretendes que haga como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si no te hubieras ido a la primera oportunidad? —cuestionó ella en un tono dolido.

—Pretendo precisamente eso —respondió sin titubear, ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo—. Me equivoqué contigo entonces y me sigo equivocando ahora. No hay manera de solucionar eso, Tomoyo, y por tal motivo estoy siendo lo más honesto contigo; quiero la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

La amatista lo contempló un momento, bastante sorprendida e internamente complacida. Así era Eriol; él no iba a disculparse y tampoco estaba pidiendo permiso, él exigía una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su error.

Eso, de una manera retorcida, era de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

El inglés por otro lado, al notar el repentino mutismo de la chica, no pudo evitar llenar el silencio, movido por los nervios.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga para convencerte Tomoyo? ¿Qué te jure amor eterno? Que te diga que _te quiero hoy, mañana, la próxima semana y por el resto de mi vida._ ¿Quieres que te diga eso?

Ella enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

—Nunca has sido así de cursi.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero si es lo necesario para que me des la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, lo hare.

La vio poner los ojos en blanco ante su cinismo y cruzarse de brazos. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz suave y firme, mientras le regalaba su atención al mar azul que se extendía a lo lejos.

—Creo que somos de esas parejas que no pueden estar juntas, pero tampoco separadas —soltó un suspiro, y cuando volvió a centrarse en él, lo hizo con una expresión bastante reflexiva—. Tal vez deberíamos elegir la opción menos dolorosa.

Era una lógica extraña, retorcida, pero a Eriol no le interesaba; ellos no eran Sakura y Shaoran, que desbordaban miel y romanticismo allá a donde fueran, ellos eran diferentes, más realistas, más crudos, y así se entendían.

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para tomarla de la cintura, pero antes de que pudiera bajar el rostro para besarla, un dedo autoritario lo detuvo.

—Tres meses, Eriol —dijo Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido—. Seremos novios por tres meses y luego decidiremos si vale la pena continuar. Esta vez, además, no voy a esconderme.

El chico de ojos zafiro compuso una sonrisa perezosa mientras tomaba la delicada mano y la abría por completo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él en una confianza que parecía de años.

A lo lejos, ya venía sintiendo la presencia de ciertas personas acercándose a la puerta. Estarían ahí en cualquier momento.

—No pretendía que lo hiciéramos, cariño —respondió de manera juguetona, para después lanzarse a sus rosados labios y devorarle la boca con pasión justo en el momento en que la puerta era abierta, dejándolos a ellos al descubierto y a los demás petrificados ante la escena.

Eriol sintió a Tomoyo sonreír en medio del beso y él no pudo encontrarse más complacido.

Haría las cosas bien esta vez, al final, no había sido una broma del todo; él la quería hoy, mañana, la próxima semana y por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta viñeta en particular me costó horrores! Aunque por lo extenso que resultó creo que ya no puede clasificarse como viñeta. En fin, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon como tal, aun cuando tenía varios años queriendo hacerlo. Resultó ser toda una complicación no hacerlo sonar como algo vulgar, aun después de releerlo una y otra vez no estoy segura de haberlo logrado. Ya me dirán ustedes que les parece.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos por sus reviews de la viñeta pasada! Esa en particular fue una que me gustó bastante escribir.

Espero volver pronto, saludos!


	6. En otra vida

**6\. En otra vida.**

 _ **Prompt 6.-** —If you're truly meant to be together, universe will find a way to make it happen._

* * *

Eriol escuchaba el galope de los caballos con fuerza, sentía el estruendo que hacían contra la tierra blanda del bosque, misma que vibraba con cada nueva pisada.

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco. Estaba aterrado. Lo sabía por el sudor frío que corría por entre sus ropas debajo de la armadura, por la manera en que sus manos temblaban aun cuando sostenía con fuerza las riendas del caballo.

Por la manera en que su corazón palpitaba con una intensidad mayor al galope de los animales.

Eran tiempos difíciles en el reino. Con la explosión de la guerra hacía algunos meses, el latente riesgo a un ataque sorpresivo tenía al rey en un perenne estado de alerta, y con él, a todos los soldados y al resto del pueblo, sumiendo a la nación en una densa paranoia en donde hasta el canto de un pájaro era sospechoso.

Y es que al final, las exageradas reservas del rey eran totalmente justificadas.

El rumor había empezado como una desagradable historia tergiversada entre las bocas de los mercaderes que iban de nación en nación, muchos años antes de dar inicio a la guerra. Una historia que hablaba de una profecía y de un grupo de encarnizados guerreros, amaestrados en magias oscuras, que iban en busca de aquella persona que resguardara en su interior el último destello de magia primigenia.

Había sido por muchos años tan solo una leyenda que contar en las noches de fogata, o a los niños más pequeños que no querían ir a la cama. Después de todo, la magia había desaparecido hacía tanto tiempo, que ya era imposible saber si realmente había existido o solo era un cuento más de los ancianos del pueblo.

Todo había estado bien en la nación por una década entera, años prósperos y pacíficos en los que el problema más grande del reino había sido la construcción de un puerto comercial que conectara con las naciones más alejadas del norte.

Todo había estado en calma, hasta que un día de primavera, de manera totalmente sorpresiva, sucedió lo imposible: la hija única del rey, la princesa y heredera al trono, había manifestado un acto de magia.

Recordaba ser en aquel entonces apenas un muchacho de 15 años, aprendiz de caballero. Había corrido con la suerte de ser el hijo del consejero del rey, por lo que gozaba de las comodidades de vivir en el palacio y, además, tenía el honor de ser el guardián de la princesa... o al menos lo sería en un futuro, cuando hubiera terminado su formación.

Pero mientras aquello sucedía, y cuando no estaba en los arduos entrenamientos, fungía de acompañante principal de la inquieta princesa, que en ese entonces no tenía más de 10 años.

—Ya no tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo —en las memorias de Eriol, el puchero de la princesa aquel día aún se mantenía intacto—. Siempre estas entrenando.

—Entreno para ser fuerte y poder cuidarla algún día.

La niña rodó los ojos, aburrida, en un gesto que seguramente hubiera crispado los nervios de su tutora de etiqueta.

Estaban en los jardines del palacio, a petición de la niña, y a lo lejos Eriol recordaba las imponentes figuras de su padre y del rey, observándolos.

Más de cerca, un par de damas de compañía los seguían a cada paso que daban.

—Hoy quiero enseñarte algo —dijo ella con una sonrisilla traviesa, mientras lo incitaba a seguirla hacia un grande y viejo árbol seco al fondo del jardín. Según recordaba, había oído decir al jardinero que lo talarían dentro de poco—. ¿Verdad que es bonito?

—Está muerto, princesa. La última helada lo congeló por completo.

—Te equivocas. Te equivocas como todos. Por dentro sigue lleno de vida —dijo bajito, casi como si fuera un secreto nacional—. Quería enseñártelo primero, porque eres mi amigo... además de que mi padre no me creyó cuando le he dicho.

Eriol recordaba el palpitar emocionado de su corazón cuando ella le había dicho que lo consideraba su amigo, pero la emoción había mutado rápidamente a sorpresa cuando la niña, con la misma sonrisa, había posado su pequeña mano derecha sobre el viejo árbol y de ella había emanado un resplandor dorado, precioso, que había envuelto rápidamente el tronco y las ramas.

Y entonces solo paso: el árbol seco y marchito pronto comenzó a reverdecer y a llenarse de un montón de florecillas lilas, y la vida volvió a hacerse presente, ante la risa emocionada de la princesa y el total asombro de él mismo.

Lo que sucedió después fue historia, según recuerda Eriol, pues las doncellas habían terminado desmayadas, y el rey, junto a su padre, habían corrido a su encuentro con los rostros totalmente lívidos y angustiados.

La princesa Tomoyo, la pequeña hija única del rey, poseía magia. Y con ella venía el recuerdo de una vieja leyenda en donde una profecía anunciaba la muerte violenta de aquella persona que contuviera el último resquicio de magia.

Eriol recordaba el desquicio del rey los primeros meses, en los que movido por una desesperación desconsolada, había mandado a construir un enorme muro alrededor del reino, a las doncellas se les había impedido hablar del asunto y a la princesa se le había prohibido volver a mostrar sus poderes ante nadie, convirtiéndolo en el secreto mejor guardado de la nación.

Habían pasado siete años de aquello, siete años en los que el rey no había podido dormir tranquilo ante el temor de que lo que contaba la leyenda fuera real. Siete años desde que él, Eriol, capitán de la guardia real, se había convertido prácticamente en la sombra de la princesa Tomoyo.

Siete largos años preparándose para lo peor y habían bastado tan solo un par de meses y unos cuantos rumores, para que una zozobra aterradora cubriera al reino. Los rumores hablaban de un grupo de guerreros sin compasión ni escrúpulos que aparecían de la nada, declarándole la guerra a las naciones con el objetivo de encontrar a una persona, hombre o mujer, poseedora de la magia primigenia.

Los rumores contaban que además de ser totalmente habilidosos en combate, los guerreros poseían talentos "especiales".

Magia oscura, decía la gente entre susurros.

Y es por eso que Eriol no culpaba al rey de su angustia, ni de sus medidas drásticas, como lo eran mandar todos los días, al alba, durante la tarde y al anochecer, a un grupo de caballeros a hacer patrulla fuera del muro del reino, a lo largo de todo su perímetro. Ni tampoco cuestionaba aquella medida en la que había confinado a la princesa únicamente a los muros del palacio, siempre acompañada, en un intento de mantenerla vigilada y estar al tanto de su paradero.

Es por eso, pensaba Eriol mientras seguía montando a su caballo, que la repentina desaparición de la heredera al trono había puesto de cabeza al reino durante aquella mañana, y a él mismo lo llenaba de un miedo que le helaba la sangre.

La sola idea de que algo hubiera podido pasarle...

—¡Capitan! —uno de sus mejores hombres se puso a su lado en el galope. Era de la cuadrilla que había mandado hacia el este—. Hemos encontrado algo que debe ver. Es en un claro que se encuentra algo apartado.

Eriol asintió sin decir nada, en una muda orden para que lo guiara. El caballero así lo hizo, llevándolo a él y a otros hombres hacia el lugar mencionado.

Se trataba de un gran claro en medio del bosque, un área donde las ramas de los árboles se abrían lo suficiente para dejar pasar una gran cantidad de luz dorada del sol.

Lo más llamativo del lugar, sin embargo, eran la muchacha dormida en la base de uno de los enormes árboles, y el ciervo muerto en el otro extremo.

Aun cuando ella llevaba una capa que cubría parte de su rostro, Eriol no necesitó acercarse demasiado para saber que era la princesa a la que estaba buscando.

De repente, la opresión que le atenazaba el corazón había desaparecido. Ella se encontraba bien, o al menos eso parecía.

—Regresen al palacio e infórmenle al rey que la hemos encontrado —ordenó mientras se bajaba de su caballo—. Yo me encargaré de llevarla de vuelta.

Los hombres no se atrevieron a desafiar las ordenes de su capitán, por lo que emprendieron el galope de nuevo, alejándose rápidamente.

Eriol esperó hasta que el sonido atronador desapareciera del todo, para acercarse a la figura femenina y arrodillarse a su altura.

—Ya se han ido, puede abrir los ojos —dijo despacio, en un tono contenido que le ayudaba a modular bastante bien el enojo y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

Observó la manera en que la muchacha comenzó a desperezarse, al tiempo en que se sentaba con delicadeza.

—¡Pero si me he quedado dormida! —musitó inocente. Desde esa perspectiva, a Eriol le era imposible verle el rostro debido a la capa, pero aun y con eso, sabía bastante bien que mentía.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con todo respeto, su alteza, no le creo absolutamente nada. Deje de fingir que dormía.

Una risa divertida se dejó escuchar y él no pudo evitar que su corazón se saltara un latido. Siempre era lo mismo cuando ella reía.

—Y tu deja los formalismos cuando tengamos compañía, Eriol. Estamos solos —respondió de una manera obvia, mientras echaba la capucha de la capa hacia atrás y revelaba su rostro al fin.

Eriol tuvo que contener el aliento cuando la imagen de la princesa Tomoyo se mostró en todo su esplendor.

Aquella chiquilla inquieta de diez años había crecido para convertirse en una bella muchacha de diecisiete. Un cabello largo y negro como el ébano enmarcaba su rostro lechoso y terso de porcelana. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingona, y unos labios rosados y apetecibles.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo más cautivador en el rostro de la princesa eran aquel par de ojos del color de la amatista más pura. Esos ojos que siempre se mostraban alegres y serenos.

Los mismos que en esos momentos resplandecían con un brillo surreal, dejándola en evidencia.

—Has usado tu magia —dijo Eriol con reproche. No era una pregunta, no necesitaba hacerla. Cada vez que ella usaba su magia en grandes cantidades, un resplandor extraño llenaba sus ojos, haciéndolos más hermosos y más irreales.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, si no que desvió la mirada hacia el ciervo que estaba a lo lejos. Cuando habló de nuevo, el tono divertido había sido remplazado por uno de tristeza.

—Estaba agonizando, Eriol. Pude sentirlo desde el palacio. Estaba solo y asustado. Tenía que ayudarlo.

—Sabes que no puedes revivir a seres que han exhalado su último aliento.

—¡Aun vivía cuando llegué! —respondió alterada, volviendo la atención a él, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas no derramadas—. Todavía seguía vivo, pero el pobre sufría tanto que no resistió. Cuando traté de ayudarlo ya era tarde.

Eriol no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

Salvar moribundos se había convertido en la misión personal de la princesa, desde que hacía tres años había sido imposible para ella salvar a su madre, la reina. Desde entonces se había dedicado a ir en la ayuda de cualquier ser al borde de la muerte.

Era un acto bastante noble, pero bastante riesgoso dado los tiempos que corrían. En más de una ocasión ella y sus poderes habían estado a punto de quedar expuestos.

—Regresemos al palacio —dijo regalándole una media sonrisa—. Ya han sido demasiadas imprudencias por hoy.

Ella no objetó, aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie y accedió a ser guiada hacia el caballo, pero antes de que Eriol sirviera de apoyo para poder montarlo, se puso de puntitas y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios masculinos.

Él se quedó quieto, sorprendido.

—Gracias por cuidarme siempre —susurró.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Los dos sabemos que es más que eso —dijo guiñándole el ojo, cómplice, mientras terminaba de subirse al caballo.

Eriol no pudo contestar nada. Y es que al final, ella tenía bastante razón.

No sabía ni como, ni cuando, ni mucho menos por qué. Solo había ido sucediendo de a poco, entre las largas mañanas encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando, entre las tardes en que lo acompañaba a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, entre las pocas noches que ella conseguía escabullirse para compartir la cena con él.

Había sucedido de a poco, se había enamorado de la princesa Tomoyo y con deleite, tiempo después se había enterado que su amor era correspondido.

Pero al final, seguía siendo un imposible. Ella era una princesa, y él un simple sirviente, aun cuando fuera el mejor caballero del reino.

Pero aquello no importaba realmente en esos momentos. Su prioridad en esos tiempos era mantenerla a salvo, costara lo que costara.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, volvieron al palacio.

* * *

 **2.**

Entró a los aposentos sin ninguna reverencia. En otros días aquello habría sido una total falta de respeto y motivo suficiente para ser arrestado, pero justo en esos instantes no había tiempo para eso.

Dentro, dos doncellas ya lo esperaban, como había mandado a ordenar.

No se detuvo a observarlas dos veces, si no que caminó con presteza hacia la enorme cama al fondo de la habitación y sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió el dosel, dejando a la vista la figura dormida (esta vez de verdad) de la princesa.

Le dolía despertarla a media madrugada, pero el caos que se había desatado a las afueras lo ameritaba. Eran órdenes directas del rey, además.

Colocó una mano enguantada en su menudo hombro y la sacudió con delicadeza.

—Tomoyo... Tomoyo, despierta. Tenemos que irnos.

La observó abrir los ojos con lentitud, desorientada. Cuando fue capaz de enforcarlo, la sorpresa se cinceló en su rostro.

—¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Están atacando el reino. Debemos irnos —soltó de golpe, con la tranquilidad de quien habla del clima—. Tus doncellas te ayudarán a vestirte, no tardes.

Y sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación y se postró a un lado de la puerta, esperando.

El caos se había desatado justo a las dos en punto de la madrugada. Los intrusos habían traspasado sin ningún problema el muro del reino y acababan de asesinar a toda la primera línea de defensa. Todo eso sin haber recibido apenas un rasguño.

Al paso que iban, dejarían al reino sin soldados en menos de una hora, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzaran el palacio.

Iban por ella.

Era desconocida la manera en que habían alcanzado la nación tan rápido y por qué parecían saber exactamente que ahí se encontraba la persona que buscaban. Pero aquellas razones ya no le interesaban a nadie, ni siquiera al rey, que lo había mandado a llamar hacia algunos minutos atrás, en una audiencia improvisada.

Eriol nunca había visto al monarca del reino tan desamparado.

Aquellos desquiciados iban a asesinar a su única hija, la luz de sus ojos, y él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

El hombre casi le había suplicado por alguna solución, una ínfima esperanza que le diera un último halo de tranquilidad. Algo que le dijera que la destrucción del reino, su propia muerte, no iban a ser en vano.

Entonces Eriol le había soltado el pequeño secreto que había guardado desde que la guerra diera comienzo. La libertad que se había tomado al hacer un trato con una mujer excéntrica que vivía a las lindes del bosque y se hacía llamar La Bruja de las Dimensiones.

—¿Es la única forma? —había preguntado el rey, mirándolo de una manera tan intensa, que a cualquiera hubiera intimidado.

—Lo es, señor —fue la respuesta inmutable de Eriol.

Y no se había objetado nada más.

Le dio la orden de sacarla del reino, mientras él mismo y el resto de soldados les daban algo de tiempo. Antes de que Eriol saliera por completo de los aposentos del rey, éste le había agradecido infinitamente sus servicios y le había mostrado su admiración y respeto al saber el precio tan alto que tendría que pagar por aquel trato.

—Es nuestra única esperanza, más vale que no sea una charlatana —había escuchado murmurar al rey antes de que las puertas se cerraran a sus espaldas.

Y entonces ahí estaba, con el cuerpo en tensión y la mano firmemente tomando la empuñadura de su espada.

La puerta se abrió y del lugar salió la princesa Tomoyo con un vestido ligero, una capa y unas zapatillas de piso, prendas totalmente alejadas a los vaporosos vestidos y a los tacones coquetos que usaba a diario.

—Gracias por sus atenciones, vayan a buscar refugio. Yo me encargo desde aquí —fue la orden de Eriol hacia las doncellas, quienes dieron una última reverencia y echaron a correr ante el estruendoso sonido de una explosión en las afueras.

—¿Ellas estarán bien? —preguntó Tomoyo angustiada.

—Lo estarán. Ellos no vienen por los sirvientes, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró Eriol mientras la tomaba de la mano sin pedir permiso y comenzaban a andar en el sentido contrario al de las doncellas—. Tendremos que correr para salir por la puerta trasera del palacio. Quédate siempre detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué hay de mi padre? ¿Él está a salvo, Eriol?

Se detuvo de repente a observarla. No tenían tiempo para eso, cuantos más minutos pasaban dentro del palacio, menos posibilidades tenían de salir de éste. Pero conocía muy bien a la princesa, sabía de su terquedad y de su astucia, era inútil intentar persuadirla con otro tema, tanto como lo era el tratar de mentirle.

Entonces suspiró y la observó de lleno a los ojos. Solo podía decirle la verdad, decírsela en ese instante y seguir con su camino.

—El rey debe estar en estos momentos en batalla, dándonos algo de tiempo para que puedas escapar.

Los ojos amatista de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas que no alcanzó a derramar, y Eriol casi escuchó su pequeño corazón quebrándose.

Ella sabía lo que aquello significaba: su padre, el rey, se sacrificaría por ella.

 _Así como el mío lo hará por mí_ , pensó de repente Eriol, al recordar el abrazo apretado que le había dado el consejero del rey, antes de que partiera a la habitación de la princesa.

—Debemos aprovechar ese tiempo, entonces —escuchó la voz de la princesa. Se veía destrozada, pero en su mirada un brillo de determinación se reflejaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales.

Él asintió, y tomados de las manos de nuevo, echaron a correr hacia la planta más baja del palacio.

Atravesaron la cocina vacía y afuera, en el jardín trasero, un caballo blanco ya los esperaba junto a un guardia tirado en el piso, muerto.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido; el grito de terror de la princesa, el golpe de energía en uno de sus costados, atravesando la armadura, llenándolo de un dolor lacerante y horrible.

Y finalmente, los gritos endemoniados de un grupo de hombres (o bestias), que anunciaban el encuentro de la chica a la que habían ido a buscar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero no se quedó a contemplarlo. Eriol siguió corriendo, casi arrastrando a la princesa, y sin ninguna delicadeza la hizo subir a la montura del caballo, haciendo él lo propio.

Tiró de las riendas y salieron disparados de ahí.

El caballo corrió a una velocidad increíble dentro del bosque, y con cada nuevo movimiento el dolor en su dorso se hacía más insoportable, pero Eriol no estaba pensando en eso, lo único que estaba en su mente era la imagen de una casa tradicional, una bastante grande a la que había entrado por accidente hacía algunos meses en una de sus rondas.

Llegaron a las lindes del bosque y ahí estaba, una casa con fachada de madera que parecía ajena a todo el desastre que se estaba sucediendo en el pueblo.

La casa no estaba oculta realmente, por lo que era curioso que aun a esas alturas, hubiera sido el único que había encontrado su paradero.

Bajaron del caballo, y sin perder tiempo incitó a Tomoyo a seguirlo dentro. Por alguna razón sabía que ella los estaría esperando.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí, Eriol? —preguntó la princesa un tanto desconfiada.

—La dueña de la casa te ayudará a esconderte de aquellos que te persiguen.

—¿Tu vendrás conmigo?

Eriol volvió la mirada hacia ella, que con una expresión anhelante esperaba su respuesta. Él no tuvo el valor de ser tan tajante como lo había sido antes.

—Te alcanzaré después.

La princesa abrió los labios para refutar aquello, pero la puerta corrediza de una de las habitaciones contiguas se abrió de repente, y de ella emergió la figura estilizada de una mujer.

Era bellísima de una manera un tanto exótica.

Su cabello largo, lacio y negro, lo llevaba suelto como una cortina tras su espalda, no lucía ningún adorno, pero en su cuello alargado, hacía gala de una ajustada gargantilla roja.

Sus facciones angulosas enmarcaban unos labios pequeños, pero astutos, y una nariz larga y estilizada. Sus ojos, del color del carmesí, eran parcialmente cubiertos por un par de parpados caídos, dándole a la mujer una expresión de eterno misterio.

Unas curiosas ropas tradicionales cubrían su alta figura y para terminar, entre sus dedos llevaba una pipa alargada que comenzaba a llenar el ambiente de un denso humo.

—Bienvenidos a mi tienda, los estaba esperando —fue su saludo cordial.

Eriol, hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Princesa Tomoyo, ella es Yuuko Ichihara, La Bruja de las Dimensiones.

—Tan solo dígame Yuuko, su alteza —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa alagada, mientras que hacía un curioso aspaviento con la mano libre—. Es un placer.

—El placer es mío, señorita Yuuko —respondió Tomoyo.

—Por lo que veo, has venido a solicitar el deseo del que hablamos la última vez —dijo Yuuko como si tal cosa, dirigiéndose a Eriol—. ¿O preferirías que curara esa herida que llevas en el dorso?

A la mención de esto, la princesa giró el rostro hacia él, angustiada, y Eriol quiso maldecir un poco. Creía que había conseguido disimularlo, pero la mirada aguda de Yuuko Ichihara lo había descubierto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido? Déjame curarte —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba a él ya con ambas manos alzadas.

Eriol la detuvo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —le sostuvo las manos con delicadeza—. Mi prioridad ahorita es tu seguridad, y por eso tienes que irte. Yo estaré bien.

—¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

No fue capaz de explicarle a Tomoyo que ella tendría que marcharse a un lugar incierto, y que aquella sería probablemente la última vez que se verían.

Afortunadamente, la voz de Yuuko fue la que intervino.

—Mi trabajo es conceder deseos, su alteza, y Eriol ha solicitado mis servicios para resguardar su integridad. La única manera de hacerlo, es llevándola a un mundo donde sus captores no la encuentren.

Un silencio llenó la habitación. Uno donde la princesa Tomoyo pasaba su mirada de la figura de él a la de Yuuko, y viceversa. Eriol sabía que su aguda percepción le había indicado ya que aquello era una despedida, y aun así, ella volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

—¿Tú vendrás conmigo?

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, un poco de consuelo, un poco de resignación.

—Te alcanzaré después. En otra vida, quizá.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sus bonitos ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo, unas que dejó correr libremente por sus mejillas esta vez.

—¿Te reconoceré?

—Tu corazón lo hará —respondió él, bastante seguro. Lo cierto es que no sabía si existían otras vidas, otras oportunidades, pero en esos momentos prefería creer que sí lo hacían, de lo contrario, el saber que nunca más podría encontrarse con ella, lo desquiciaría por completo.

Unos sonidos a lo lejos, fuera de la casa, alertaron a todos. Los habían alcanzado.

—Es hora —dijo Eriol a Yuuko, y ella solo asintió, acercándose lentamente a la figura de Tomoyo.

—Te estaré esperando, Eriol —murmuró la princesa, antes de rozar sus labios con los de él en un pequeño beso que a ambos les supo a poco.

Cuando se alejaron, Tomoyo fue al encuentro de Yuuko, quedando frente a frente.

—¿Me dolerá? —preguntó ella inocentemente, a lo que la mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Para nada. Será como caer dormida.

Y nadie dijo nada más, ni cuando Yuuko Ichihara posó la mano sobre la frente de la princesa y de ella emanó un resplandor dorado, ni cuando los ojos amatista se cerraron y el delgado cuerpo de la heredera fue a caer desvanecido en los brazos de la bruja.

Solo hasta entonces, fue Yuuko la que rompió el silencio.

—No le hablaste del precio de tu deseo.

Eriol compuso una sonrisa forzada, su frente estaba perlada en sudor frío y ya podía comenzar a sentir los efectos de la fiebre provocada por la herida sin tratar.

—Si le decía, jamás habría accedido a irse. Ella no me habría permitido renunciar a mis sentimientos.

Yuuko estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—Comprenderás que he tenido que sellar sus poderes y dormir sus recuerdos, de lo contrario, no importará la dimensión a la que la envíe, ellos la encontraran siempre. Cuando despierte, ella no recordará que posee magia, ni que pertenece a la nobleza... tampoco te recordará a ti.

Eriol asintió, sabiendo que si con aquello conseguía preservar la vida de la mujer que amaba, el hecho de que ella lo olvidara era algo sin importancia.

—Sé que moriré hoy. Sé que tendré que pagar con mis sentimientos su seguridad —dijo él en un tono sereno—. Pero... ¿podré verla de nuevo? ¿En otro tiempo? ¿En otra vida, quizá?

Yuuko no dijo nada por unos momentos, y Eriol supo que había pedido demasiado.

No le temía a la muerte, pero al menos como consuelo necesitaba saber que vería a su princesa en otra ocasión.

Resignado a irse con la zozobra, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, la voz de la Bruja de las Dimensiones lo detuvo.

— _Si realmente están destinados a estar juntos, el universo encontrará una manera de hacerlo realidad._

Él se giró a medias, sin entender del todo el significado de aquella frase.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

La mujer sonrió.

—Quiere decir que si sus esencias, esas que nunca cambian a pesar del tiempo, realmente están destinadas a permanecer juntas, no importa cuantas vidas tengan que pasar, se encontrarán de una manera u otra.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, mucho más tranquilo.

Había visto tan solo a la mujer una vez antes, pero aun con eso, sabía que podía confiar en sus palabras, podía confiarle la seguridad de su persona más importante.

Y sin una despedida, sin una última mirada, abandonó la casa.

Afuera, ya los guerreros bajaban de sus caballos.

Él desenvainó su espada y cuando volvió la mirada, no le sorprendió darse cuenta que la tienda de los deseos ya no estaba.

Sonrió.

—Te alcanzaré después, Tomoyo. En otra vida, quizá.

* * *

 **3.**

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco. Estaba aterrado.

Había corrido casi por medio pueblo en su búsqueda y no había conseguido encontrarla.

Un nuevo temblor se había dejado sentir en el centro de Tomoeda, uno mucho más fuerte que el de la semana pasada, y los lugareños habían entrado en un pánico colectivo que solo ayudaba a hacer más destrozos.

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba seguro que aquellos temblores no eran normales.

Había algo de magia involucrada, y cuando lo había platicado con Sakura y con Li, ellos no lo habían refutado.

Entonces ahí estaba, corriendo como desquiciado, buscando a la mejor amiga de la dueña de las cartas.

Habían quedado de verse todos en el centro comercial del pueblo y la muchacha de cabello negro había estado hablando con Sakura por teléfono, algo de ir un poco retrasada, cuando el temblor había comenzado.

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato, y eso había dejado a los tres con una preocupación evidente.

No lo pensaron dos veces, se dividieron para encontrar a la muchacha y asegurar que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella no aparecía, un miedo irracional había comenzado a hacer mella en su interior. Eriol no entendía por qué.

Ciertamente consideraba a la chica su amiga, pero su relación era más bien la de una amistad secundaria, al tener ambos a Sakura como amiga en común. Y esto se dejaba en evidencia desde que aun a pesar de tener dieciocho años, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de dejar los formalismos, llamándose aún por sus apellidos.

¿Entonces por qué...?

Era un déjà vu bastante molesto, si le preguntaban.

Iba pasando por el viejo Parque Pingüino, cuando por fin la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, sentada en el maltratado pasto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Al otro extremo de ella, el cuerpo de un perro muerto yacía tendido.

—¡Daidouji! —gritó mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo—. ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

Ella pareció salir del trance en el que estaba, y desde su posición asintió, aturdida.

—Lo lamento —dijo despacio, entonces volvió su atención al pequeño cuerpo del perro—. Estaba agonizando, Hiragizawa. Pude sentirlo por la forma en que chillaba. Estaba solo y asustado. Cuando traté de ayudarlo ya era tarde.

Eriol se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, la maldita sensación del déjà vu haciéndose más intensa.

—Hay veces en las que no podemos hacer nada, y exponernos así solo hará que también salgamos heridos —murmuró de repente, sin entender del todo las palabras que salían de sus propios labios.

De repente, como si fuera un autómata gobernado por otro ser que no era él mismo, extendió la mano hacia la muchacha.

—Regresemos —dijo regalándole una media sonrisa—. Ya han sido demasiadas imprudencias por hoy.

Ella no objetó, aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le regaló una tímida y tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —susurró.

— _Es mi trabajo._

Ambos compusieron sendas caras de sorpresa ante aquellas últimas palabras fuera de contexto y que sin embargo, se habían sentido tan correctas.

Y entonces sucedió. Fue apenas por un segundo, pero Eriol pudo verlo claramente en los ojos amatista de Daidouji. Fue un reconocimiento, un sentimiento familiar hacia él que le aceleró el corazón, sin tener del todo claro por qué.

— _¿Eriol?_ —preguntó ella, pero de repente, ya no parecía la misma Daidouji en absoluto, era diferente de una manera tan conocida para él, que lo asustó.

Y en un instante, tan rápido como vino, el momento se desvaneció, y él volvió a ser el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa y ella la misma Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Yo... ¡Lo siento! —comenzó a balbucear la chica, con un gracioso sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas—. No sé qué me pasó, lo siento tanto, Hiragizawa. No pretendía ser descortés.

Eriol sonrió ante el atolondramiento de la chica.

—Eriol está bien —dijo divertido—. Siempre y cuando tú me permitas llamarte Tomoyo.

Ella lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de volver a su acostumbrada expresión serena. El sonrojo se iba desvaneciendo de a poco.

—Puedes llamarme Tomoyo —le devolvió la sonrisa.

No dijeron nada más en el trayecto de regreso, y cuando por fin se encontraron de nuevo con Sakura y Li, Eriol fue capaz de desprenderse de aquel sentimiento de déjà vu.

No lo entendía, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que adentrarse en las complicadas aguas oscuras de la mente, era muy peligroso.

Lo dejó estar por el momento, y por el contrario, se permitió deleitarse en un hecho que también lo desconcertaba.

Al fin eran solo Eriol y Tomoyo, y eso, por alguna razón, le provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

Un reconocimiento que su mente no alcanzaba a entender, pero que su corazón, por otro lado, lo hacía a la perfección.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Y he vuelto! Antes de una semana, es un récord, jajaja. En fin, con este one-shot (porque de viñeta, una vez más, no tiene nada), quise hacerle honor a esa imagen de caballero de cuentos con la que pintaban a Eriol y que leí en algunas otras historias hace algunos años. Me gustó mucho desarrollar esta historia con ese toque de fantasía, y deliberadamente dejé un final abierto porque he contemplado la idea de embarcarme de nuevo en un long fic (no hay que dejar morir al fandom!), aunque si he de ser honesta, todavía no sé si esta historia en particular tenga la madera de convertirse en una historia larga, porque por otro lado, también le he echado el ojo a la historia de "La Ladrona Amatista". Ya me dirán ustedes, si así lo desean, cuál de las dos preferirían ver en desarrollo.

Y después de esta nota tan larga, paso como siempre a agradecerles tanto por los reviews del capitulo pasado! Fue super emocionante saber que mi primer intento de lemon, no fue un fracaso. Tal vez siga escribiendo escenas de ese tipo en el futuro. Finalmente, doy respuesta a las personas a quienes no puedo responderles en privado, y con esto me despido. Gracias de nuevo por leerme, espero volver pronto, abrazos!

 **James Birdsong** **:** _Thanks! And thank you for giving my stories a chance :D_

 **Nozomi:** _Quise invertir un poco los papeles entre este par, una Tomoyo más segura de sí misma y un Eriol más humano que se deja llevar de vez en cuando por sus inseguridades. Sobre las historias largas... bueno, no puedo quedarme quieta mucho rato, así que espero traer pronto una historia con más desarrollo._

 **Guest:** _Muchas gracias! :D_

 **Kara:** _Esta pareja de por sí es intensa, debido a sus personalidades, pero como dices, mi tendencia al drama en las historias siempre los pone en aprietos. Aun así, espero traer en el futuro algunos otros OS con temas más complejos. Ya me dirás que te van pareciendo._

 **Camile B:** _Definitivamente el tipo de relación en la que se vieron envueltos este par, no es nada típica, algo toxica, más bien, me atrevería a decir, pero probablemente en un futuro volvamos a ver como se desenvolvieron, y saber si realmente pudieron sobrellevarse juntos o fue mejor seguir separados._


	7. De las veces que la dejó ir

**7\. De las veces que la dejó ir.**

 _ **Prompt 7.**_ — _We grew up together. You just never noticed I existed._

* * *

La primera vez que Eriol Hiragizawa dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, fue sin darse cuenta.

Era su cumpleaños número dieciséis, durante una noche fresca de primavera y la mansión familiar ya estaba a reventar de gente.

Todos los años era lo mismo; sus padres se afanaban en dar la fiesta del siglo, convirtiendo de alguna manera su celebración de cumpleaños en una reunión de negocios.

Eriol lo detestaba.

Lo único que hacía llevadero aquel día era la compañía de cierta persona. La chica con la que solía escabullirse en medio de la reunión.

Se habían criado juntos desde muy pequeños, pues los padres de ambos no solo eran socios de negocios, si no también buenos amigos.

Así, la presencia de uno en el cumpleaños del otro era casi obligada.

Cuando niños, sus escapadas eran de lo más divertidas, pues solían corretear de aquí para allá, entrando a las cocinas a robar uno que otro postre antes de tiempo, o yendo a la biblioteca a desordenar el meticuloso acomodo de los libros.

Los últimos años, sin embargo, se habían limitado a dar paseos clandestinos por los jardines. Hablando de todo y de nada.

Era de esperarse, pensaba Eriol, que a esas alturas asaltar las cocinas ya no fuera del todo bien visto.

Después de todo, él estaba cumpliendo dieciséis años, y ella...

Sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro que interrumpieron sus pensamientos, haciéndolo desentenderse de la no tan interesante conversación que llevaba con su padre y con unos viejos socios de éste.

Aliviado por el rescate, Eriol giró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, solo para darse de lleno con el efusivo abrazo de una figura femenina que le era bastante familiar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eriol! —escuchó el susurro de una tierna y apacible voz en su oído, acción que le erizó la piel por completo. Ella llevaba, además, ese delicioso perfume que le había obsequiado la navidad pasada.

Tomoyo Daidouji, era su nombre. Era hija única de un adinerado matrimonio propietario de la empresa de juguetes más importante de todo Japón, contaba con una excelente habilidad para diseñar y confeccionar ropa, tenía veinte años y era su mejor amiga.

Le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu, dejándose envolver por la inexplicable calidez que la presencia de Tomoyo siempre le transmitía.

Y no la habría soltado pronto, de no haber sido por el fuerte carraspeo que se dejó escuchar a espaldas de ella.

Se separaron, él con una mirada contrariada, ella con una sonrisa apenada.

—¿No planeas presentarme, Tommy? —preguntó una voz masculina. Eriol frunció el ceño, detestando de inmediato el ridículo diminutivo con el que habían llamado a su amiga.

Esperó a que ella corrigiera al desconocido con su tono categórico de siempre, pero en su lugar, se apresuró a alejarse de él y a colocarse a un lado del sujeto, tomándole la mano con una confianza que Eriol creía, solo tenía con su padre y con él mismo.

Notó, además, ese curioso brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa soñadora que no le había visto nunca antes.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo a modo de superflua disculpa—. Eriol, quiero presentarte a Ren Nakamura... mi novio.

La mente de Eriol se quedó en blanco por un segundo y sintió como si hubiera sido transportado a otra dimensión; una donde desconocía totalmente el significado de la palabra "novio" y todo lo que aquello implicaba.

Pero fue apenas un segundo, pues en cuanto el acompañante de Tomoyo extendió la mano para saludarlo, él no dudo en responderle en un acto de inercia, bastante automático.

Entonces la realidad de las cosas le dio una sonora bofetada.

Ese sujeto rubio y de ojos grises que tenía en frente, era el novio de Tomoyo.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Hiragizawa —dijo "el novio" con una sonrisa cortés, pero algo había en su fachada que a Eriol no le daba buena espina—. Tommy me ha hablado tanto de ti. Su pequeño mejor amigo.

Y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos ante la molesta y fastidiosa manía de Tomoyo de presentarlo como si no fuera más que un niño.

Luego de aquello, las cosas se fueron sucediendo en una vorágine extraña que en las memorias de Eriol se mostraban difusas.

Ren Nakamura le había sugerido a Tomoyo ir por una copa y ella había aceptado gustosa, aun cuando lo cierto era que ella no tomaba una sola gota de alcohol. Nunca.

Se habían marchado con la promesa de volver y él se había quedado enfrascado de nuevo en la aburrida conversación de negocios con su padre y los socios. Sobra decir que Tomoyo no se volvió a acercar en toda la velada, ni cuando fue momento de ofrecer el primer baile (que acostumbraba llevar a cabo con ella todos los años, en pos de evitarse a cualquier niña hija de empresarios interesados que después no se soltaría de su cuello), ni cuando dio el momento en que solían escabullirse a las cocinas, o al jardín, o a donde quiera que fuera.

Tomoyo simplemente no volvió a dirigirle una mirada en toda la noche.

Él, por otro lado, solo se había limitado a seguir sus movimientos a la distancia, con una intensidad desconocida y un calorcillo abrasador en el pecho todavía más extraño, que surgía cada vez que "el novio", como lo había bautizado, tocaba el cuerpo de su amiga en una caricia, en un abrazo, en una tomada de manos.

Y en medio de su desconocimiento adolescente, Eriol optó por ignorar el nacimiento de unos incipientes celos sin nombre, así como ignoró el momento en que Tomoyo se marchó de la fiesta sin despedirse.

Esa noche de sus dieciséis años, su mejor amiga se fue por primera vez de su vida y él la dejo ir sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **2.**

La segunda vez que Eriol Hiragizawa dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, fue porque no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Ella iba a casarse.

La fecha había sido dispuesta para un caluroso día de verano. Uno de esos días en los que el sudor escurría a chorros por todos los poros de la piel y era un completo suplicio andar de esmoquin.

Era uno de esos días, creía Eriol, en los que una boda de playa habría sido la elección ideal.

En su lugar, estaba en medio de una ostentosa boda de jardín, enfundado en un costoso traje que calentaba un infierno y con unas ganas terribles de arrancarse el estúpido corbatín que lo estaba asfixiando desde hacía media hora.

No era necesario conocerlo demasiado para darse cuenta que aquel día cargaba un mal humor terrible.

—¡Eriol! —el grito ahogado de aquella voz que conocía tan bien, le hizo alzar una ceja, curioso, mientras giraba el rostro en dirección al llamado.

Ahí venía Sakura Kinomoto a trompicones debido al largo y extraño (pero no menos horripilante) vestido de dama de honor.

Había sido inevitable el soltar una carcajada en el momento mismo en que la vio, hacía cosa de media hora atrás.

Y es que aunque era de sobra conocida aquella ridícula idea donde las damas de honor debían verse "menos glamurosas" para no opacar a la novia, Eriol jamás hubiera pensado que tuvieran que lucir como... bueno, como sacadas de una historia de fantasmas.

No es que Sakura se viera fea (la chica era demasiado bonita para verse mal en lo que fuera), el problema es que literalmente parecía una pequeña alma en pena que deambulaba de aquí para allá, ultimando los detalles de los inicios de una boda con demasiados invitados.

Se trataba de un vestido tipo cortina en el que uno no alcanzaba a dilucidar dónde empezaban las piernas de la chica y dónde la cintura; llevaba unos pliegues curiosos a la altura del busto que solo daba la idea de estar "mal sujetado" y, por si fuera poco, el pálido color lavanda no hacía más que opacar el natural tono tostado de su piel. Ni hablar de lo desapercibidos que pasaban sus bonitos ojos esmeralda.

Eriol comenzó a esbozar una sonrisilla sabionda mientras la veía. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta, compuso un mohín de molestia y alzó un dedo acusador.

—¡Suficiente con lo del vestido! —dijo fastidiada—. Ya tengo bastante con las burlas de Shaoran y de mi hermano.

—Bueno, pequeña Sakura, es difícil no reírse cuando andas corriendo por ahí con esa cortina encima —respondió divertido, pero siendo capaz de controlar su postura esta vez.

Era curioso que precisamente él llamara "pequeña" a esa chica. Después de todo, tanto ella como Li Shaoran, su novio, eran de la misma edad que Tomoyo. Los tres se habían conocido en la universidad hacía cinco años, y con el tiempo la heredera de los Daidouji los había presentado. Eran más cercanos a Tomoyo que a él, en realidad, pero Eriol les tenía gran estima y confianza.

—¿Sabes? Para tener veintiuno, hablas como todo un anciano, Eriol —respondió Sakura con ambas cejas alzadas, en una expresión bastante cómica.

Él tan solo negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

Pero no podían culparlo, la vida le había obligado a madurar prematuramente a raíz de la muerte de su padre.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en casa. Había remplazado su sueño de ser un concertista de piano para abocar todos sus esfuerzos y estudios a la administración de empresas y a las finanzas, pues su madre había sido clara: ella sucedería a su padre en la administración de la empresa familiar solo de manera temporal. Hasta que él mismo pudiera hacerse cargo.

Eriol prácticamente había abandonado su adolescencia de fiestas de piscinas para sustituirlas por elegantes fiestas de salón. Había cambiado sus pantalones vaqueros y sus camisetas de bandas musicales por un eterno traje negro y corbatas de sobrios colores.

Había aprendido a ser un adulto aun antes de convertirse en uno realmente.

Y lo cierto es que no se quejaba, no demasiado; muy en el fondo sabía que aquel sería su destino tarde o temprano. Los tiempos se le habían adelantado un poco, era todo.

—¿Necesitabas algo, pequeña Sakura? —preguntó amable, ignorando categóricamente el último comentario de la chica.

Ella no alcanzó a percatarse de ello, pues de repente pareció como si se hubiera acordado de algo de suma importancia.

—¡Es cierto! Se trata de Tomoyo —dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Eriol cambió su expresión a una de preocupación—. Tienes que ir a hablar con ella. No sé si son los nervios, pero ha estado muy rara la última hora.

No necesitó que le explicaran nada más, le pidió con prisa a Sakura que lo guiara hacia Tomoyo, y ella, sin vacilaciones, lo condujo dentro de la casona que se alzaba allá donde empezaban los jardines. Era la mansión particular de la futura familia política de Tomoyo, una casa inmensa tanto fuera como por dentro, que un extraño se perdería fácilmente.

Suerte que Sakura había estado ahí metida las últimas dos semanas, alistando los preparativos finales.

Alcanzaron juntos el último peldaño de una escalera de caracol que daba a un pasillo con multitud de puertas de madera, y frente a la primera del lado izquierdo, estaba recargado un muchacho castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol sintió un pinchazo de envidia al notar que Li Shaoran no parecía tan incomodo en su traje como él en el suyo.

—¿Qué pasa Shaoran? —preguntó Sakura asustada al ver el semblante solemne de su novio.

Él se separó de la pared y soltó un suspiro, relajando un poco la expresión.

—Tomoyo se encerró ahí apenas te fuiste y se niega a abrir —soltó de tajo.

Sakura parecía que se iba a desmayar del estrés.

Dio dos fuertes pasos, y una vez plantada frente a la puerta, alzó la mano derecha en un puño, dispuesta a aporrear la madera.

Eriol se apresuró a detenerla. Un gesto comprensivo se transmitía en sus facciones.

—Permíteme encargarme, Sakura. Para eso me trajiste ¿no?

—Tiene que prepararse para salir ya, Eriol. La boda empieza en quince minutos.

—Ustedes esperen al pie de la escalera, déjame hablar con ella. Te prometo que en diez minutos estará contigo.

Sakura le observó largamente, y Eriol se preguntó si ella estaría decidiéndose en si sería capaz de calmar los ánimos de una mujer nerviosa. Al final, pareció creerlo competente, pues sin decir nada dio media vuelta y arrastró a Li Shaoran con ella, ambos perdiéndose al bajar las escaleras.

Eriol sonrió levemente antes de tomar su turno y enfrentarse a la puerta cerrada. Dio dos suaves golpes sin dudar.

Silencio.

Golpeó de nuevo.

—Somos solo tu y yo, Tomoyo. Puedo estar aquí todo el día hasta que decidas abrir, ángel.

El muchacho recordó la historia detrás de ese mote que no había usado en años.

Había comenzado como un juego cuando eran niños, uno donde la nombraba como la "Princesa Ángel" y él se denominaba a sí mismo como el caballero encargado de cuidarla. Con el tiempo habían dejado de jugar a aquella ridiculez, pero usaba el mote de "ángel" de vez en cuando solo para molestarla.

Dejó de pronunciarlo cuando Tomoyo inició su noviazgo.

Ahora, sin embargo, le había salido tan natural que parecía correcto.

Se disponía a golpear de nuevo, cuando escuchó el pestillo del pomo ser retirado y la puerta abierta.

Y entonces ahí estaba ella.

Y Eriol pensó que realmente se encontraba frente a un ángel.

El vestido blanco era vaporoso, pero sencillo; tan esponjoso que ella parecía una princesa. Llevaba un intrincado bordado en la parte del torso y un elegante escote en forma de corazón que delineaba perfectamente su busto. Los tirantes de encaje se ajustaban al inicio de los brazos, lo que dejaba sus hombros y ese estilizado cuello completamente desnudos, incitando en la mente de Eriol una perturbadora imagen en la que deliberadamente pasaba su lengua sobre ellos.

Con el cabello negro recogido en un complicado moño, y ese maquillaje natural, Tomoyo Daidouji se veía totalmente maravillosa.

—Te ves hermosa —y él, embelesado como estaba, no pudo evitar soltar las palabras en un ahogado jadeo.

Claro que la sonrisa amarga que ella le devolvió, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

A punto estaba de preguntar qué sucedía, cuando Tomoyo simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, estrujándolo con una fuerza desesperada.

Hacía tanto que ella no lo abrazaba de esa manera, que casi había olvidado la calidez que lo embargaba cuando la tenía así de cerca.

Cuando era un adolescente, Eriol no lo había entendido. No había entendido la felicidad irracional que sentía cuando estaba con Tomoyo, ni las sonrisas bobas que soltaba cuando ella contaba uno de sus malos chistes, tampoco había entendido el fuerte deseo de protegerla, ni esa furia que se apoderaba de él cuando ella estaba con otro sujeto.

Entonces, había sucedido de repente hacía dos años, mientras estaba tirado en la cama viendo el techo de su habitación.

Cuando la imagen de Tomoyo se le vino a la cabeza, totalmente de la nada, lo supo: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Y la epifanía lo dejó fuera de combate unos minutos, abrumado como estaba; pero una vez volvió en sí mismo, se percató de otro detalle importante: Tomoyo tenía novio y a él solo lo veía como su "pequeño mejor amigo".

Eriol recordaba que en aquel entonces, casi lloraba por lo irónico de la situación.

Lloraba justo como lo hacía la chica que en esos momentos seguía aferrada a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? —preguntó pacientemente mientras que, con cuidado, arrastraba a la chica dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Se recargo en ella, trayendo a Tomoyo consigo.

La vio alzar la cabeza, y la mirada angustiada que reflejaban sus brillantes ojos amatista, le destrozó el corazón.

—Esta boda es un desastre —murmuró bajito, como si temiera que alguien más fuera a escucharla.

—¿Peleaste de nuevo con Nakamura?

Ella asintió descuidada, y él suspiró cansado. Esos dos habían estado peleando demasiado los últimos meses. Todos lo habían atribuido a los nervios de la pronta boda, pero Eriol no se tragaba el cuento.

—No solo eso —continuó Tomoyo—. ¿Has visto todo este circo? Allá abajo hay doscientos invitados, Eriol. ¡Doscientos! Y puedo asegurarte que no conozco ni a la mitad. La decoración es exagerada y el banquete que servirán tiene un nombre tan complicado que no puedo ni pronunciarlo. ¿Y has visto a Sakura? ¡Se ve terrible con ese vestido que no le favorece nada!

Eriol no pronunció palabra, solo acunó el rostro de Tomoyo en su mano derecha y ella se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Lucía exhausta.

Hasta donde él sabía (principalmente por Sakura), su amiga le había dado bandera blanca a la madre del novio para organizar la boda. Grave error.

De no haber sido porque Tomoyo se había aferrado a la idea de confeccionar su propio vestido de bodas, probablemente en esos momentos estaría luciendo algún modelito de mal gusto y no esa preciosidad de traje.

—Tomoyo.

Su amiga abrió los ojos, pero no retiró el rostro de su mano ni tampoco soltó el agarre de su cuerpo. Había una peculiar intimidad en el ambiente, en esa posición, en el hecho de tener sus rostros tan cerca.

Un pensamiento absurdo se cruzó por la mente de Eriol, uno donde él era el novio que se escabullía a ver antes de tiempo a la mujer que sería su esposa.

Desechó la idea de inmediato.

—¿Estas así solo porque la fiesta no es de tu agrado? —preguntó a consciencia, presionando los botones que podrían hacer hablar a Tomoyo—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Ella guardó silencio un momento, y en esos pocos minutos, Eriol consiguió ver el destello de la inseguridad que habitaba en el interior de la chica. La inseguridad y un deseo extraño de algo, como un anhelo que no alcanzó a descifrar, pues al siguiente parpadeo, aquella puerta a su alma se había cerrado.

Eriol supo que ella no le diría nada.

—Estoy bien. Creo que solo han sido los nervios que me han jugado una mala pasada.

Él no le creyó y ella lo supo, pero los golpes en la puerta rompieron con la atmosfera que se había creado.

Era Sakura Kinomoto preguntando desesperada si todo estaba bien, que debían salir ya, que todas las personas estaban en sus lugares.

Observó la manera en que Tomoyo se limpió el rostro, con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje. Entonces se separó de él y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

—Me harás el favor que te pedí, ¿cierto?

A él le costó devolverle la sonrisa.

—Sabes que no te fallaría.

Aquel día Eriol tocó la marcha nupcial en el piano de la familia Nakamura. Con cada nota que sus largos dedos ejecutaban, sentía que un trocito de su corazón se partía. Éste terminó de romperse cuando la vio caminar desde aquella posición privilegiada a un lado de la tarima que había sido adaptada como altar.

Tomoyo estaba preciosa, pero en ningún momento le dirigió una mirada. Ni a él ni a nadie, en realidad. En su vida, nunca volvería a ver a una novia tan ausente como ella.

Entonces la pareja dio el "sí acepto", y supo que todo se había terminado.

* * *

 **3.**

La tercera vez que dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, no fue porque quisiera. Fue porque ella lo rechazó abiertamente.

No era el momento.

El otoño había comenzado tan solo hacía un par de semanas, pero ya el fresco del ambiente obligaba a enfundarse en algún abrigo ligero.

Eriol acababa de volver de un largo viaje al extranjero, y aunque no había pasado ni una semana, ya extrañaba el sol cálido de aquellas tierras extrañas.

Echaba de menos a la gente también. En su paso por el extranjero, era solo un director general más; un poco demasiado joven tal vez, pero seguía perteneciendo a ese gran grupo de emprendedores, un tanto anónimos, un tanto del montón.

En este lugar, sin embargo, no solo era excesivamente inexperto para desempeñar el puesto, sino que además, todo mundo esperaba a que diera su primer paso en falso, todo mundo esperaba que cometiera un pequeño error para salir corriendo a contarle a su madre y que ésta viniera a salvarle el pellejo.

Había tomado las riendas de las empresas familiares hacía dos años, y aun cuando había conseguido incrementar las ganancias de la corporación a un nivel histórico, la junta directiva todavía no se fiaba del todo de su gestión.

El correo electrónico que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, donde se le solicitaba a una junta para que rindiera cuentas sobre los pormenores del viaje, lo dejaba bastante claro.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y estrujó sus ojos con cansancio, de repente bastante abrumado por la imposibilidad de dirigir _su_ propia empresa a sus anchas.

Entonces, en medio de su hastío, lo escuchó.

Se trataba de un alboroto justo afuera de su oficina, algo que comenzó como unos murmullos bastante indiscretos y que rápidamente se convirtieron en sendos gritos escandalosos.

A punto estaba de levantarse de su silla para ir a ver qué sucedía, cuando la gran puerta de roble se abrió con un estrepito y por ella entró, casi como un bólido, una figura de largo cabello negro, seguida de su enojada secretaria.

Eriol se quedó petrificado, a medio camino entre la silla y el erguirse por completo en su estatura.

—¡Señor Hiragizawa, lo lamento tanto! —expresó su secretaria—. Le he dicho a esta mujer que usted se encontraba ocupado, pero ella ha decidido entrar por la fuerza.

No respondió de inmediato, pues la sola imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji, de pie frente a él con esos tacones elegantes y el traje sastre hecho a medida, lo habían dejado totalmente sin palabras. Se veía agitada y con el cabello revuelto, tal vez producto del altercado con su secretaria, pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamó la atención de Eriol, fue el color opaco de sus ojos amatista, otrora resplandecientes como dos faros en medio de la noche.

Terminó de ponerse de pie por completo mientras se relamía los labios discretamente, de repente sintiendo la boca seca.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Tomoyo?

Hacía aproximadamente cuatro años, se dijo a sí mismo. En la fiesta de su primer aniversario de bodas, si la memoria no le fallaba, y sabía bien que no lo hacía.

Su amistad había ido en decadencia desde meses anteriores a eso. Ella era una mujer casada y como tal, se debía totalmente a su marido, o al menos eso dictaban las tradicionalistas creencias del sujeto con quien su mejor amiga se había casado; unas creencias para las que no era admisible la presencia de otro hombre en la vida de su mujer, aun cuando el hombre en cuestión no fuera más que el "pequeño mejor amigo".

Había visto los celos desmedidos de Ren Nakamura hacia su persona, así como los escándalos y las peleas que le montaba a Tomoyo, "que si Hiragizawa esto, que si Hiragizawa lo otro". Entonces Eriol había tomado la decisión por los dos: alejarse de la vida de la amatista.

La despedida fue difícil, pero ambos concordaron en que era lo mejor.

Había sido de gran ayuda el hecho de que él se mudara a Tokio para terminar sus estudios de administración, así como la decisión de implementar una filial de la empresa en la capital, desde donde ejercería su gestión.

Aquello lo mantenía lo suficientemente alejado de los socios de su natal Inglaterra, y lo bastante ocupado como para no pensar en el recuerdo de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Después de todo, manejar una empresa desde una filial y no desde la matriz, no era un trabajo sencillo.

Pero entonces, ahí estaba, con los socios bombardeándolo de correos casi como si los tuviera todos los días en la sala de juntas, y con Tomoyo Daidouji de pie frente a él, dedicándole una mirada que lo intrigaba y lo confundía a partes iguales.

—Permítame llamar a seguridad, señor Hiragizawa —la voz de su secretaria lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La había olvidado por completo.

Eriol hizo un gesto con la mano, pero no volteó a verla, sus ojos azules clavados en los amatista de Tomoyo.

—Eso no es necesario. La señorita Daidouji es una vieja amiga —Eriol al fin se dignó a prestarle atención a su angustiada secretaria—. Déjenos solos, por favor.

La mujer no parecía del todo convencida, seguramente pensando que no era buena idea dejar a su preciado jefe en compañía de una loca como aquella, sin embargo, carente de la autoridad para contradecir a nadie, solo se limitó a dar una profunda reverencia y a salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un suave _clic_.

Entonces Eriol decidió que era buena idea acercarse.

—Tomoyo, ¿Qué…

—Me he divorciado de Ren.

La contundente declaración de Tomoyo solo lo había dejado avanzar tres pasos, no obstante los suficientes para quedar frente a ella.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

—Lo que has escuchado, Eriol. Me divorcié de Ren. Firmamos los papeles hace dos días.

Quiso pronunciar un montón de palabras. Preguntar por qué, dar algún tipo de consuelo, incluso asegurarse que ella estaba bien, pero el impacto de la noticia lo dejó sin nada que decir. Solo lo mantuvo ahí, de pie y con una expresión de sorpresa que seguramente hubiera sido muy cómica en otro contexto.

Tomoyo le regaló una triste sonrisa.

—No había nada que hacer. Ese matrimonio estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La vio agachar la mirada y juguetear con sus delgadas manos, en un acto nervioso. Ella nunca había sido de las del tipo nervioso; educada y sosegada siempre, pero tímida jamás. Fue entonces cuando Eriol se preguntó si la mujer que tenía enfrente seguía siendo la misma Tomoyo Daidouji que él conocía.

—Lamento llegar así, sin avisar. Sé que ha pasado tiempo —continuó hablando, aun sin levantar la mirada—. Yo solo quería... necesitaba hablar contigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el latir desbocado de su corazón ante unas simples palabras, el cosquilleo en el estómago y la imperiosa necesidad de esbozar una sonrisa boba.

Era patético que aun a pesar de tantos años, no fuera capaz de superar su amorío por Tomoyo.

Eriol suspiró, pero no dudó en volver por su abrigo y su maletín, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila a Tomoyo al final.

—Vayamos a casa a hablar.

Ella alzó la mirada al fin y una pequeña, pero sincera expresión de felicidad se dibujó en su bonito rostro.

Aquel día Eriol Hiragizawa canceló todas sus juntas y se fue temprano de la oficina, ante la mirada atónita de su secretaria y todos sus empleados.

Viajó acompañado en su auto, envuelto en un cómodo silencio, y cuando por fin llegaron al departamento que alquilaba en Tokio, se apresuró a preparar dos tazas de té y a colocar algunas galletas en la mesita de centro de la sala.

Aquel día fue cuando con tristeza descubrió que Tomoyo, _su_ Tomoyo, ya no existía.

Frente a sí tenía a una mujer rota, tan golpeada por la vida que no podía hacer si no admirar su entereza, pues en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos, no derramó ni una sola lagrima.

Ella le contó sobre el infierno que había vivido en matrimonio. Cómo había pasado a convertirse en una bonita muñeca que solo servía para ser presentada en las reuniones de sociedad de su marido, cómo había abandonado sus sueños, sus metas, incluso su libertad, ante los celos histéricos de un hombre que en cinco años no había sido capaz de confiar en ella.

También, Tomoyo le contó sobre las múltiples infidelidades de Ren Nakamura.

Le narró con detalle el dolor que experimentó la primera vez que lo encontró con otra mujer que no era ella, así como la fría indiferencia que sintió cuando la cuenta ascendió a la novena amante.

Eriol la vio agitar la mano descuidadamente cuando terminó de contar su historia, casi como si le quitara importancia al hecho de que había desperdiciado cinco años de su vida a lado de un sujeto que nunca la había apreciado lo suficiente.

Entonces dio un delicado sorbo a su taza de té y con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, le preguntó por él mismo.

Notó la insistencia de Tomoyo por actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, como si ella no estuviera atravesando un momento difícil, como si no se hubieran distanciado por cuatro años, cada quien haciendo su vida.

Y por alguna extraña razón, quiso darle el gusto. Tal vez porque quería evitar que ella terminara por romperse, o simplemente porque quería evitarse a sí mismo la situación de consolar a una mujer que ya no conocía.

Así, le contó sobre su llegada al alto cargo ejecutivo en las empresas, le contó de los bienes que su nueva posición económica le había permitido costearse. Le platicó sobre sus metas a futuro para la compañía y sobre su deseo de comenzar una estabilidad personal en algunos años. Le habló de sus planes de una casa más grande, de una pareja, de hijos y un perro.

Todavía, en la actualidad, Eriol no entendía por qué razón había comentado lo último. Dada la situación de Tomoyo en ese entonces, no había sido lo más apropiado.

Ella lo observó un largo rato después de eso, en silencio, como queriendo descifrar un complicado enigma.

Fue ahí cuando soltó una risa espontánea y Eriol se preguntó si se había vuelto loca.

—Dime, Eriol —intentó decir en medio de la carcajada. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que ella consiguiera calmarse de nuevo—. Dime... ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?

Y de todas las interrogantes que Tomoyo pudo hacerle, formuló precisamente esa. Esa misma que él se había cuestionado tantas veces tantos años antes y para la que nunca había encontrado respuesta.

Le fue imposible saber si aquella era una pregunta retórica o no, pues ella siguió hablando.

—Eres exitoso, metódico, sabes exactamente lo que quieres —enumeró con sus delgados dedos, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos—. Habríamos sido perfectos ¿verdad? Hubo un tiempo en el que sabíamos todo del otro. Nos teníamos confianza, y esa es la base de una buena relación. Crecimos prácticamente juntos.

Eriol sonrió y bajó la mirada a su taza de té. El líquido ya estaba frío.

— _Crecimos juntos. Solo que tú nunca te diste cuenta de que yo existía_ —murmuró con aire ausente, imaginándose en un instante múltiples escenarios en los que ambos compartían una vida juntos.

Habrían funcionado muy bien.

Unas manos pálidas entraron en su campo de visión, retirándole con delicadeza la taza y colocándola en la mesita de centro.

Volvió su atención a Tomoyo, de repente estaban demasiado cerca.

—Tu siempre fuiste mi pequeño mejor amigo, Eriol —dijo con voz suave y contenida—. El chico cinco años menor que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, ayudándome en lo que necesitaba, complaciéndome en todo. Cuando noté al hombre en el que te habías convertido, yo ya tenía puesto un vestido de novia y había doscientos invitados esperando a que diera el "sí acepto".

A la memoria de Eriol acudió con rapidez el recuerdo de aquel día, ese momento tan íntimo que ambos compartieron, donde ella gustosa aceptó su contacto. Y al final... al final estaba esa mirada anhelante que le regaló durante apenas un parpadeo.

Entonces las cosas cobraron sentido y se sintió tan molesto, con él mismo por no haber sido más insistente y con Tomoyo por haber sido tan cobarde.

Pero al verla de nuevo, con esa expresión de desasosiego, Eriol comprendió que no era el único que estaba sufriendo. Ambos habían tomado sus decisiones y era estúpido juzgar ahora los caminos por los que éstas los habían llevado.

Se atrevió a acunar la mejilla femenina justo como aquella vez, y sin detenerse a preguntar, acabó con la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que había imaginado por años.

Claro que sus ensoñaciones no le hacían justicia a la realidad de besar a Tomoyo Daidouji por primera vez.

Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa cuando ella le respondió con la misma cadencia; sin prisas, explorando despacio la calidez de la boca del otro, conociéndose de aquella manera en la que tantos años de amistad no lo había permitido.

Ahí, con los ojos cerrados, entregándose totalmente al tacto, Eriol pensó de manera fugaz que ese beso sabía a gloria.

Se separaron lentamente y compartieron una larga mirada. Tomoyo tenía un furioso sonrojo en su rostro, parecía una chiquilla.

—Estoy siendo muy egoísta, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo estas siendo —estuvo de acuerdo con ella—. Pero a estas alturas, Tomoyo, realmente no me interesa.

Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero la amatista le colocó una mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

—A mí sí me interesa. No puedo venir después de todo este tiempo y entrar en tu vida así como así, esperando que me aceptes como si nada hubiera pasado, Eriol. En estos momentos no soy más que una mujer rota, y mientras no consiga recuperarme, no voy a ser capaz de ofrecerte nada.

No tuvo replica para aquello y conforme el tiempo siguió pasando y las palabras siguieron escurriéndose de los labios de Tomoyo, alcanzó a comprender que ella realmente tenía razón.

Si es que existía alguna posibilidad para los dos, sabía perfectamente que la amatista no se entregaría en su situación actual. Él mismo tampoco quería a una mujer a medias.

Ambos se merecían más.

El tema no volvió a relucir, pero las miradas cómplices que compartieron toda la tarde, las sonrisas y las caricias robadas, le dieron a Eriol un atisbo de esperanza que creía perdido.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas no se habían terminado todavía.

* * *

 **4.**

La última vez que Eriol Hiragizawa dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, la dejó irse con un portazo a la entrada principal del departamento.

El momento en cuestión había sucedido algunos meses después de que ella se presentara en su oficina y le anunciase sobre su divorcio.

Habían sido días difíciles para ambos, en aquel entonces. Después de todo, en Japón ser una mujer divorciada no era cosa sencilla.

Recordaba la manera en que su amiga había sido duramente juzgada; primero por la antigua familia política y después por la prensa local. Ser hija de empresarios importantes y haber sido esposa de uno igual, la había mantenido siempre en el foco de cierto sector de la sociedad.

Eriol había intentado apoyarla en todo. La había acompañado un tiempo de vuelta a Tomoeda, a finiquitar cualquier proceso legal que estuviera pendiente. Había estado ahí en sus momentos de quiebre, consolándola, brindándole palabras de aliento.

Pero al final, él tenía sus propios problemas con la empresa y un grupo de socios que no confiaban en que un muchacho de veintiséis años manejara su capital.

Además, y por mucho que les costara admitirlo a ambos, lo cierto es que se habían convertido en un par de desconocidos.

Lo intentaron, los dos, muy fuertemente, apenas unas semanas después de aquel primer beso; pero cuando las caricias y las noches que compartieron desnudos en la cama, alcanzaron su punto álgido, no les quedó más que la cruda realidad.

Una realidad donde los besos suaves no eran suficientes, donde él estaba demasiado sumido en el trabajo y donde ella estaba demasiado rota todavía como para aventurarse en una nueva relación.

Y entonces lo inevitable había sucedido.

Eriol no recordaba del todo bien el motivo de la discusión. Algo que había empezado con una mermelada descompuesta y que había terminado con unos gritos acusadores en los que Tomoyo le reclamaba no estar lo suficiente para ella.

Él mismo había dicho un montón de estupideces aquel día, pero supo que cruzó la línea en el momento en que Tomoyo salió disparada del departamento.

Había cuestionado tan burlonamente su pésima elección de marido y el desastre que eso había causado en su vida.

De eso eran ya cuatro años.

Y no había ido detrás de ella en aquel entonces, ni siquiera cuando días después le hizo una escueta llamada anunciándole que no volvería con él, que necesitaba tiempo.

No la había buscado porque la verdad era que estaba sumamente cansado. Cansado del revuelo que Tomoyo Daidouji siempre causaba en su vida. Cansado de estar tantos años a la espera de que ella lo notara, casi mendigando unas migajas de un amor que ciertamente nunca había encontrado su rumbo.

Sin embargo, ella no había desaparecido de su vida del todo, no está vez.

Cuando el enojo de ambos había pasado y cuando el tiempo les permitió pensar con la cabeza fría, era normal para él recibir llamadas de parte de Tomoyo donde le contaba sobre su día y le preguntaba por el propio.

Unas llamadas en las que mantenían las conversaciones que habían dejado de compartir en persona, donde se contaban todo, como el par de cómplices que habían sido cuando eran jóvenes.

Así, poco a poco, habían vuelto a reconocerse como los amigos que siempre fueron, y Eriol pudo notar, por el entusiasmo que Tomoyo imprimía en sus palabras, que ella también estaba sanando. Se estaba recuperando a sí misma.

Entonces cierto sábado por la noche, en una de esas llamadas, la amatista le hizo saber sobre su decisión de tomar un curso en el extranjero. Aquello le permitiría al fin dar inicio a la agencia de modas con la que tanto había soñado.

Eriol recordaba bastante bien la despedida en el aeropuerto. Ella se veía radiante, ilusionada de nuevo como una adolescente. Se abrazaron fuertemente, se dieron un último fugaz beso que sorprendió tanto a familiares como a amigos, y finalmente, Tomoyo le hizo prometer que cuando volviera, dentro de dos años, se habría convertido en un gran director general y le habría cerrado la boca a todos los socios inversionistas.

No mencionaron en ningún momento su difusa relación, y pasado un tiempo las llamadas entre ambos se volvieron tan esporádicas y tan rápidas, que apenas si tenían oportunidad de platicarse lo más importante de sus días.

Inevitablemente, la vida continuó su curso, y en un año determinado, cuando Eriol Hiragizawa contaba ya con 30 años, se vio a sí mismo dentro de una cafetería dando sorbos distraídos a un chocolate caliente, en un intento desesperado de llevar algo de calidez al tempano de hielo que era su cuerpo.

Eriol odiaba el frio, y aquel invierno en particular estaba resultando ser de los más gélidos en la historia de Japón.

Colocó con cuidado la taza de nuevo en la mesa, cuando la campanilla de la entrada del local se dejó escuchar.

Dirigió su mirada por inercia, y no pudo si no sonreír ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Era ella de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era en absoluto.

Vestía de manera sencilla; unos vaqueros ajustados y un largo abrigo negro que parecía mantenerla resguardada del frío del exterior. Su cabello, antes tan largo, ahora a duras penas rozaba sus hombros, dándole un aspecto juvenil que hacía juego con la sonrisa pícara que dibujaban sus labios.

Eriol no dudó en ponerse de pie para darle la bienvenida a Tomoyo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy en casa —la escuchó murmurar mientras recargaba la cabeza cómodamente en su hombro.

—Bienvenida de vuelta —respondió alegremente sin atreverse a soltarla, aun cuando sabía que esta vez ella no se iría a ninguna parte.

Había vuelto a Japón un día antes y ambos acordaron verse en aquella cafetería del centro de Tokio.

Hablaron largo y tendido. Tomoyo había conocido a mucha gente en el extranjero y volvía con un montón de patrocinadores que le servirían para la futura agencia de modas que abriría ahí mismo en Tokio.

Eriol por su parte, había cumplido con su promesa de convertirse en un extraordinario director general, no solo manteniendo contentos al grupo de socios, sino también en vistas de expandir el negocio a nuevos territorios extranjeros.

Pero cuando el tema profesional no dio para más, llegó la hora de hablar del gran elefante en la habitación.

Fue ella quien empezó.

—Te eché mucho de menos, Eriol —dijo sin desviar la mirada—. Estar fuera me ayudó a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y a arreglar el desastre que era en aquel entonces. No dejé de pensar en nosotros y en todas las cosas que te diría cuando te viera de nuevo.

—Tomoyo, yo...

—Pero eso ya no importa —continuó sin darle tiempo a interrumpirla. Una ligera sonrisa resignada se instaló en sus labios y él tuvo unas ganas tremendas de borrársela—. Ya no importa porque ya no hay un nosotros, ¿cierto?

Eriol abrió la boca, pero se encontró con una incapacidad de hallar su voz a la que no le había hecho frente en muchos años.

Cuando consiguió poner en orden sus ideas, le habló a Tomoyo con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz. Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

—Su nombre es Kaho. Kaho Mizuki —empezó, devolviéndole la misma mirada decidida que ella le daba—. La conocí poco después de que te fueras de Japón. Ella solo... solo estuvo ahí en todo momento. Apoyándome, escuchándome, haciendo los días más llevaderos. Aun hoy en día no estoy seguro en qué momento las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, y en su tono Eriol alcanzó a distinguir un sutil reproche—. Fue Sakura quien me lo comentó hace algunos meses e incluso ella no supo decirme desde cuando están juntos.

Ahogó un suspiro.

—No pretendía hacer de ello un secreto —dijo tranquilo—. Solo que nunca parecía el momento adecuado para decirte.

Se sumieron en un frágil silencio, solo roto por el habitual sonido de una cafetería a medio llenar.

Por un momento le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Observó la manera en que la respiración acompasada de Tomoyo hacía que su cuerpo subiera y bajara ligeramente. Observó la manera en que ella desvió su atención hacia la calle y casi con descuido reposó la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Se quedó un rato así, y en el reflejo de sus ojos amatista alcanzó a vislumbrar el cumulo de pensamientos y emociones que ella tan duramente parecía querer ocultar.

Entonces habló de nuevo y el tiempo volvió a su curso normal.

—¿La amas?

Eriol sonrió amargamente, ¿Por qué se hacían esto?

—Soy feliz con ella. Pretendo pedirle matrimonio el próximo año.

Y la noticia sacó de su letargo a Tomoyo, quien no mencionó nada al respecto, pero sí volvió la vista de nuevo a él.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Había olvidado lo astuta e insistente que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

—La quiero, Tomoyo. La quiero demasiado —contestó, rindiéndose ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer frente a él—. Pero no he llegado a amarla todavía... no al menos como lo hago contigo.

—¿Por qué entonces ya no hay un nosotros?

Él le tomó las manos sobre la mesa, casi como si representaran el último anclaje a una historia a la que estaba a punto de darle final.

—Porque aunque te amo, estoy cansado de esperarte. Estoy cansado de lo imprevisible contigo. Estoy cansado de detener mi vida para que tú soluciones la tuya.

Ella lo contempló un rato, con una mirada tan intensa y tan elocuente, que lo hacían querer retractarse de lo que acababa de decir. Tomoyo siempre había tenido ese efecto en él; bastaba apenas una mirada, una sonrisa, y él le perdonaría todo. Ella podría pedirle que lo esperara una eternidad y haría falta tan solo una pequeña caricia para que estuviera de acuerdo. Tomoyo lo consumía de maneras que ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender.

Era precisamente de ese efecto del que buscaba deshacerse y Kaho Mizuki, la mujer que había sido su novia el último año y medio, conseguía ayudarlo perfectamente en ese cometido.

Con Kaho todo era simple, tranquilo, nada se salía de control y sabía exactamente qué esperar en todo momento. Cierto era que no la amaba con la intensidad destructiva con la que amaba a Tomoyo Daidouji, pero tenía confianza en que lo haría en su momento, a su tiempo y de la manera previsible y sencilla que él estaba aguardando.

Tal vez Tomoyo llegó a la misma conclusión, o tal vez no, nunca lo sabría, pero un ligero apretón en sus manos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la amatista ya se inclinaba sobre la mesa y depositaba un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Algo le dijo a Eriol que aquel sería el último.

—Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, solía tener la sensación de que nuestro momento había pasado y no nos dimos cuenta —susurró ella, observando reflexiva sus manos entrelazadas—. Tal vez si hubiera tenido las agallas de cancelar la boda y decirte lo que sentía, nuestros caminos no se habrían distanciado tanto.

—Los hubiera no existen.

—Yo sé eso mejor que nadie —dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras volvía a verlo a los ojos—. Espero que seas muy feliz, mi querido mejor amigo.

Eriol sabía que lo decía de corazón. Tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de que deliberadamente había evitado usar la palabra "pequeño" en su frase.

Eso le dejaba saber que Tomoyo ya no lo consideraba un niño.

Y no hubo nada más que decir. Ella solicitó su cuenta, aun a pesar de las insistencias de él de correr con todo el gasto. Lo mandó a callar con un movimiento de la mano mientras colocaba el importe exacto y se ponía de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a reunirse, aun cuando ambos sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aquello sucediera, y que probablemente, Eriol no asistiría solo.

Compartieron un abrazo y ella se fue con el mismo tintinear de la campanilla de la cafetería.

La última vez que Eriol Hiragizawa dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, el mundo no se detuvo para él como antaño; por el contrario, éste siguió su curso, tan tranquilo o tan rápido según desde la perspectiva en que se mirara.

La última vez que dejó ir a Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol se quedó en aquella cafetería del centro de Tokio hasta que a su celular llegó un mensaje de texto.

Sonrió cálidamente antes de dejar el pago en la mesa y marcharse.

Su novia ya lo esperaba en casa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Se suponía que esta historia sería sencilla, el cliché donde a nuestro querido Eriol lo mandaban a la _friendzone_ y se solucionaba de alguna u otra manera romántica. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía entre manos un drama que iba un poco más allá de los mejores amigos enamorados, de ahí que se retrasara tanto su publicación.

En fin, esta historia en particular me ha dejado un sabor agridulce y no sé bien por qué, espero sin embargo que a ustedes les haya gustado, y como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus reviews! Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles, pues es bastante gratificante saber que alguien por ahí se toma algo de su tiempo para leer lo que una tiene que contar.

Espero volver pronto, saludos!


	8. Regalo de San Valentín

**8\. Regalo de San Valentín**

 _ **Prompt 8.** She took a deep breath and walked towards him._

* * *

Acunó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, permitiendo que el peso recayera proporcionadamente sobre los codos, mismos que estaban firmemente apoyados en el banco de madera.

De repente, era muy consciente de la presencia de _esa_ persona.

La manera en que permanecía de pie, totalmente erguido y con una confianza que le daba un aire de elegancia que casi resultaba aristocrática.

Movía sus manos de forma enérgica, pero no exagerada, imprimiendo en las palabras que estaba diciendo una fuerza que era imposible de ignorar.

Luego, estaban sus cejas, tan oscuras, pobladas y expresivas. Se contraían en un ceño fruncido o se arqueaban con asombro, incluso una de ellas se alzaba de vez en cuando, cada que él hacía un comentario ingenioso o formulaba una pregunta retórica.

 _Daidouji..._

Después estaba su boca, de labios delgados y pálidos, _apetecibles_. Soltaba una retahíla de palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero sabía bien que era un tema apasionante, ya que la sombra de una sonrisa emocionada estaba siempre presente, provocándole ese atractivo hoyuelo en la comisura izquierda del labio.

 _Daidouji..._

Y al final se encontraban sus ojos, imposiblemente azules, de un tono profundo, velados por un manto de picardía que siempre la intrigaba, casi como si constantemente él supiera cosas que los demás no. A veces era una lástima que aquellos ojos estuvieran parcialmente cubiertos por esas gafas cuadradas.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso solo le daba un aspecto de intelectual que resultaba irresistible.

Y hablando de irresistible, ¿Cómo podría ella siquiera pensar en poner atención a la clase cuando tenía a semejante sujeto dirigiéndole una de esas miradas intencionadas solo a ella?

 _Un momento..._

—¡Daidouji!

Tomoyo alzó la cabeza de sus manos, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos al tiempo en que sentía un fuerte sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas. De fondo, escuchaba las risas divertidas de algunos de sus compañeros.

—Gracias por volver con nosotros —dijo con calma la voz profunda de su profesor—. Tus compañeros y yo nos preguntábamos si podías compartirnos tu opinión sobre la novela que estamos discutiendo.

Tomoyo pasó saliva discretamente, la multitud de alarmas en su cabeza disparándose mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud.

No tenía idea sobre qué iba la clase. Su cerebro se había desconectado hacía cosa de una hora y claro que ella culpaba enteramente de eso al profesor que tenía enfrente.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Terminó de ponerse de pie, irguiéndose con una seguridad que no sentía y con la mente trabajando a mil por hora, preparada para soltar un puñado de palabras genéricas que podrían aplicar a cualquiera de las novelas clásicas que analizaban en la clase de literatura. Pretender que decía algo coherente era su única salvación en esos momentos.

—Yo...

Eso, o el sonido retumbante del timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase.

Soltó lentamente el aire que había retenido.

—Salvada por la campana, Daidouji —dijo su profesor de forma divertida, mientras sonreía de lado. Ahí estaba de nuevo el hoyuelo—. Muy bien, no olviden que la próxima clase comenzaremos con la obra de Dickens. Disfruten su fin de semana.

Aliviada, procedió a guardar sus materiales en la mochila y a encaminarse hacia la salida del salón junto al resto de alumnos. Estaba a punto de internarse en los pasillos cuando escuchó el mismo chillido escandaloso de todos los días.

—¡Profesor Hiragizawa! No hemos entendido la historia, ¿podría explicarnos de nuevo?

Tomoyo suspiró y se apresuró a salir del salón antes de ser testigo de la misma escena ridícula de siempre. Aquel grupito de cinco chicas eran parte del "club de fans" del profesor de literatura y usualmente hacían hasta lo imposible para retenerlo después de clase.

El profesor de literatura... Eriol Hiragizawa.

Había ingresado justo al inicio de ese año escolar como remplazo del profesor Hashimoto, causando revuelo entre todo el alumnado femenino por su indudable atractivo y juventud.

Claro que era un gran deleite para la vista pasar de la imagen de Hashimoto, un hombre de sesenta años, calvo y de perenne mal humor, a la imagen de Eriol Hiragizawa, carismático, guapo y que además hacía la clase bastante entretenida.

No le extrañaba que en medio de un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, hasta hubieran creado un clandestino club de fans.

Y aunque no se incluía en ese grupo, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que sí pertenecía a las otras muchas que lo querían en secreto.

Lo cierto es que a Tomoyo Daidouji le gustaba su profesor de literatura, y muy a su pesar, le gustaba mucho.

No se podía evitar después de todo. El hombre era enigmático de una forma bastante peculiar y ella se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él.

Llegó a la entrada principal de la preparatoria Seijo y esperó paciente recargada en la barandilla, viendo con aparente desinterés hacia las enormes puertas de doble hoja de la institución.

Tuvieron que transcurrir un buen par de minutos antes de que lo viera aparecer; llevaba ese caminar tranquilo de siempre, portafolio en una mano, saco en la otra. Iba acompañado de una mujer pelirroja con la que parecía hablar confiadamente: Kaho Mizuki, la profesora de matemáticas.

Discretamente siguió su recorrido hacia el auto negro, donde él caballerosamente le abría la puerta del copiloto. Ella por otro lado, apretaba descuidadamente su brazo antes de entrar. No era necesario hacer uso de su malsana percepción para darse cuenta que aquello era un coqueteo barato. A esas alturas, toda la escuela lo había notado.

Tomoyo no se consideraba a sí misma una acosadora (no demasiado al menos), pero lo cierto era que si podía ver de nuevo a su profesor favorito mientras esperaba la salida de sus amigas, ella definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Me pregunto si estarán saliendo —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Giró levemente para encontrarse con las figuras de Sakura, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko ya reunidas, todas observando atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas. La que dio voz a la interrogante que todo Seijo se hacía a diario, fue Naoko Yanagisawa.

—No lo creo —respondió Chiharu cruzándose de brazos, en una postura analítica—. Es obvio que a ella le gusta, pero él no parece darse por enterado.

Compuso una expresión divertida ante las conjeturas de las dos chicas más cotillas del grupo. Las apreciaba demasiado, pero existían cosas que simplemente no podían negarse.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —dijo Rika rodando los ojos y entrelazando los brazos con cada una de las primeras dos chicas, casi llevándoselas a rastras—. A esta hora la tienda de dulces debe estar totalmente llena.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar a la par entre risas y quejas, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos.

Sakura y ella las siguieron tranquilamente.

—Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, Tomoyo —su amiga castaña le dedicó una mueca de disculpa—. Sé que tenías cosas pendientes por hacer.

La amatista sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos todas juntas. Además... —giró una última vez hacia el estacionamiento, justo a tiempo para ver al carro negro arrancando y saliendo de las instalaciones de la preparatoria—, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día y creo que seguiré tu consejo.

— ¿¡Te vas a declarar!?

La exclamación de sorpresa de Sakura la hizo abrir sus ojos como platos al tiempo en que un escalofrío nervioso le recorría la espalda.

A duras penas alcanzó a cubrirle la boca con una mano para impedir que soltara algo más comprometedor. Tenía suerte de que las demás estuvieran tan concentradas en su propia algarabía que no se habían dado por enteradas del alboroto.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—No voy a declararme. Eso es... demasiado impropio —espetó—. Tomaré tu _otro_ consejo y le haré un obsequio el lunes.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura brillaron con lo que ella interpretó como ilusión. La castaña era toda una soñadora y tal vez por eso, o por el hecho de que era su mejor amiga desde la primaria, es que Tomoyo le había contado sobre su pequeña atracción hacia el profesor de literatura un par de meses atrás.

Había sido desde entonces que la chica le insistiera sin descanso sobre la idea de declararse. Todo bajo el simple argumento de que al ser su primer amor, no era algo que pudiera guardarse para sí misma.

Eso, y el hecho de que era la única en el grupo que no tenía novio.

Para Sakura era sencillo decirlo; después de todo, Li Shaoran, su novio, iba a la misma clase que ella y se había declarado hacía un par de años. Chiharu salía con Yamazaki, otro alumno de Seijo, y el novio de Naoko era un chico del club de lectura al que ella pertenecía.

Solo Rika salía con alguien mayor, pero hasta donde todas sabían, el chico en cuestión era un alumno de segundo año de universidad.

Así que su situación no era tan sencilla como la de las demás; gustaba de un hombre de 25 años, nueve años más que ella y que además era su profesor.

Tomoyo era lo suficientemente realista como para admitir que Eriol Hiragizawa estaba fuera de su liga.

Y la situación no hubiera pasado de sus ensoñaciones en clase y de sus miradas a la distancia, de no haber sido de nuevo por Sakura, quien luego de haberse rendido en su cometido de hacerla declararse, le había sugerido la idea de hacerle un regalo al profesor el día de San Valentín.

" _Todas le daremos algo a nuestra persona especial",_ habían sido las palabras de su amiga hacía un par de semanas.

Se había negado en rotundo, desde luego, pero después de que Sakura la invitara el día anterior a acompañarlas a la tienda de dulces donde todas comprarían su regalo, Tomoyo se lo pensó dos veces.

Había tomado la decisión ese mismo día por la mañana cuando analizó la situación: una declaración de amor era demasiado comprometedora, pero un pequeño detalle el día de San Valentín probablemente no significaría nada; no después de la multitud de regalos que el profesor Hiragizawa seguramente recibiría.

Entonces ahí estaba, siguiendo por primera vez el consejo de su amiga y no al revés.

— _Mphmh_...

Tomoyo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el ruido amortiguado de Sakura se dejó escuchar.

La soltó de inmediato.

—¡Lo siento!

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mi culpa, la verdad es que me sorprendí bastante —dijo sonriente—. Pero me alegro de que te hayas decidido, Tomoyo. Estoy segura que al profesor Hiragizawa le gustará tu regalo.

—Así como seguramente le gustarán el resto de regalos que reciba de las otras chicas —respondió la amatista encogiéndose de hombros. Notó el ceño fruncido de Sakura, quien estaba dispuesta a replicar, de no haber sido por el grito de Chiharu a la distancia. Ya se habían adelantado demasiado.

—¿¡Van a venir o no!?

Tomoyo aprovechó la distracción para seguir caminado, seguida de una enfurruñada Sakura que solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

Adoraba a su amiga, y aun cuando entre las del grupo era precisamente ella la voz de la razón, existía un hecho indudable:

Tomoyo Daidouji podía ser demasiado testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

 **2.**

La campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases casi la hizo llorar de alivio.

No podían culparla, había sido un día horrible.

Empezando con el hecho de que su primera clase había sido la de educación física y ella había estado tan concentrada en otro asunto que olvidó por completo soltar su excusa de todas las semanas para no participar en la actividad diaria.

Que si tenía cólicos, que si le dolía la cabeza, que si un problema de asma había aparecido repentinamente en su sistema...

El asunto era, que Tomoyo había olvidado hablar con la entrenadora y en consecuencia, se había visto en la obligación de correr las 10 vueltas a la cancha reglamentarias, además de participar en un terrible juego de quemados que seguramente le dejarían un buen par de moretones en la piel.

Así, apenas podía ordenarles a sus piernas que se movieran de lo adoloridas que estaban.

Segundo, su día solo se había ido en picada desde el almuerzo, cuando le cayó la realización de que aquel día era 14 de febrero y lo que eso significaba en su grupo de amigos.

Todavía le entraban escalofríos solo de recordar lo melosas que se habían puesto las tres parejitas en la mesa de la cafetería. Rika había estado todo el almuerzo mandando mensajes con su novio, lo que la dejaba a ella como la sobrante en aquel grupo que casi vomitaba corazones.

Había optado por engullir su comida en tiempo récord antes de salir disparada de ahí, bajo la discreta excusa a Sakura de que tenía un regalo que entregar.

Y aquello era cierto, aunque claro que Tomoyo no contaba con el hecho de que encontrar a su profesor de literatura iba a convertirse en una tarea imposible.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, o como si no hubiera asistido a la escuela (si dejaba su dramatismo un poco de lado y era más realista).

Pero aun cuando Tomoyo no había sido capaz de encontrar su auto en el estacionamiento de maestros, los chismes de pasillo decían que el profesor Hiragizawa sí andaba rondando por las instalaciones; lleno de regalos y cartas de amor, supuestamente, pero andaba por ahí, en algún lado.

Era una lástima que no hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlo durante el almuerzo, y era todavía peor que anduviera por los pasillos de la preparatoria aferrada a una bolsita de regalo roja.

Para esas alturas del día los regalos ya habían sido entregados y era patético que ella todavía cargara con el suyo.

Suspiró. Se había dado por vencida.

Llegó hasta el pasillo que la conduciría al salón de música. Era de las aulas más alejadas de la preparatoria y dado que muchos clubes (incluido el coro) habían suspendido sus actividades en pos de pasar un buen San Valentín, el área estaba bastante solitaria.

Se había ofrecido a recoger el itinerario de canciones que el maestro había dejado ahí por la mañana. Pronto sería el festival de primavera y debían preparar el número que presentarían.

Estaba a unos metros del salón, cuando lo escuchó.

El piano de cola de la preparatoria era tocado magistralmente, y aun cuando su compañero Kimura era bastante habilidoso, era imposible que desempeñara la experimentada pieza que se escuchaba detrás de las puertas.

Curiosa por la identidad de la persona que estaría tocando, Tomoyo llegó hasta la entrada del salón de música y abrió la puerta despacio, casi con cautela, no queriendo interrumpir.

Casi le fallaban las rodillas al darse cuenta que el pianista no era otro que Eriol Hiragizawa, su profesor de literatura.

Lo observó embelesada, pues era imposible no perderse de la misma manera en la que él parecía perdido en la melodía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mecía al ritmo de una agradable canción que a Tomoyo le recordaba a esas fiestas de salón que su madre solía ofrecer cuando era niña.

Era maravilloso y sumamente atrayente.

Se fue acercando con lentitud, quedando a unos metros del piano y de su profesor.

Se deleitó en silencio hasta que la canción llegó a su fin y no pudo evitar aplaudir ligeramente.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, consciente de que tenía compañía.

—Toca de manera esplendida —susurró admirada. Cuando notó que seguía viéndola con asombro, un incipiente sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro—. Y-yo... ¡Siento mucho haber entrado así! Vine por el itinerario de canciones y... y... ¡Me iré de inmediato!

Tomoyo nunca se había considerado una persona torpe, sin embargo, atolondrada como estaba, sus nervios la hicieron tropezar con sus propios pies, llevándola a una inminente caída que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Estaba segura que el golpe habría dolido como el demonio, de no haber sido por unas fuertes manos que consiguieron impedir su tan desafortunado incidente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Daidouji? —fue la pregunta preocupada que se escuchó sobre su cabeza.

Era demasiado consciente del brazo masculino que pasaba sobre sus hombros y de la firme mano que sostenía su cintura. Estaba envuelta en un abrazo demasiado inesperado.

Solo fue capaz de asentir, temiendo que su voz saliera como un agudo chillido de lo nerviosa que estaba.

El agarre de Hiragizawa se fue soltando de a poco, y cuando volvió al banquillo del piano, totalmente alejado de ella, Tomoyo consiguió respirar con normalidad.

—El que debería disculparse soy yo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, totalmente ajeno a la inquietud que había causado en la amatista—. No debería estar aquí, es solo que...

Lo vio pasarse una mano por el cuello, al tiempo en que desviaba su mirada hacia el piano de cola.

No lo había notado cuando recién entró, hipnotizada por la atrayente figura de aquel hombre, pero encima del instrumento musical había una gran bolsa transparente llena de lo que parecían ser regalos de San Valentín; había desde peluches ridículos hasta cajas de chocolates.

A un lado de la bolsa, también, había una pila de cartas en papeles de colores.

—...Ha sido un día ajetreado, como puedes ver. Necesitaba un respiro —concluyó en un murmullo, volviendo su atención a ella.

Tomoyo parpadeó una, dos veces, encontrando alucinante la popularidad de su profesor. Era fácil entender por qué el hombre había optado por esconderse. Ser acosado todo el día no debía ser nada agradable.

Apretó el agarre en su propia bolsa de regalo, y lo más discretamente que pudo la colocó detrás de ella, en un intento de hacerla pasar desapercibida.

Dadas las cosas, entregarle su regalo sería un caso perdido. Sabía que él lo aceptaría, pero entre tantos y tantos objetos, su chocolate casero pasaría a formar parte del montón.

—Muchas alumnas lo tienen en gran estima, profesor Hiragizawa —dijo con una sonrisa. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a emprender su retirada—. Bueno, creo que debo ir...

—¿Ese de ahí es un regalo para tu novio?

Tomoyo se congeló.

Él ladeó la cabeza, curioso, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de un cuestionamiento bastante inocente. Le pareció muy tierno.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado mientras colocaba la bolsa de nuevo frente a ella. No tenía caso ya intentar esconderla.

—No en realidad —respondió —. Yo no tengo novio. El regalo era para alguien a quien admiro mucho. Pero... creo que ya es tarde para entregárselo.

—El día todavía no termina, ¿sabes? —comentó como si tal cosa—. Y estoy seguro que esa persona se alegrará de recibir un regalo.

—Esa persona ya ha recibido muchos regalos.

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó los ojos al techo, casi como si ahí estuvieran las palabras que buscaba.

—Bueno, siempre está la posibilidad de que sea tú regalo el que haya estado esperando todo el día. Eso lo hace más importante, ¿no?

No pudo evitar que su corazón se saltara un latido, emocionado. Sabía bien que aquello era imposible, no había manera de que Eriol Hiragizawa estuviera esperando un regalo de ella en particular. Sin embargo, sus suaves y comprensibles palabras, lo suficientemente prácticas, le dieron el valor que había perdido a lo largo del día. ¿Qué más daba?

Cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió, _tomó un profundo respiro y caminó hacia él._

Una vez lo bastante cerca, se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia y ofreció la bolsa de regalo.

—Por favor acepte este obsequio de mi parte, profesor Hiragizawa.

Le pareció eterno el tiempo transcurrido antes de que unas manos grandes rosaron las suyas y tomaron con cuidado la bolsa.

Cuando Tomoyo volvió a erguirse, su profesor de literatura la veía con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el regalo que ahora tenía entre manos.

Ella asintió.

Lo vio abrir la bolsa lentamente y de ella sacar una caja llena de diferentes trufas de chocolate. Un brillo apreciativo inundó sus ojos al notar el sofisticado regalo.

—Tienes que comer una de estas conmigo —dijo resuelto mientras dejaba el envoltorio en el piso y abría la caja. Se la acercó para que tomara uno.

—No, yo... son para usted —murmuró nerviosa de nuevo. No se esperaba esa acción.

—Vamos, Daidouji. Es mi regalo y quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sonrió resignada ante la mueca juguetona de su profesor. No tuvo más remedio que tomar entre los dedos uno de los chocolates y darle una pequeña mordida.

Hiragizawa hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que él lo engulló sin ningún preámbulo.

Una expresión de delicia se dibujó en los rasgos masculinos mientras que un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su pecho.

—¿Tú los has hecho? —preguntó asombrado después de que terminó de comerlo. Ella asintió—. ¡Están deliciosos, Daidouji! Hacía años que no probaba un chocolate tan bueno.

Tomoyo sonrió y terminó de comer su propia trufa.

—Me alegra que le hayan gustado, profesor Hiragizawa.

Él abrió los labios de nuevo, seguramente para responder, cuando repentinamente algo captó su atención.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Tomoyo se esperaba que su profesor de literatura se acercara a su rostro como lo hizo y con una confianza deliberada usara su pulgar para limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

De repente el tiempo pareció correr de una manera sumamente lenta; no apartaba su mano y estaban tan cerca que fácilmente podía sentir la respiración de él golpear contra sus labios entreabiertos. Y sus ojos color zafiro la miraban directamente, con una intensidad descarada que le aceleraba el corazón y le llenaba el rostro de un calor involuntario.

—¿Profesor...? —su voz abandonó su boca en un débil susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Eriol Hiragizawa saliera del trance en el que también estaba y se apartara de ella como si su piel le quemara.

Carraspeó incomodo, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

—Yo... tenías un poco de chocolate en la cara.

—E-entiendo... gracias, profesor Hiragizawa —asintió exageradamente en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. No lo consiguió—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

No se quedó a esperar respuesta. Dio una reverencia apresurada y casi salía corriendo del salón de música, de no haber sido por la voz masculina que la detuvo de nuevo.

—¡Daidouji!

Tomoyo cerró los ojos apenas una fracción de segundo antes de voltearse a medias.

Ahí estaba su profesor de literatura, con un peculiar sonrojo en las mejillas que era imposible de ocultar y con la caja de chocolates en la mano.

—Gracias por el regalo. Me ha gustado mucho.

Le sonrió de una manera encantadora sin ser apenas consciente, y con un leve asentimiento salió del salón de música, llena de una fuerte y cálida emoción que le abrazaba el corazón.

Eriol Hiragizawa, por otro lado, soltó el aire que había retenido mientras una suave expresión inundaba sus rasgos y bajaba la vista hacia la caja de trufas.

Se sentía como un tonto adolescente de nuevo, pero mentiría si dijera que no había estado esperando todo el día por un regalo de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sonrió. Mentiría si dijera que esa chica no lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Un regalo de San Valentín bastante tardío. Tenía tiempo queriendo explorar la idea del romance alumno-profesor desde hacía tiempo, por lo que aproveché la ocasión. Dado el drama que había estado predominando en las últimas viñetas también decidí hacer de esta historia algo mucho más sencillo, inocente, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Paso a responder a las personas a las que no puedo hacerlo en privado, y como siempre, agradeciéndoles a todos por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. Espero volver pronto, saludos!

 **Nozomi:** _Es una pena que el final anterior haya dejado esa sensación tan amarga! Como dices, ambos debieron haber dado ese "extra" para que la relación funcionara, pero supongo que el miedo ganó en esta ocasión y solo se quedaron con el "que hubiera pasado si...". Espero es que esta historia compense un poco el dramón anterior. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Saludos!_

 **Guest:** _Muchas gracias por el review! No espero cansarme pronto, así que me tendrán por aquí seguido con una que otra historia disparatada de este par jaja. Saludos!_

 **James Birdsong:** _Thanks! As always a big thank you for giving my stories some of your time._


	9. Cita a ciegas

**9\. Cita a ciegas**

 **Prompt 9.** _She hated blind dates, but little did she know this would be her last._

* * *

Resopló por enésima vez ese día, mientras apagaba el ordenador y comenzaba a recoger las cosas de su escritorio, lanzándolas descuidadamente a la bolsa de mano.

El reloj colgado en la pared marcaba las seis en punto de la tarde y ella estaba que se moría por llegar a su departamento, tirarse en la cama y ver una buena película que la distrajera del día terrible que había tenido.

Pero por supuesto, aquello era demasiado pedir, y mientras salía del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba y se dirigía a su auto, se dio la oportunidad de maldecirse a sí misma infinidad de veces por haber accedido a semejante estupidez.

¡Había aceptado ir a otra cita a ciegas! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

 _No estabas pensando, querida,_ se dijo mientras entraba al auto color rojo, arrojaba la bolsa al asiento del copiloto y arrancaba.

Al final, eso era muy cierto. Ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, no estaba pensando demasiado cuando a su queridísima mejor amiga se le dio por hacerla de celestina (otra vez) y la llamó para informarle que le había organizado una nueva cita a ciegas para esa noche.

Tomoyo había estado demasiado concentrada y estresada en terminar el trabajo del día a tiempo, que monótonamente había contestado a todo con un simple "si".

Había sido necesario escuchar el chillido de alegría de Sakura, para que ella saliera del trance en el que estaba y se diera cuenta de su terrible error.

Adoraba a su mejor amiga, pero lo cierto es que podía llegar a ser malditamente exasperante cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Y para su desgracia, la idea que en ese tiempo circulaba por su bonita cabecita castaña, era la de conseguirle un novio.

Sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, pero luego del fiasco que había sido su última relación hacía un año, Tomoyo realmente no estaba muy convencida de querer iniciar un nuevo compromiso con alguien.

El final de aquel noviazgo de tres años la había dejado destruida y con el amor propio por los suelos. Era bastante justificable su recelo hacia el sexo opuesto y su perenne odio hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con el romance... incluidas las citas.

Claro que para alguien como Sakura Kinomoto, una romántica empedernida y que además llevaba una relación de ensueño con un chino bastante atractivo, la mera idea de no desear un romance era simplemente inconcebible.

Así que ahí estaba ella, conduciendo hacia la séptima cita a ciegas que su amiga le organizaba en los últimos tres meses.

Y siempre aceptaba por el hecho de que se trataba de Sakura y era imposible decirle que no.

Eso y por el hecho de que su amiga tenía un gusto exquisito para escoger los restaurantes de los encuentros. Lastimosamente no podía decir lo mismo de su gusto para escogerle pretendientes.

Tomoyo siempre salía de las citas con el paladar encantado y el estómago satisfecho, pero nunca con la promesa de repetir.

Porque aunque se veía obligada a asistir a las citas organizadas por Sakura, no estaba obligada a portarse encantadoramente con los pretendientes.

Se había topado a una variedad abismalmente diferente de sujetos durante las últimas seis salidas. Tanto que llegó a preguntarse de dónde es que Sakura los sacaba.

Salió con un veterinario, un guardia de seguridad, un entrenador de gimnasio, un abogado, un vendedor de bienes raíces y hasta con un musico. Algunos eran atractivos, otros no tanto. El abogado era diez años mayor que ella, el veterinario dos años menor. El entrenador se la pasó adulándose a sí mismo durante toda la cena y el vendedor de bienes raíces no la dejó hablar para nada, mientras que por otro lado, al guardia de seguridad casi le tuvo que arrancar las palabras de la boca. Al menos el musico había sido sincero al decirle que estaba ahí por una apuesta con sus amigos de banda y que no estaba interesado en una relación. Esa había sido la cita más corta de todas, pues luego de la primera copa de vino, ambos habían acordado dar por terminada la velada.

Así, cansada de perder el tiempo en citas infructuosas que no llevaban a ningún lado, Tomoyo iba bien preparada esta vez.

Llegó al restaurante que le había dicho Sakura y se quedó dentro del auto unos minutos, admirando su bonita fachada rustica. Debía darle de nuevo una felicitación a su amiga, la comida italiana era una de sus favoritas.

Soltó un suspiro y observó la hora en su teléfono celular: siete y treinta de la noche. Iba con treinta minutos de retraso y si eso no había espantado ya al nuevo pretendiente, la carpeta que llevaba entre manos al salir del auto seguro lo haría desistir completamente.

Ese día en particular, Tomoyo no estaba de humor para una cita a ciegas. El trabajo se le había acumulado y el tirano de su jefe se la había pasado gritándole a diestra y siniestra toda la tarde.

Ser la asistente de un diseñador de modas era un trabajo difícil, pues éstos tendían a ser cien veces más soberbios que cualquier otro jefe, pero apenas con un año de haber egresado de la carrera, no había muchos puestos altos a los que pudiera aspirar.

Así que como lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era marcharse a casa a tener un buen maratón de películas, pretendía despachar rápidamente al pobre ingenuo que había accedido a ser parte de esa estúpida cita.

Sakura seguramente la regañaría al día siguiente, pero no podía importarle menos.

Con esa idea en mente y apretando fuertemente la carpeta entre las manos, salió del auto y se encaminó a la entrada del restaurante.

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir el lugar, Tomoyo elegiría la palabra acogedor, sin duda alguna.

No era lujoso como otros restaurantes de comida italiana a los que había ido antes, pues no contaba ni siquiera con un recibidor. Al entrar, lo único que daba la bienvenida eran las bonitas mesas cuadradas de color caoba y el exquisito aroma que salía de la cocina que estaba al fondo.

Las luces cálidas daban un ambiente íntimo al lugar y las paredes de ladrillo ayudaban a complementar esa sensación de estar en casa.

Definitivamente tendría que felicitar a Sakura mañana que hablara con ella por teléfono.

Escaneó el lugar detenidamente y gracias a que no había tantos comensales, no le fue difícil identificar a su cita.

Estaba en una de las mesas más apartadas, junto a la ventana cuadrada que daba hacia la calle.

Repasó en su mente las vagas descripciones que su amiga le había proporcionado por mensaje: alrededor de 28 años, cabello negro y anteojos cuadrados.

Era él.

Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa a pasos lentos, pero seguros.

El hombre tenía frente a sí una copa de vino tinto a medio beber, vestía una elegante camisa de color celeste y llevaba la corbata ligeramente deshecha, lo que le pareció curioso, pues por lo general sus citas pasadas hacían hasta lo imposible por verse pulcros y bien presentables.

Se le veía bastante entretenido respondiendo mensajes en su celular, por lo que cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la mesa, Tomoyo tuvo que carraspear educadamente para llamar su atención.

Y vaya que lo consiguió.

Por norma general, los gustos de Sakura distaban mucho de los suyos propios, y esa norma se extendía hasta el terreno del gusto por los hombres.

Sakura siempre se había decantado por los chicos serios y con una eterna expresión de disgusto, y desde que salía con Shaoran Li, su amiga tenía una particular debilidad por los hombres castaños y ligeramente morenos.

Prueba de eso habían sido los últimos seis pretendientes con los que había salido. Todos tenían el cabello de alguna variada tonalidad de café, ojos marrones y la piel más o menos tostada.

Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse gratamente cuando su cita número siete resultó ser todo lo contrario al patrón anterior.

No solo era el cabello, negro como el ébano, también era su piel, tan blanca que resultaba casi pálida, y sus ojos... de un imposible azul zafiro que brillaban y la miraban con una intensidad que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, pues no importaba que estuvieran enmarcados por unos delgados anteojos cuadrados, la curiosidad que destilaban esos ojos parecía traspasar hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Sus rasgos eran afilados y masculinos y llevaba estampada una sombra de picardía y travesura que no podía pasar desapercibida aun cuando su expresión era seria. No había manera de asegurarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que el sujeto era del tipo travieso.

Tomoyo tuvo que tragar lentamente para hacerle frente a esa mirada interrogante. Había salido con muchos hombres, pero esta era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se ponía nerviosa frente a uno. Creyó haber dejado atrás las ansias adolescentes hacía muchos años.

—Yo... lamento la tardanza, el tráfico estaba horrible —mintió descaradamente, pero su voz había salido tan débil que era evidente que eran puras excusas.

El hombre no dijo nada y tampoco hizo el ademan de moverse.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se desvivieran en atenciones hacia ella. Alguno de las seis citas anteriores al menos hubiera tenido la delicadeza de responderle con un "no hay problema", aun cuando llevaran más de media hora esperándola. Este hombre, sin embargo, solo la veía con la intriga cincelada en su atractivo rostro, pero no parecía que fuera a hablar pronto. Muy por el contrario, parecía estarla analizando en silencio.

Rodó los ojos, despojándose un poco de los nervios, y ocupó la silla frente a él, pensando que en realidad aquello era mejor, si el hombre no hablaba, ella podía terminar con esa pérdida de tiempo más pronto.

Llamó a un mesero y al poco tiempo un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercó a ella con un menú.

—Muy buenas noches, señorita —dijo mientras colocaba la carta sobre la mesa—. No sabía que tendría compañía esta noche, señor Hiragizawa.

Estaba concentrada viendo los platillos, pero Tomoyo podría jurar que escuchó un murmullo de parte del hombre diciendo _"Yo tampoco"_. Lo atribuyó a su deliberada impuntualidad y al hecho de que él habría creído que seguramente lo había dejado plantado.

Le ordenó al mesero una pasta tradicional y una copa de vino y cuando notó que éste se marchaba sin que su acompañante pidiera nada, fue su turno de sentirse curiosa.

—¿No planeas comer? —preguntó intrigada.

Él le regaló una sonrisa ladeada mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y recargaba la barbilla en unos largos dedos entrelazados. Aquello le causó un escalofrío a Tomoyo.

—Yo ya he ordenado —respondió con la voz más grave y sensual que ella hubiera escuchado antes.

Sintió que se sonrojaba como una chiquilla y se maldijo internamente, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se aclaró la garganta para distraerse, y entonces reparó en la carpeta que había traído consigo y que por un momento había dejado olvidada encima de la mesa.

Se recordó a sí misma que iba con la intención de terminar aquello rápido; su televisión y sus películas la esperaban pacientemente en casa.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que habrá hecho Sakura para convencerte de que vinieras hoy a esta cita —empezó con su tono de negocios mientras abría la carpeta y comenzaba a sacar unas hojas impresas—. Pero soy una persona ocupada y apuesto a que tú también lo eres.

Desvió ligeramente la mirada de los papeles para posarla en su corbata deshecha y en su cabello alborotado. Él tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que acababa de salir del trabajo.

—Así que para no perder mi tiempo ni el tuyo, me tomé la libertad de preparar un cuestionario de compatibilidad que ambos responderemos. Así sabremos si esta cita a ciegas vale la pena nuestro tiempo. Si no, cualquiera de los dos es libre de retirarse en todo momento.

Tomoyo compuso su sonrisa más encantadora ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre. Al mismo tiempo, el mesero dejaba su copa de vino y volvía a retirarse.

El asombro duró poco, pues sus facciones pronto volvieron a relajarse y con una sonrisa socarrona se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía la ceja derecha alzada, casi como si la retara.

—Me encantaría empezar el cuestionario preguntando el nombre de mi _cita_ —dijo divertido, usando un tono particular para la última palabra que no alcanzó a entender.

Parpadeó dos veces, incomoda, cayendo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado.

Disimuladamente colocó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, muestra de su nerviosismo, antes de volver a hablar.

—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji —dijo aparentando tranquilidad—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Eriol Hiragizawa —respondió él de inmediato, sin apartar su mirada intensa.

—Bien. Hechas las presentaciones, ¿Te parece que comencemos en lo que llega la cena?

—Pero por supuesto, señorita Daidouji —hizo un ademan con su mano derecha, dándole autorización. Por alguna razón se veía bastante divertido—. Estoy muy intrigado por saber las preguntas que ha preparado mi _cita a ciegas_.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su deliberada insolencia, pero optó por ignorarlo. Viendo su actitud, era casi seguro que no pasarían de la quinta pregunta y ella podría irse antes de que llegara la comida.

—¿Cuál es tu filosofía de vida, Hiragizawa? —preguntó altanera. Había decidido optar por una pregunta fuerte para empezar. Pocas personas sabían a ciencia cierta cuál era su filosofía de vida.

Lo vio sonreír, confiado.

—Mi filosofía de vida es que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros, por ejemplo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No es una casualidad el que estemos aquí sentados. Al parecer, nuestro destino era conocernos, Daidouji.

Tomoyo no creía mucho en el destino, y ciertamente no creía que aquella cita hubiera sido algo inevitable. Aquella cita era el resultado del complejo de cupido que se cargaba su amiga.

—¿Cuál es tu filosofía de vida? —lo escuchó preguntar y ella salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Al mal tiempo, buena cara —respondió en automático, y quiso darse un golpe por bocazas. No planeaba hacerle saber al sujeto que detestaba su vida profesional actual y que su vida personal estaba llena de múltiples pequeños problemas.

—Interesante. ¿Hay algo que te desagrade de tu vida en estos momentos?

Y ahora él parecía leer mentes.

—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, Hiragizawa —espetó tajantemente, volviendo la vista a la hoja que tenía entre manos—. ¿Qué es lo que te mueve?

—Esa es sencilla. Ayudar a las personas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada perspicaz mientras alzaba una ceja, no creyéndole ni una sola palabra. Él soltó una carcajada mientras levantaba las palmas de las manos conciliadoramente.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo inclinándose de nuevo sobre la mesa. Teniéndolo así de cerca, Tomoyo alcanzaba a distinguir los dos tonos de azul que tenían sus ojos, al centro se hacían de un color mucho más oscuro y enigmático—. ¿Qué clase de medico sería si no me mueve el ayudar a las personas?

Abrió la boca para responder, un poco sorprendida de saber su profesión. Ciertamente, no hubiera creído que fuera doctor. No tenía el tipo de aura seria que normalmente tenían los médicos.

Sin embargo, sus palabras murieron antes siquiera de ser pronunciadas cuando él, con toda la confianza del mundo, le arrancó la lista de preguntas de las manos y comenzó a leerlas con ojos ávidos.

—¿Qué prefieres, leer revistas informativas o ver las noticias? —preguntó al aire. Aquella era la pregunta número tres—. ¿Cómo te ves en cinco años? ¿Cuál es tu plan de vida? ¿A qué tipo de seminarios te gusta ir?

Lo observó tranquilamente mientras él terminaba de leer todas las preguntas. Si Tomoyo tenía que ser honesta, no había redactado esas cuestiones con el fin de conocerlo, si no con el fin de espantarlo, por eso aquello parecía más una entrevista de trabajo que una cita romántica.

Sin embargo, también tenía que ser honesta y decir que en ninguno de los múltiples escenarios que había planteado su cabeza, existía uno donde él arrugara la hoja de las preguntas hasta volverla una bolita de papel inservible.

Se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Así es como sueles conocer a tus citas? —preguntó divertido, acentuando una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto una hilera de blancos dientes—. No me sorprende que todavía sigas sin novio.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, molesta. Ese último comentario no le había agradado. Ella no estaba buscando novio.

—Tengo un mejor cuestionario para ti, Tomoyo Daidouji. Uno que en verdad nos permitirá conocernos.

La chica estuvo a punto de mandar por la borda sus modales y decirle que en realidad no estaba nada interesada en conocerlo, cuando él volvió a hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu juego favorito? —preguntó sencillamente.

—¿Disculpa?

Él asintió.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito? —repitió pacientemente—. El mío es el ajedrez, por ejemplo. Me gusta la estrategia. Y todavía no he conocido a la persona capaz de vencerme en una partida.

Tomoyo tuvo que rodar los ojos ante la nula modestia de su interlocutor. Entonces pensó detenidamente en la pregunta. ¿Su juego favorito? No lo sabía realmente, hacía años que no jugaba a nada.

Entonces la respuesta vino por sí sola y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ligera apareciera en su boca.

—Mario Bros —dijo de inmediato, recordando con cariño aquellas tardes en las que todavía era una estudiante de primaria y pasaba largas tardes jugando con Sakura. Siempre ganaba.

—Con que videojuegos ¿eh? —el asombro en el rostro del hombre era genuino—. Yo soy terrible en ese tipo de juegos. Lo que tengo de bueno en el ajedrez, lo tengo de malo en los videojuegos.

Lo vio reír divertido de su propia broma, y no pudo evitar unírsele.

—Siguiente. ¿Cómo es tu voz?

Lo miró curiosa y francamente confundida por su pregunta tan extraña. Él se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Mi voz es demasiado grave para mi gusto. Parezco un viejo de sesenta años en lugar de un chico de veintisiete.

—Yo difícilmente te llamaría "chico" —dijo burlona, soltando una nueva risa ante la manera ofendida en que él puso una mano en su pecho—. Mi voz es... suave, creo.

—Y mandona —complementó él bastante serio. Tomoyo estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el mesero apareció con sus órdenes.

Colocó los platos con cuidado frente a cada uno y ella casi suspiró al percibir el delicioso aroma que emanaban. Hiragizawa también había pedido una pasta, aunque la de él tenía una cantidad exagerada de queso.

—Disfruten la comida, señorita, señor Hiragizawa. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme —dijo amablemente el mesero, y con una reverencia volvió a la cocina.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Algunas veces, sí —dijo él, quitándole importancia al asunto. Tomó los cubiertos, y antes de picar la comida, volvió a hablar—: Si fueras una flor, ¿Cuál serías?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo absurdo de la pregunta. La contestó de todos modos.

Así, pregunta ridícula tras pregunta ridícula, es como fue conociendo diversas cosas del hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Como por ejemplo que era originario de Inglaterra, que adoraba el helado de fresa y que era alérgico a los gatos, pero que aun a pesar de esto tenía uno en casa que se llamaba Spinel y del cual no podía deshacerse porque simplemente lo amaba. Le platicó que trabajaba en el hospital central de Tomoeda y que estaba especializándose en cardiología. También le dijo que detestaba el brócoli y que su color favorito era el gris.

No supo darse cuenta en qué momento, pero de pronto Tomoyo se olvidó de su noche de maratón y se vio a sí misma hablándole animadamente de su orgullosa colección de películas y de su gusto casi inhumano por los libros de terror. De su afición por grabar a todo momento a su querida amiga Sakura y de su glotonería consagrada.

Le habló de lo que hacía en sus ratos libres, de su estación favorita y del gusto de ir a los ríos de vez en cuando a recoger piedras que después pintaba con bonitos patrones de colores.

Era curioso darse cuenta que de alguna manera, la conversación con Eriol Hiragizawa fluía y fluía y con saber solo cosas tan sencillas, era posible inferir un mundo acerca de la vida de él y de la suya propia.

Pareciera que el hombre estaba mucho más interesado en los pequeños detalles, como un alma vieja a la que solo le preocupa lo esencial para, a partir de ahí, desentrañar lo más importante.

En algún momento, Tomoyo se descubrió disfrutando verdaderamente de la conversación y retrasando el consumo de su pasta a propósito, todo con el fin de seguir platicando y riendo con el fascinante hombre que estaba conociendo.

Claro que en algún momento la cena comenzó a enfriarse y su estadía en el restaurante se había alargado más que ninguna de sus seis citas anteriores.

Era tarde y debían despedirse.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar la cuenta, él insistió en hacerlo y ahí fue cuando encontró la excusa perfecta que necesitaba.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas con cuidado.

—Será mi turno pagar los helados la próxima vez —dijo con una facilidad que la sorprendió. Él también pareció asombrado, pero pronto una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaron en comprensión.

Salieron del restaurante tranquilamente bajo las efusivas despedidas del mesero, y cuando estuvieron fuera, Hiragizawa le ofreció su teléfono celular al tiempo en que extendía su mano libre hacia ella.

—Intercambiemos teléfonos y pongámonos de acuerdo para esos helados.

Estuvo a punto de suspirar al escuchar esa voz tan grave, pero accedió de buena gana.

Cuando sus números estuvieron registrados en los contactos del otro, Hiragizawa volvió a sonreírle.

—Gracias por tan placentera velada, Daidouji —dijo sincero y ella asintió.

—Nos veremos después.

—Cuenta con ello.

Y con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, viendo como él hacía lo mismo. El auto de Hiragizawa era negro.

Suspiró y comenzó a conducir el trayecto que la llevaría a su departamento, sintiéndose arriba de una nube esponjosa y rosada. Había dejado de considerarse una chica romántica hacía muchos años, pero no podía negar que contra todo pronóstico, realmente había disfrutado la cita con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Pensó que era un hombre interesante y que tenía un vasto tema de conversación. Era atractivo además, y no era tan ingenua como para no reconocer ese cosquilleo que le había estado recorriendo el cuerpo entero cada vez que él le sonreía de aquella manera arrebatadora.

Suspiró de nuevo. Sakura seguramente se jactaría de sí misma cuando descubriera que habían quedado en salir otra vez. Estaría sumamente orgullosa de sus habilidades de celestina.

Llegó a su departamento luego de veinte minutos y justo cuando estaba introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era Sakura, precisamente.

—Creo que tus dotes de cupido al fin surtieron efecto, querida —fue el saludo alegre de Tomoyo mientras entraba al departamento y arrojaba la bolsa en la mesita del recibidor. Se descalzó y con pasos ligeros caminó hacia la habitación, donde no perdió la oportunidad de tirarse en la cama. Estaba feliz.

Escuchó a Sakura reír del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo?_

—¿Cómo que de qué? —preguntó divertida. Sakura se hacía la difícil solo para que le diera las gracias—. ¡De acuerdo, Sakura! Si quieres que lo diga, lo haré: gracias por la cita a ciegas de hoy. Tengo que admitir que Hiragizawa es un encanto de hombre. Definitivamente ha sido la mejor.

Esperaba que su amiga castaña soltara un grito de emoción, o que le dijera un pretencioso _"te lo dije",_ pero lo único que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea fue un espeso silencio.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sakura?

— _¿De qué cita hablas, Tomoyo? ¿Y quién es Hiragizawa? Justo te marcaba para eso. Kenji, mi compañero de trabajo y el que era tu cita de mañana, me pidió que pospusiera la cena para la próxima semana. Llamaba para preguntarte si estabas disponible._

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, repentinamente confundida y algo aturdida. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar su voz.

—¿Cita de mañana? ¡La cita fue hoy, Sakura! Con Eriol Hiragizawa, tu misma lo escribiste en el mensaje que me mandaste en la tarde.

Nerviosa, no esperó a que su amiga respondiera. Alejó el celular de su oreja y con prisa se apresuró a revisar los últimos mensajes de la castaña, particularmente ese donde le especificaba la hora y la dirección del restaurante.

Ahí decía claramente... miércoles a las siete de la tarde.

 _Miércoles_.

Revisó la fecha.

Era martes.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras su vista se perdía en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Solo el insistente llamado de la voz de Sakura consiguió a medias traerla de regreso a la realidad.

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

—No, no es necesario. Yo... te llamo en un rato, Sakura. Creo... creo que he cometido un gran error.

Colgó sin escuchar los nuevos cuestionamientos de su amiga y con lentitud, buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con un nombre en particular.

Observó largo rato el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa en la pantalla mientras se mordía con insistencia la uña del dedo pulgar.

¡Era una estúpida! Y una de las grandes.

Rememorando su fantástica noche acompañada, era que se daba cuenta de un montón de cosas a las que no le había puesto atención antes, como esa respuesta susurrada de Hiragizawa cuando el mesero pareció intrigado porque estuviera acompañado esa noche. O la genuina curiosidad divertida en su rostro durante la primera media hora juntos o el particular énfasis que había hecho cuando se refirió a ella como su _cita_.

¡O cuando él había hablado de las coincidencias y lo inevitable!

Fue ahí cuando Tomoyo cogió uno de los cojines de su cama y lo estampó con fuerza en su rostro, profiriendo un grito avergonzado. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban peor que un farolito rojo de navidad.

¡Y es que cómo no estarlo! ¡Había invadido deliberadamente la tranquila cena de un desconocido!

Arrojó el cojín a un lado y trató de normalizar su respiración agitada. Seguramente había parecido una loca llegando con toda la confianza del mundo, hablando del tráfico y luego haciéndole unas preguntas incomodas y bastante personales.

¡Por todos los dioses! Le había dicho descaradamente que le haría un cuestionario para ver si eran compatibles.

—Definitivamente eres una loca, Tomoyo —murmuró para sí misma mientras tomaba de nuevo el celular y volvía a fijar la mirada en el contacto de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Tragó pesado. Lo correcto era disculparse.

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras le dada a llamar y aferraba el aparato contra su oreja.

Muy en su interior rezaba para que nadie contestara del otro lado, pero Tomoyo sabía que no tenía tanta suerte.

Al tercer tono, escuchó aquella voz sensual directamente en su tímpano.

— _Según las reglas, se debe llamar dos días después de la primera cita, ¿no?_

Se escuchaba divertido y relajado y Tomoyo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos lentamente, llenándose de un poco de valor.

—Tu no eras mi cita a ciegas —dijo sin ninguna reverencia e ignorando por completo el comentario pícaro de Hiragizawa. No permitió que su interlocutor respondiera nada, pues una retahíla de palabras comenzó a salir de sus labios—: ¡Siento tanto haber interrumpido tu cena el día de hoy! Confundí las cosas y yo en serio creí que... tu... yo... ¡Discúlpame por haber parecido una loca!

Hubo un silencio del otro lado y Tomoyo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se sentía una tonta, se sentía avergonzada y seguramente Eriol Hiragizawa también la estaba considerando una niña chiflada.

Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando un pesado suspiro se escuchó a través de la línea. Tomoyo esperó.

— _Si a esas vamos, Daidouji_ —lo escuchó murmurar en un tono más bajo—, _yo también debería disculparme por no haberte sacado de tu error de inmediato. Pero tengo que serte honesto; no me arrepiento de haber compartido mi cena contigo el día de hoy. Fue... interesante._

Tomoyo no supo qué decir. Estaba sorprendida. Entonces él soltó una suave y masculina risa que le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca.

— _Lamento no ser la cita a ciegas que estabas esperando. Pero si todavía estas dispuesta, estaría encantado de ir la próxima semana por esos helados que me prometiste._

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó asombrada. Casi se lo podía imaginar encogiendo los hombros del otro lado.

— _Te lo dije en el restaurante. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Creo firmemente que era inevitable que nos conociéramos el día de hoy. Así que, ¿Qué dices?_

Tomoyo se enjuagó las lágrimas no derramadas, y como una chiquilla de quince años y no como la mujer de veinticinco que era, dio dos brincos alegres en la cama.

—¡Claro que me gustaría ir por esos helados!

Lo escuchó reír de nuevo y antes de colgar, ambos acordaron el día y la hora de su siguiente cita.

Estaba emocionada, y con esa misma emoción tranquila volvió a marcar el número de Sakura con la intención de pedirle que cancelara cualquier plan con aquel tal Kenji.

Mientras esperaba a que su amiga respondiera, Tomoyo sonrió.

 _Ella odiaba las citas a ciegas, pero poco sabía que esa sería la última._

Al final, no existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Estoy de regreso! Y de nuevo con una viñeta ligera y rosa. El final abierto fue a propósito! No son mis favoritos, siendo honesta, pero esta viñeta en particular me tienta a hacer una continuación, es probable que sepan más de este universo más adelante. Como noticia final, quería compartir con ustedes que actualmente me encuentro preparando otro long-fic de este par! Porque me gusta la mala vida y porque esa historia lleva años entre mis archivos. Espero poder comenzar a publicarla pronto y ojala que le den una oportunidad.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegran el día. Paso a responder a las personas a las que no puedo hacerlo en privado y con eso me despido. Saludos!

 **James Birdsong:** _Thanks! :D_

 **Nozomi:** _Me alegra haber compensado lo de la viñeta pasada y que te haya gustado ver a nuestro Eriol de profesor. En realidad nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza el tema de la discapacidad, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que puede dar para alguna buena historia. Probablemente me anime a explorarla pronto. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!_

 **Guest:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado._ _Muchas gracias! :D_

 **Guest:** _Fue precisamente a Fujitaka y a Nadeshiko a quien siempre tuve en mente mientras escribía esta viñeta. No soy muy fan de ellos en realidad, pero la temática profesor-alumna creí que también le quedaba muy bien a Eriol y Tomoyo. Tal vez en un futuro me anime a darle una continuación a ese giro, lo clásico siempre da para mucho. Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate!_

 **Liz Padilla:** _Jajaja en mi cabeza eso sonó a un suspiro! Muchas gracias por darle un poco de tiempo a la historia! Saludos!_

 **Kara:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado, aun a pesar de lo clásico que pueda haber resultado. En lo personal, yo siempre me voy por esas historias que tienen algo más de conflicto, pero me parece bueno dar un respiro de vez en cuando. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review! También te mando un abrazo desde aca!_


End file.
